


The Doggie Project

by VoltageStone



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: With the school's reputation resting on their shoulders, Jade West and Tori Vega must effectively play a couple, yet again, in a play. However their arguing has driven both the director and Sikowitz to the limits, forcing the two girls to take care of a dog, under the same roof, for a month. Things, to put it in short, turn interesting really quickly.





	1. Day 1 - Tues - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello there! Just a shorter introduction for this story that popped up in my head while volunteering and I'd thought I would put it here. Anyway, I'll try to update as much as I can, about one a week and maybe twice. With that, hope you enjoy this story!  
> :)

_**No One's Perspective-** _

Pair by pair the students shuffled forward, each holding an electronic baby in their grasp. A man sat on his small stage, cross-legged, with his grey, flaming hair coming in tuffs around his ears. "Alright, pass," he flicked his eyes over the digital numbers on the baby's back, "Take your seat now Cat, Jonathan."

The redhead remained, dark eyes on the baby. "Can I keep Gilmore?"

"Gilmore? That's what- no, I need it for another thing," Sikowitz shook his head, dismissing the bubbly girl. He nodded briefly as she took her seat, another baby to his arms. He smirked at it's baggy pants, flipping it over. "A ninety-three, not bad," his blue eyes flicked towards the two boys. "Both pass with an 'A' boys," he grinned, sending both Beck and Andre off to their own seats. As the musician folded his arms, joining the conversation between Cat, Robbie and another, the teacher stared dumbly at the new baby in his hands. He twirled it around, the fluffy skirt getting caught in his fingers before his eyes landed on a fine, bolded '74.' "What happened girls?" he asked quietly, glancing up at the two.

Tori stood, swaying calmly with her arms clutching each other, dark eyes glaring at the illuminated numbers. Jade, on the other hand, almost smirked, her pale eyes flickering between the baby and the half-Latina beside her. "A lot of fun," and "Jade dumped her in the bath for an hour" came at the same time.

"I was giving it a bath," the goth snarled, eyes piercing through dark ones.

"Head _first_?" Tori sneered, "That's not taking a bath that's drowning it!" Jade merely scoffed, shaking her head. "What?"

Her cold gaze drew to the Vega's, her lips forming, "It was being loud."

"And drowning it was going to make it quiet?" the half-Latina hissed, fists shaking.

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" The whole class jumped out of their seats, heads spinning wildly while gazes locked on to the now grumpy man. "You two should have gotten at least a ninety-five on this project because- _ah_!" his index held up, promptly cutting Jade across, "You two are playing a couple on a play, better yet the play that is going to be presented online, on TV and in front of the board of directors for this school! We can not have you two arguing like little pansies because you act like you don't like each other."

"We don't," both snapped stubbornly in unison.

The teacher closed his eyes, grateful for the fact he had made the two girls wait at the end of the line. "I doubt that was the only problem," he whispered carefully, his eyes blinking open. "Now, you two will be taking 'F's for the semester, thus making you redo your senior year, if you do not play a believable couple. You've done it once before last year and I know you can do it again. Why didn't this project work?"

"I didn't like the name Vega chose for it," Jade growled.

"What was wrong with Betty?"

"Everything!"

"Enough!" the teacher snapped sourly, "Give me an actual definition, would you try and drown the baby behind Tori's back if it was alive-" He froze in his gesture, a crooked smile forming along his lips. He flicked his gaze between the two before ordering, "You two, sit down over there." Hesitantly, the two stepped over towards the front chairs, Jade glancing back at Beck who shrugged. "I'm going to start the lesson and you two better listen and pay attention. No arguing, no bickering, no sign of _anything_... I got to think."

"Okay..." the goth drawled as the half-Latina shifted her gaze to the side, biting her bottom lip nervously. Right in the boot that almost brushed her own - she knew - were a shiny pair of scissors. And so the teacher spoke, droning on and on through the introduction, occasionally pausing once or twice. Tori paid no mind; not that she didn't want to but the proximity that Jade was in with her made her feel uncomfortable. While the teacher's antics throughout were interesting, his voice merely sloshed through her mind only to slither back out the other ear.

However, it was only until an air horn was brought out, blasting noisily throughout the room. "Next time, Andre, do you want a pillow to rest on?" Sikowitz smirked, his voice playfully mocking.

"Yes please," was the reply before a pillow smacked into the musician's face. "Ow! Oh, thanks," came a grin as he snuggled into it.

Rolling his eyes, the teacher continued on with the lesson. "Now, it's important that you identify with your own reactions to situations and put it into your character. If your character did something that was drastically different from your personality, then you have to go through with it. But, if there is no guidelines other than 'she's mean' or 'he's a nerd,' then your traits can flood into your character smoothly, giving the character more of a personality." Sikowitz, nodded just as the bell rang, dismissing the class. "Ah, ah, ah you two! Stay put."

As Jade groaned, exasperated, pale eyes lingering towards the door, the Vega asked, "Why do you-"

"Oh what do you think little ol' Toro you?" He rolled his eyes at her gaping jaw and studded raised brow. "Look, you two better be in one car and follow me after school. Got it? If we get to the secrety-licraty -" he twiddled his fingers excitedly "- place that I have in mind and both of you aren't getting out of one car, you're both redoing senior year. Got it?"

"O-okay?" Jade furrowed her brows, "When are we going to-"

"Five minutes once school is dismissed," he cut across before skipping towards the door, hands behind his back. "And girls," he twisted around, the door knob in his grasp, "You should be rehearsing for that play."

"But it's in a month," Jade moaned, snatching her bag from the floor before heading out the door, the half-Latina following with her own sort of grumbles.

**. . .**

"Wait, wait... _Cut_!" he barked from the seats before the stage. "Girls, it still look fake, it feels like plastic, it- it even sounds mechanical!" Pale eyes tore away from dark rust, her hands flicking her raven hair from her face, picking herself up to stand.

"Why the hell are we skipping to the stage instead of reading the script then?" she barked impatiently, striding away as Tori growled, shuffling without any help to her own feet.

Sikowitz growled, rubbing his forehead as the man beside him shook his head. "We already worked on that for a few days and you did fine! Why can't you act like a genuine couple again? I picked you two based on what I saw last year! Mr. Walter, Mrs. Nancy, do you want to file for a divorce?"

"Yes!" the goth snapped, "Mr. Mason, the only reason why we were fine was because she fell asleep half the time." Tori nodded in a silent agreement at the forward gesture towards her, the balding man sighing.

"That and they're together nearly every class this year-"

"Every class," Jade interrupted.

"Really? Huh," the teacher furrowed his brows. "You're new here Clark, this -" he pointed at the two with his index and middle fingers on his right hand "- isn't new."

"I don't care!" the man stomped furiously, taking his signature fedora off with a huff. "I've seen these two's potential and if they don't get it right by the time the performance is done we will have a terrible review on the school that won't let loose until this freshmen are seniors!" Quickly, he hopped onto the stage, situating his black hat back on his red locks with a stern gaze. "You two have the whole school on your shoulders-"

"And the rest of the cast," the goth bickered back.

"Jade, shut it," Tori growled warningly, immediately snapping Jade's jaws together.

Clark pursed his lips, momentarily thankful for the Vega's ability to bicker back against the thespian. "Yes, the rest of the cast as well," he admitted, "But the story is centered around two couples, one of which is you two ladies. You literally have the school on your shoulders because yours is supposed to have more emotion while the other is just a fling, got it?"

"Fine," Jade mumbled as Tori sighed, "Alright."

The director flicked his blue eyes down at his watch, scowling momentarily. "Girls, the bell rings in five minutes. You better get going now, we don't have time," he murmured wearily, hearing two pairs of steps make their way quickly towards their bags and out the Black Box Theatre's doors. "Are you sure you know what you're doing Sikowitz?"

The man nodded with a quiet grin across his lips. "Yes, I think I know enough about them now...I've pushed a little bit before and they've cracked, I don't see why they wouldn't now," he answered with a noisy sip of a coconut.

"Why do you drink that?" Mr. Mason rolled his eyes, cringing at the straw's restless call.

"It's good for the heart Clark, I'd think you would want to start based on your high blood pressure," he clapped his shoulder, striding towards the double doors.

Furrowing his brows, the director lifted his gaze. "I don't have high blood pressure..."

"All redheads do," Sikowitz grinned leaving with the door closing behind.

Scratching the greying stubble along his jaw, Clark muttered, "But my sister doesn't...and she's a redhead." The bell rang through his thoughts, abruptly startling him before he calmed his rushing heart. "Maybe I do..." Mr. Mason sighed hesitantly, chewing the inside of his cheek before setting off towards the main hall. Students cycled in and out, grabbing their books and such from their lockers before heading outside. A group of girls giggled as they went, occasionally looking along the road for any cars - which there were many - moving about, heading in various directions for their Tuesday evening activities.

As they strode past the parked cars, grazing along the hoods with their fingertips, they still talked and babbled.

"Get your hands off my car!" Jade barked from the inside of hers, Tori giving a quick, apologetic smile as one of the blondes leapt from the black hood.

"You know," the half-Latina started, feeling the black Avista Buick rumble as the engine spurred to life, "you don't have to be so ganky all the time."

"This car took a while to save up for, don't tell me that I can't snap at people for rubbing their asses all over it."

"They weren't-"

Pale eyes shot towards Tori, eyebrow raised. "They might as well have." Dark eyes glanced over the interior, her thoughts growing in wonder. She never did manage to find any time to save up for anything such as this, even if her own car had taken a lot of time an energy. Her hand brushed over the fine, black leather of the side doors, the interior lined with silver - though she doubted it was actual silver - the small little details would take her a week to save up for each.

"So..." she started softly, picking up Jade's cold gaze from her fingernails, "How long did it take you to save up for this?"

"Summer and fall break," she muttered simply, "Though I had to work overtime for it."

"That's still not a long time," the half-Latina noted.

The goth shook her head, admitting, "My family really already had the money but I wanted to get most of it covered without touching too much of my allowance." She turned towards the exit of the parking lot, catching the sight of a familiar car. "Sikowitz," she growled, pulling out of the space and then following the red jeep out. The Vega flicked her gaze around the car, still stunned by the luxury. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing she's seen on TV though it was certainly different in real life.

 _'Perhaps this is Jade's life though,'_ her thoughts hammered.

Clearing her throat, the Vega asked, "What do you think Sikowitz will make us do?"

The wheels turned a corner, Jade mumbling after, "Dunno. Make us go on a date? Spend the night? Something retarded."

"You think that it has something to do with the play?" Tori thought aloud.

"No shit," the thespian commented. "Where the _hell_ are we going?"

The half-Latina only shrugged, pursing her lips with dark eyes on the floor. "Uh...maybe he'll make us do a trust exercise like fall into each other's arms off a building or something," she reasoned quietly.

"Really? Would you honestly risk your life with the hopes that I'd catch you?" Jade snorted, gripping the wheel tightly as Sikowitz turned further into a more sketchy neighborhood. "The fuck is he taking us to a dump for?" she scowled under her breath, eyes darting along the road. Fences lined the sidewalks along with smaller houses and run-down shops. The barriers were cheap with dead cars against them, windows cracked and tires stolen.

"Now I'm getting a bit worried," Tori breathed, her eyes following the red jeep, "He better not just leave us here or something."

"Maybe the milk in his coconut was too sour today," came a growl beside the half-Latina; she couldn't argue with it in all honesty. "Is that- is that the pound?" she asked, leaning forward once Sikowitz drove up to a parking lot.

Tori groaned as their own set of wheels rolled in. "He better not be doing what I think he's doing." Within minutes, after the two scrambled out of the car, jogging across the lot to find their acting teacher with open arms at the front of a sign. In bolded letters it read, 'LOS ANGELES ANIMAL CARE & CONTROL.'

"What the hell are we doing here?" Jade barked.

"We," he grinned toothily, "Are getting you two a dog."

"My parents won't be happy about that," the Vega replied, Jade crossing her arms and nodding once in agreement.

The teacher shook his head. "Nope, called them today and they were fine and I don't think yours care..." his eyes lingered over the sighing half-Latina and seething West.

"Okay, I care then," she grumbled stubbornly. "Anyway, if that's all we're doing then we'll just switch the dog every other da-"

"Nope," Sikowitz tisked, "You two will have to take care of the dog until the play together within the same household...and don't try sneaking out of it, the Vega's are in this too. Again, Jade, I don't think yours care."

"What do you mean? We have to live together for a _month_?!" Tori gaped, whining at the nod as an answer. "She'll rip my head off, why are we doing this?"

"You're redoing the assignment you were given last Tuesday. However, this time it is with a real, breathing puppy and not a toy, clear?"

"I can still drown it," Jade snapped.

"Hey! That is animal abuse!" the half-Latina twisted quickly, a fire in her eyes.

The goth raised her hands in defense, spitting, "I'm not going to actually drown a _dog_ , calm down!"

"Oh you two...you're going to learn so much from this," the man laughed gleefully, cutting across the bickering. "Anyway, let's go in and choose the dog for the, erm... Doggie Project!" The girls locked their gazes with each other, slumping their figures as they followed the man into the building, the smell of wet fur and barking dogs clogging their senses.


	2. Day 1 - Tues - Part 2

_**No One's Perspective** _ _**-**_

"So how about that one?" the half-Latina pointed at a small cage, a small boxer gazing at her with soft eyes.

Jade shook her head, muttering, "It's already adopted, see?" Dark eyes flicked towards the small print on a card, furrowing her brows.

"Why the hell did they write it so small?" she grumbled as the goth moved towards the side, gesturing Tori over.

"How about this one?" she pointed at a German Shepard. The half-Latina glanced over to where Jade was pointing, recoiling at once, shooting a glare at her.

"That one's under bite quarantine!" she hissed, Jade scowling. Just a few strides behind them stood Sikowitz, a small grin etched on his face. He shook his mane, stroking his beard a little. It was humorous to him how much time it actually took for them to swoop into another argument. He checked his bare wrist, nodding enthusiastically; it had been only five minutes since they've been in the building. The girls continued to growl at each other, the German Shepard backing away slowly before letting out a bark of its own.

" _Quiet_ ," Jade snarled, silencing the larger dog immediately. The girls continued on their walk down the hall, pointing out several different dogs that may be a good fit. Most of Jade's picks were of pit-bulls and other larger dogs, however Sikowitz shook his head, muttering about explaining the reason later. "They aren't that bad," she growled after the fourth water-eyed pit-bull was turned down.

He twisted around, straightening his scarf over his flannel fest, nodding. "Oh I know, they're all too big."

The half-Latina furrowed her brows, tilting her head to the side. "Why does it matter how big they are?"

"Well..." the teacher started, gnawing at his bottom lip, "I'll explain a bit more later but you two will have to take care of the dog at _all_ times..."

"We're taking it to school," Jade muttered, raising her studded eyebrow.

"Yup," the man bobbed his head.

The half-Latina glanced down the hall, her face contorting into a small grimace. "Then I suppose we should look in a different row, all of these ones look big."

"Yup."

Taking her eyes from where the Vega had gestured to, the goth snapped, "And you didn't tell us twenty minutes ago?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to keep saying 'yup?'"

And to the thespian's question, Sikowitz answered, "Yes... Anyway, I'll be just milling around so you two scurry off and get a doggo that isn't going to clobber you two to death if you walk it." Slowly, the two girls backed away from the man, keeping their eyes on him until at least a few paces away. Glancing at each other, they turned around, leaving Sikowitz to chat with one of the black Labradors wagging its tail. Once outside the one small quadrant of the area, Jade immediately scowled at the amount of yapping and barking sounding from the smaller buildings.

" _God_ ," she hissed, pressing her hands to her ears, "Who the hell drove a freaking UPS truck near here?" Tori merely shrugged, eyes skimming along a set of signs just ahead from the two. "What?"

"There's a meet and greet inside," she pointed, "I guess we could walk in, looks like today's an special day for adoption."

The goth exhaled, murmuring, "Alright...let's go." With a general direction to guide them towards the dogs - along with a small hope that it would satisfy Sikowitz' standards - Jade and Tori strode towards double doors. To her relief, Jade found the set of rooms to be quieter and not as aggressive as outside or the other small buildings. "So...we go in a room then?"

"I guess so, I really don't think that this place communicates well," the youngest Vega shrugged.

"The people you mean," Jade scoffed, earning a small eye roll and grin. Before looping around the rooms for a bit, Tori decided to go into one, Jade hanging about outside to observe a few of the cats in the windows along the walls. She rested her index finger on the corner of the glass with a few, kittens padding at it, a tabby just staring dully or a friendly tom nuzzling into it. She clenched her jaw once pale eyes met a black pile of fur huddled in its litterbox, green eyes staring right out. Her gaze flicked towards the small note, reading 'Bite Quarantine' in fine, red print. The green eyes, once Jade glanced back at them, spoke out of fear and hesitation, something she knew all too well.

Jerking her gaze from the window, the West strode towards the room Tori had gone in, realizing she hadn't come back out. Opening the door, she raised her studded brow as the half-Latina giggled, her back towards Jade. Closing the door behind her, pale eyes switched towards the attendant in the corner who wore a smile across her wrinkled face. "Uh...did you find a dog Vega?" she asked, dark eyes finding hers.

Tori nodded enthusiastically as the woman murmured, "This little one hasn't been adopted in the few months he's been here. Really sweet guy."

"See?" the half-Latina shuffled to the side, exposing the small little dog. Jade frozen, staring at the blonde little thing as it scurried over, black nose along its small, narrow, yellow snout sniffing. Strands of hair flaked him unevenly, his small feet barely bigger than what the goth would imagine guitar pick would be. Coals blinked up at her as its small, little tail swung, one ear perked up while the other sagged at the corner. A small pink tongue dragging out, presenting short, white teeth along his gums.

"That is not a dog," Jade commented absentmindedly, not paying attention to what was flowing from her mouth, "That is a rat..."

" _Jade_ ," Tori snapped as the rat-dog began to lick the tip of Jade's boot, tail wagging his excitement, "Do you have to be mean to everything that actually likes you?" Pale eyes glared at her while the woman chuckled in the corner.

She shrugged, standing up from her chair before folding her arms. "I've actually heard worse about him...Any-who, well what do you think? Are you two adopting him together or..."

"Yeah, we have to," Tori nodded.

"You have to? How so?"

"Well," came a voice from the door, sending both the girls and the dog hurling themselves away from it. Tori closed her eyes while Jade held her heart, the blonde dog shaking in the corner. Sikowitz grinned - highly amused from his surprise - continuing with his answer, "Both these two go to our Hollywood Arts and this year there is a play that will be as a review of the school... This is a simple bonding excersise the two will have to go through to cooperate with each other." The lady nodded as he finished with a smile. Blue eyes darted towards the small dog as it stepped from the corner, his head tilting to the side. "But Jade might have a point..."

"Well the dog is a small dog and it's a little fluff ball-" Tori glanced down at the small, coal eyes as they blinked, "-hair ball of joy."

"Yeah, uh...small is an understatement. I feel like I eat that for every meal," Jade snorted.

" _Jade_ ," the half-Latina hissed. "Come on, please? This dog is a good one and it already likes you and me... Come on, please? Please, please. It's been here for months and it wants to be freed, please."

The goth cringed at her pleads, the two pairs of dark eyes sending a twist in her gut. "I feel like we would loose it easily and how the hell are we going to catch it?"

"Jade...please, for me?" the Vega begged one last time, her dark, rusted eyes piercing through hers.

"Alright," Jade murmured quietly, backing away slowly, "Alright! We'll get the damn dog." As the half-Latina grinned, the lady chuckled, glancing at the teacher.

"Now the paperwork, who's going to-"

"I'll cover it," Sikowitz nodded, "I kinda brought them into it anyway."

**. . .**

"And do be sure to brush your teeth!"

"I know mom! I'm not five..." Tori grumbled, shrugging a bag over her shoulder and a small suitcase behind.

Holly raised a brow, folding her arms with a hip out. "Look, this is going on because of you two," she murmured, eyeing the small dog in Trina's lap, licking the avocado off of her hands. "Now the dog- what's its name again?" The girls merely shrugged, having no name still.

"I call it Rat," Jade growled from the door, taking her gaze off from her fingers. The youngest Vega rolled her eyes, glaring at the goth bitterly.

"Would you just get the little bag for him?" she snapped, making her way towards the door. Grudgingly she obeyed, tossing the bag towards Trina who scowled. As the dog was slid in the bag, its muzzle green, Tori let her gaze wander towards it; she wasn't sure whether or not avocado was really good for dogs. Though, one Jade held the small bag in her grasp, the dog's head poking out with his small pink tongue, she turned to her parents with a small smile. "So I'll see you on Sundays?"

"Uh huh," David nodded, crossing the room to give her a short hug, "But other than that kiddo, you're on your own."

" _Hey_ ," Jade muttered, "She has to take care of the dog and me too."

"Jade, quit that," the half-Latina growled within a short embrace with her mother. The thespian mumbled under her breath, the words unintelligible to the rest. With the thespian and small dog out the door, already heading to the car, Tori turned around, giving a small smile to the rest. "So see you later," she murmured, the rest waving. The front door closed behind her, dark eyes darting back towards the house that had then loomed before her. It had only been a mere few seconds and the singer regretted her decision to bunk with Jade dearly. Though, as discussed, Jade was practically the only person living in the house frequently, giving them more time and space to bond properly. _'Like a little family,'_ Tori's thoughts scowled.

Picking up her head, she furrowed her brows, finding Jade's car running along the curb, lights in the inside on while the goth leaned against the side. "Where's the dog?"

"Rat's at the front seat. You are taking your car, aren't you?" came her terse answer.

Shoving her luggage in the back seat of her car, the Vega growled under her breath, slamming the door. "The dog's name isn't going to be Rat!"

"He responds to it," Jade shrugged, a smug grin crawling across her face once a small 'yip' agreed through the window. "See?" Defeated, the half-Latina gave a harsh exhale, sliding into her 1990 red Mazda, shoving the keys into the ignition. Soon enough - too soon in her mind - her own set of wheels trailed behind Jade's fancier set, turning corners and halting at red lights. Her eyes constantly flicked at the dashboard, checking the time; at '5:47' they crossed the intersection right in front of her neighborhood, Sherwood Hills. By '5:51,' the girls passed the street leading to Hollywood Arts, and '5:56' Tori found herself waiting for Jade in the coffee shop's parking lot, the Buick in the middle of the line.

"I swear to God, Jade, if you're just doing this to piss me off," the half-Latina grumbled, shuffling through her purse at the passenger seat, "It's working..." With her pear-phone pressed to her ear, she stared off to the street, eyes following as the cars passed, the thespian picking up the phone as the dashboard told '5:59.'

 _"Hey,"_ she drawled on the other end.

"Don't you 'hey' me!" she spat, "Why are _you_ getting coffee now?"

 _"Because I want some..."_ Tori growled, gripping the steering wheel tightly as she listened to the distant voice of the lady handing Jade her order, the goth mumbling, _"Yeah, whatever. Keep the change."_

Rolling her eyes, the singer hummed bitterly, "Okay, you have your drink now. Can we _go_?"

_"...fine. And Vega, it's not good to distract a driver."_

Dropping her phone on the seat beside her, the youngest Vega glared as the black car pulled out, her own soon following. At '6:10' exact, her car halted along the long, twisting driveway to the biggest house she would ever set foot in. Climbing out of the car, Tori stood in awe at the structure. It was very unlike her own modern house. It had quirks here and there, vines curling along the sides of the grey bricks at almost looked foreboding. Though, the windows winked down at her with the overgrown garden that hadn't been looked after for years - possibly even a decade as she looked around the whole front yard with the huge oak tree swaying in the breeze - the house gave a rather calming and collected nature.

"You can stop staring at it, it isn't the Mona Lisa," Jade snapped, the small dog in his bag at her grasp.

"I- I just...it's beautiful," the Vega stammered, shooting a quick glance towards the goth, "How-"

"Please don't be one of those people..."

She stood back, raising a brow at Jade's comment which sounded almost embarrassed and impatient. "What?"

"Don't ask how much it was worth," she growled, "I swear every-fucking-being that comes over needs to ask that."

"I wasn't going to," Tori chuckled, casting a gaze towards the goth's car, "I was asking how old it was. Mine's, you know, kind of newer."

It was then Jade's turn to look puzzled, her eyes glaring back at the gothic, Victorian manor. "Nobody ever asks that," she whispered softly, pale eyes trailing to the Vega who merely shrugged. "Uh... I'd say something like 1903 to 1908. Something like that." All three pairs of eyes rested on the great structure which sat proudly on its land, basking in what it was. Jade abruptly shook her head, bringing the cup of coffee to her lips. "Get your stuff, I'll take you to your room."

The half-Latina nodded, shouldering her bag from the front seat as Jade shrugged on her other bag, leaving the suitcase at the back seats. With the car doors closed and steps padding their way up to the creaking steps - the house greeting the new guests - the two girls entered the home, Tori's wonder expanding. The interior of the house matches with Jade's several Skype calls and Slap videos while remaining aligned with the exterior. There were so many intricacies of the manor that she had wanted to explore, though with Jade already making her way up the stairs, a small blonde head bobbing up and down excitedly with a pink tongue hanging out, she realized there would be no time.

She struggled all the way up the stairs with the small suitcase, grunting as Jade smirked with ease. By the time Tori made it to the top, her head twisted to her left, finding combat boots cross the corner. Grumbling, the singer made her way to a room at the very end of the hall, Jade already letting the small dog out. He bounced on the bed, rolling about it with tis tail wagging furiously. The goth allowed the bag to plummet to the floor beside the full sized bed, pale eyes drawing towards dark ones by the door.

"This is your room, there's a bathroom to the right, down one and then the kitchen and stuff is down the stairs," she growled, striding towards the door as Tori shuffled through, "And, don't go down to the basement. My room is off limits."

"Call me Belle why don't you?" the youngest Vega retorted, earning a false smile.

"You're taking care of the dog," the thespian muttered, her steps striding through the hall and back down the stairs in a flash. Sighing, she gazed down at the small Chihuahua - as she assumed - who blinked back up happily before diving towards the bed. The teen giggled, taking in the room for the first time in the few minutes she had stood within it. Her first impression that this was a childhood bedroom and, from the pictures that hung on the walls and the pile of stuffed animals on a chair in the corner, it would be a good assumption to make.

She rolled her suitcase at the foot of the bed, setting her bag down beside where Jade had dropped hers. Her steps made their way towards a framed picture that leaned against the wall on a small desk beside the corner chair. Tori tilted her head to the side, reading 'National Junior Honors Society.' "Huh," she hummed, her gaze flicking along the rows of younger kids before spotting what had to be Jade. And as labeled, to her surprise, she was the president. Her gaze then flicked towards another picture to the side, a younger version of Jade holding a medal which lay at the side. Tori ran her thumb over the dusted bronze, '1st Place Writer' engraved in it.

She let her eyes wonder back towards the pictures, her expression falling into a rather grim one. Jade gazed at the camera with no emotion showing, only her eyes blazing with what Tori recognized as loathing. Not that Jade had ever hated taking pictures, though the expression said it all, even if it wasn't surprising to the half-Latina; the girl in the photos looked unrelenting but rather determined to not show her enthusiasm.

Her attention only turned from the desk once the small dog pawed at the door, glancing back. _'Hungry,'_ Tori reasoned mentally, striding towards the door before halting. Her eyes shifted to the side, finding a small dresser to the left of her. Sitting on top of it - without a coat of dust - sat a warm beverage in a white cup. She cocked her head to the side, picking up the cup. As she analyzed the side, the youngest Vega realized that it wasn't Jade's but hers, labeled 'Caramel Mocha, shot of cream.'

"How did she..." the singer mumbled, her eyes darting back down the hall. Taking a couple of swigs, she licked her lips, setting the cup at the side before following the small dog down the stairs. Once at the landing, Tori furrowed her brows, hearing a faint 'beep' of a microwave in the distance. Soon enough she came across the kitchen, not the tiniest bit surprised at the quality. Jade leaned against the counter, her own cup of coffee to her lips. Pale eyes switched to the girl, remaining on her. "So...do you have food?"

"You're going to get it yourself," Jade growled.

Tori closed her eyes, counting to five before blinking them open. "Okay," she murmured patiently, a sharpness lining it, "So what do you have?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you have to be so _difficult_?" Tori abruptly spat, gripping the counter.

"And why do you have to be so demanding? I just got here!" Jade snarled, setting her cup down with a harsh bang against the granite countertop. If there had been coffee at the top, Tori wouldn't have doubted it would've sloshed out from the lid. "Go check for yourself!"

"Then what are you heating up? I didn't have lunch today because _someone_ threw it at Sinjin," she growled, the small dog's head whirling back and forth as it sat in the middle, stomach growling. It gave a soft 'yip,' attempting to drive their attention. Though, with the heat of their words, the small dog learned quickly it wouldn't be so easy. It barked louder, only it to fall on deaf ears.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have tried to look at my papers!"

"I was helping!" Tori snapped back, jaw clenching.

Jade scoffed, throwing her arms in the air. "Didn't ask for it!"

"You _said_ you needed help!"

"Not from you!"

"Why not? I have straight A's like you!" The small dog continued to yelp ferociously, the microwave beeping its finals second. The girls paid no mind. With a short growl, small paws bolted towards black socks, jaws pinching it.

Jade howled, jerking her foot away from the dog immediately, pale eyes piercing down at determined, black coals. "That's it you little fucker!"

" _Jade_ ," Tori gasped hotly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Jade rolled her eyes, "Little _rat_." As steps padded their way around the dog towards the microwave, the half-Latina opened her mouth to retort, pale eyes glance at the reflection in the small window. "Zip it," she snarled her order. With her jaw unhinged, Tori watched as Jade pulled out a small bowl, setting it to the ground. The dog tilted its head to the side curiously, its floppy ear hanging. "Just eat the damn chicken," the goth growled, the dog diving for the dish. The girls glanced at each other, their heating stares locking as Jade exhaled slowly. "We'll get groceries tomorrow."

With her jaw tense, dark eyes narrowed, her mouth piled with words. "Why the hell do you think everything I do is wrong?"

Jade gnawed at the inside of her cheek, eyes widening slightly. It was either two options, tell what was wanted to say or what was in the heat of the moment. She chose the latter. "I can list so many different things..."

"Oh, do tell me," the half-Latina scoffed.

"Oh alright then!" the thespian gripped the counter, raising her voice. As she cursed out her reasons, the small dog halted, backing away from the kitchen to eat his food when the time was calmer.


	3. Day 2 - Wed

_**No One's Perspective** _ _**-** _

She groaned angrily, dark eyes flicking towards her phone's screeching alarm. Pressing down on the screen, she flicked her gaze around, furrowing her brows. _'Not my room...'_ her thoughts managed before she growled once again. The day's events prior had dawned on her. _'Had it really been just yesterday?'_ thoughts hammered again as she rose from the bed. While the sheets were quite nice - more comfortable than her cheaper ones - Tori had crashed just as she hit the bed, vaguely recalling neon numbers blinking '11:57' once the argument had ceased.

Picking up her pear-phone, the Vega glanced down. At the very least - as she concluded - it wasn't all that late, she only slept through her alarm for roughly five minutes. Heaving a sigh she trudged through the room, making her way out before little feet bounded towards her excitedly from the hall. His small tongue hung out of his mouth, tail wagging excessively. "Hey little guy!" she chuckled, scratching between his ears, "I'll feed you once I take a quick shower, how 'bout that?"

The small rat-dog - since Tori still refused to call him 'Rat' - almost tripped over himself, following the half-Latina as she pulled a towel from the small closet just in front of the bathroom. Once bare feet met the cool tile, her right hand clutched her stomach, a long growl emitting from it. "I am hungry aren't I?" she whined softly, setting the towel down.

"Let's see here," she turned around, shutting the door as the blonde dog leapt inside, "Wait, no, _dude_ ," she growled tersely, "You're not watching me bathe... Did Jade take you out to-" Her words halted as the dog danced around anxiously, tail wagging. "Is she even here?" With her gut telling her so, she grumbled tiredly, shuffling back out the door. "Come on buddy, let's take you out.." She clambered down the stairs and through the kitchen, eventually getting towards the backyard. with the small dog at her heel, she glanced down, biting her lip.

In one swoop she picked up the small animal with a hand, holding him to her chest as she strode out. Tori ventured out to the yard, eyes roaming about. Alike the front it was severely overgrown, especially around the back. When the manor was gardened well, she imagined different types of plants and flowers to bloom with the different sections. "Alright, so we haven't gotten you a collar or anything to have you under our- my or Jade's name so...you'll go to the bathroom in here," the half-Latina grimaced, setting him down in a large, round pot - perhaps used for a tree sapling at one point - as his restroom. The small dog sniffed about, dark eyes gliding towards her. She merely shrugged, turning away briefly as he did his thing.

Once done, the rat-dog let out a short 'yip,' announcing his accomplishment. Tori smiled in response, lifting the small dog from the plant pot before heading back inside, shutting the door behind her. "Wait," she halted in her steps, glancing back down wearily, "You're going to need to go with me... _God_ Sikowitz." Glancing at the microwave, she growled at the time. '6:21' wasn't a bad time by a long shot, however the activities she figured was needed to be done would take a good chunk of time.

"You stay here," she ordered softly, her body shuffling through the different cupboards and fridge. Nothing was found to be edible for the dog, only condiments and a few different drinks scattered about. "Does she even buy food?" Tori sighed, furrowing her brows. Marching towards the stairs a few minutes later - the rat-dog following closely behind - steps stopped as dark eyes went towards the window. Giving a short breath, she swore loudly, "God damn it Jade!" her foot stomped on the ground, "The hell did you already leave fo- _fuck_."

Sucking on her thumb, the singer glared at the jagged end of the coffee table right beside her, some of the wood splinters sticking out. She shook her head irritably, rubbing her eyes before darting up the stairs. Within seconds she found herself in the bathroom, the small dog sitting comfortably on the toilet as it flushed, the half-Latina staring in the mirror. In her eyes, she looked absolutely _dreadful_. Fitting with the scowl was her messy locks and baggy eyes.

She merely grunted, shuffling towards the shower. With a small grimace, Tori glanced down at the dog whose coal eyes blinked at her curiously. "Uh...turn around," she whispered. As expected, he didn't. "Rat- God no," she pressed her fingers on her forehead, "Buddy, turn around..." With events repeating themselves, she grudgingly gave in, stripping down as the shower rained over the bottom of the tub.

Once stepping in, most of the stress left, leaving her with pure, dull tiredness. Her body went through the usual habits, even with the sudden pauses to make observations on what was available to her. She lathered her hair in what seemed to smell best - some random beach, exotic scent which she didn't care to know - letting everything just flow off her shoulders. She could make this a good day, as she had concluded with a firm nod.

_Her steps clicked further than hers, pale eyes lingering behind with interest. "Vega... What are you doing?" she drawled quietly, folding her arms as she leaned against her car. A grin spread across the singer's face as a studded brow went up, a small quirk with her own lips. "Hey, come on...we need to get home. It's passed midnight."_

_"Like Sikowitz promised," Tori growled, glancing across the orange-lit parking lot to find Sinjin and Burt striding towards their car. "Will you drop me off?"_

_"Or have you walk all that way? No. Not happening, just get in," Jade shook her head, slipping in. Nodding in appreciation, the half-Latina followed suit, finding herself buckled in moments later. Silence stretched amongst them, a firm grip on the steering wheel. Pale eyes flashed towards the mirror, the Vega immediately tearing her gaze away from it, cheeks warming. "Okay, I know when people are staring," came a smooth rasp, "Tell me, why are you doing just that?"_

_"Just what?"_

_"Staring," the thespian rolled her eyes._

_With a curve of her lips, gaze falling along the road, Tori chuckled with her game. "Me? When?"_

_"Yes you," the other snapped tersely, "Just now."_

_"What?"_

_"_ Now _, Vega. Tell me why you were staring otherwise..." The threat dissipated in the air, Tori looking over with curiosity. As a red light bathed the two, Jade turned her head, eyes unblinking. "Tell me."_

_"What?"_

_"Oh-my-God," pale hands tightened around the wheel, a quick laugh wheezing from between her lips. "Tell me!"_

_"Okay, okay," Tori swatted the other's shoulder as the light blinked green; she honestly didn't know why the hell the lights were changing, it was strange seeing as it was in the middle of the night. "I was wondering what conditioner you use..."_

_Jade hummed quietly, her expression unamused. "So you were staring because you wanted to know what I use for my hair," she groaned, "Why?"_

_"Dunno," Tori shrugged, "It looks nice."_

_"Fishing for compliments?" the goth snorted menacingly, turning the corner._

_"No," the Vega muttered truthfully, "Just giving them." The other flicked a quick gaze, shaking her head softly._

_She sighed pitifully, grumbling with, "Are you that deprived of a date that you took this one seriously? We didn't even know it was one until Sikowitz dumped us."_

_"I can give compliments!" the half-Latina scowled hotly, a few chuckles ringing through the car. He lips softened as Jade glanced over, white flashing while pale eyes glimmered for a mere second, pulling away to go back to the road._

Dark eyes blinked, furrowed brows slanted along her forehead as her gaze rested on the conditioner bottle in the corner. Dove rang through her thoughts, bringing a dull chill down her spine. With most of the soap from her hair, Tori shook her head, shutting off the water. Without the water pounding against her, her ears throbbed with her heart thumping quickly. She rolled her eyes, growling quietly before stepping out, the rat-dog curled in a little ball by the door.

Out one door and in the next, she found herself sitting on the bed in dry clothes, somewhat-dry hair resting on one shoulder. The singer glared at the opposite wall, grimacing quickly. _'It wouldn't do any good to dwell or remind you of it,'_ her thoughts hammered, eyes shifting towards the small dog bag. "I'll have to get you a collar and a leash, alright?" she mumbled at the coal eyes, "Come on...we have about an hour 'till school so we should have time."

He strides were sluggish all the way down, the small dog in the bag which hung from her arm. The youngest Vega glowered down the hall leading to the opposite side of the house where - surely - Jade's room was. With her reasoning, it had to have been, after all, how could anybody piss off Jade on the other side? To answer her own question, Tori scoffed, her mind still lagging from the restless sleep. "Come on budders," she yawns slowly, "Let's go to the store and get food..."

The only answer that came was a small 'yip.'

**. . .**

Her hands were finally free from any sort of restraint of the small companion. It wasn't that she hated it - because she has grown to adore it - though time was needed to not have some cheap fabric scratching against her palms. With a quick swing the blinking locker was thrown open, the half-Latina not even batting an eye as it rattled, dizzy from hitting the wall so hard. "Whoa muchacha," came a friendly voice behind her, "You alright? You've been in a funk all day."

The teen turned, giving a gentle smile at the musician who glanced back curiously. "Yeah, I'm- I'm fine...it's just this whole thing with Jade," Tori brushed off, slipping another book into her locker.

"Well...you've still been in a funk. I mean, living in the same house for a while _and_ sharing a dog will do somethin'," he started stepping forward cautiously, "But you look kinda...dead."

"Oh thanks for that," she grinned falsely.

Andre rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Alright, sure. You look like you didn't sleep. Is Jade's house that bad?"

"No, it's actually a really nice house," she nodded, closing her locker once all books needed for the next set of classes were in, "But we stayed up for a long time and I couldn't go to sleep."

"Up for how long doing what?"

"I don't know, midnight?" she shrugged, "And, uh...arguing actually." The dark boy gawked, jaw unhinged while the half-Latina sighed. "Don't start," she warned wearily, "It won't change anything...I swear she's like a damn brick wall."

Pursing his lips, Andre followed his best friend as she ducked into the crowd for lunch, fingers along his chin in thought. "Maybe it'll be good," he mumbled, "I mean, some things just, kinda, go bad before they go good, you know?"

"Well with Jade and I-" she swerved to the left of a trombone "-we started off bad, then kind of good-" her footsteps whirled about a group of incoherent girls, all glancing down at their phones "-and then worse, and then good, and then fine, and then really good-" Andre skipped passed an opening door, cursing as Tori continued to mark down all the rolling hills and bumps in their 'friendship' or whatever it was. "And _then_ it was really bad and-"

"Okay, I get it... So you had to take off a bunch of Band-Aids," he groaned, the wind nearly knocked out of him for just walking through the busiest hall in school in under a minute, "So what? This may be good."

Dark eyes blinked at him, her brows stitched together. "I didn't even get to when she died her hair black!"

" _Please_ don't," he whined quickly. After exhaling briefly, their steps still going through the school randomly, the musician said, "Look, that's just how you two are right? And besides, I was asking more about you staring at her all of history than anything...you did say you were tired right?"

"I wasn't staring," Tori murmured grudgingly.

He rolled his eyes with a small shake of his head. "Right," he drew out, "Tori, honestly, you were giving Jade a run for her money."

"What?" the singer snapped around, eyes wide, "What do you mean?"

"Uh...she stares at you. A _lot_."

"No she doesn't," Tori mumbled; she's never seen her anyways.

The boy shrugged, breathing in the fresh air - as fresh as Los Angeles' air supply can be - of the Asphalt Café. "She doesn't do it when everybody's looking. I only notice because I sit behind her in history."

"Was she today?"

"No," he shook his head, "More like sleeping." When the half-Latina scoffed sourly, Andre frowned. "What?"

Tori shook her head, raising a hand before answering, "Well, if she was so tired, she shouldn't have left so early. I woke up and she wasn't there and I had to take care of the dog myself."

"So she left you with Rat-"

"Not his name."

"-and she's still not helping? Jeez, you _are_ in a little pickle then..." She merely nodded in agreement, stepping up towards the line bustling with hungry souls waiting to have their fill. Within a few minutes, both Andre and Tori joined the table with hot plastic containers in their hands, a burrito and pizza respectively. Jade tossed her head with a groan, Beck rolling his eyes as the half-Latina raised a brow, settling down with her bag. "Anyway," Andre murmured, giving a quick nod towards the Canadian, "I'll be right back with my food."

Without so much of a word, the musician then tore towards the truck, his mind on the last sub sandwich available. "Wait!" Beck furrowed his brows, glancing at Tori who'd already wolfed down half of her pizza, "That's _all_ yours?"

"I'm hungry," Jade grunted sourly, pale eyes on the burrito.

"Do you want some?" the Vega snapped, earning a firm nod as Beck blinked, his question going unanswered. A quick toss later, the goth jerked back having bits of the bean sauce in the burrito in her hair. Canines flashed as she snarled, Tori spitting, "Should have thought of that before _leaving_ me alone to take care of the dog!"

"The little rat was fine, right?" she groaned, rolling her eyes, "Not too hard to take care of!"

"Uh...girls?"

"But I didn't have any damn food to feed him with! This is my dinner, lunch and breakfast Jade!" the singer scoffed, "And you just took half of my burrito and I _know_ you went down to I-Hop and scarfed down a pleasant pancake!"

The actor flicked his gaze between the two seething teens, both shooting daggers at each other. "Hey...girls, come on...you're gonna make Cat cry," he mumbled, halting the debate with "French toast" and "gank" hanging in the air. Two pairs of narrow eyes landed on the shaking ventriloquist and redhead with their foods in their hands, looming hesitantly over the table.

The thespian sighed, gripping the half of the burrito in her firm grasp, a hot bean trailing down her thumb. With pale eyes resting murderously on searing dark ones, she growled, "Beck. Get another coffee."

"But that's your third one toda-"

"Give me another coffee. Twice the size as I normally do. Four sugars," Jade barked, Beck pursing his lips. Deciding to _not_ go against her, he briefly nodded, standing from the table before heading for the hot drink. Cautiously, the other three - Andre joining slowly - sat down, feeling as if waters leveled to their necks, about to thrash about at any moment. Though, after a silence settled down, they soon came to realize - as both girls yawned - no fight was left in them. Each took a generous bite from their individual meals, eyes surveying while the other two practically swallowed theirs' whole.

And as their so-called plates were emptied, both stood toe to toe, eyeing each other competitively. Andre narrowed his eyes as their expressions changed, Tori's growing more fierce while Jade's more defensive. _'Please don't tell me their freaking reading each other's minds...'_ his thoughts hammered.

"Get the dog from Sikowitz, it's your turn to take care of it," the half-Latina seethed.

"No, I'm not taking care of the little rat," Jade scowled.

" _Get-the-dog-from-Sikowitz_ ," Tori snarled, even Andre shivering from the amount of temporary loath laced into it. "I swear Jade, you'll wish you'll have more than a couple of scissors on you," eyes wondered along Jade's boots and sides, lingering over her chest before switching to widening, pale eyes, "once I'm done. Get the dog. Not saying it again."

Pursing her lips, Jade snapped, "I'm only getting the dog because I want to." With a smug smirk the singer turned around, hand snatching the large cup of coffee from the unsuspecting Beck's hands, strolling away, head back as the scorching liquid ran down her throat. Air had barely managed to pass the thespians lips as she gawked, the truth of how, unbelievably furious - or as she would put it, fucking _pissed_ \- Tori was. "Get me another coffee," she pleaded through a rasp, Beck nodding slowly before walking back towards the line.

**. . .**

"And..." dark eyes blinked groggily, her body swaying with the imbalance of her feet. "And now what do you want to do with your-" The line was interrupted with a yawn, the papers in her hand gliding up to cover her mouth.

"Why can't you just get the damn line right?" came a growl which earned a quick glare. "What?" Jade spat hotly.

Tori bitterly snickered, crossing her arms coolly. "I don't run on coffee like you do, Jade; I'm tired, that's what," she replied firmly.

"You took my fucking coffee!" Jade snarled, a loose strand of hair falling over her forehead, eyes blazing. Tori chewed on her lip asbesntmindedly, watching as Jade brushed it away, glaring at the director.

He strode onto the stage, running his hand through his natural red hair, fedora in his hands. "Girls, no cursing Jade, I told you nearly ten minutes ago, and Tori...come on, you got the line before," he sighed wearily. "Sikowitz! We need a talk," he growled, twisting around to find the hippie teacher giggling, the small dog at his lap. "Sikowitz!"

Blue eyes widened towards the three, the man nodding. "Yep, yep!" he chuckled, setting the dog down, "Be free my little elf!" The girls blinked, thoroughly confused as the rat-elf-dog skittered around the chairs, running through its small obstacle course with a pink tongue hanging out. The goth glanced at the half-Latina who shrugged, mouthing 'I don't know.' Hopping up on the stage, Sikowitz folded his arms, leaning over towards Clark as he situated his hat back on his head. "So what?"

"They aren't bonding!"

"Did you really think they would?" the teacher shook his head. "Why would they? I told them to move in with each other on a day they thought they would have a night to themselves! _And_ a dog!" he reasoned, the girls gazing at him with wide eyes, unable to actually believe he didn't drink as much coconut milk that day. "It will take time. You need to calm down for your blood pressure."

"I-do-not-have-high-blood-pressure!" Mr. Mason suddenly fumed, stomping erratically. Shaking his head, he rested his ceasing glower at the girls. "You two get out of here," he jerked his head towards the double doors, "There's no use if there isn't any effort put into it." Hesitantly the two jumped off the stage, picking up their bags before glancing around for the small, forced companion.

"Little doggo!" Tori sang, the little feet still racing around, "Come on bud, we can go home."

Rolling her eyes, Jade stepped forward, barking, "Rat! Get your tiny ass over here!" A small head popped from behind a chair, dark eyes gleaming happily. With a short, little bark it jogged towards the two girls, rubbing against Tori while licking Jade's boots. "Okay, " she moved towards the side, "Stay away..." Instead, the small rat-dog pressed its paws against her leg, standing on its hinds. "No...not going to pet you," the goth crossed her arms, the half-Latina glancing down at it.

"Where's his collar?" she furrowed her brows, distinctly recalling purchasing one that very morning.

"Oh!" Sikowitz jumped, staggering about, "Here it is. I took it off to scratch his 'ittle neck." With the small, blue collar in her grasp, Tori slipped it around the dog's head, settling it on his neck. Soon after, the small dog was put back into his little bag, his little head poking out excitedly, waiting for the next adventure of the day. The singer merely growled quietly as the goth made her way out of the door, abruptly leaving the two to themselves.

 _'Again,'_ she reminded herself.

**. . .**

A still silence in a room is something that Tori had always wanted to avoid. Though, with everything about that day, she knew she couldn't. Dark eyes glared towards the other side of the wall, thoughts hammering back and forth between going home - which wasn't an option - and the _last_ time Sikowitz had attempted to band them together. In her opinion, it had gone great, really. They pulled off the performance afterwards with ease and then...

She furrowed her brows, vaguely recalling how they had argued for five minutes straight the Monday after. Folding her arms, the Vega scowled, glancing down at the small dog who was curled along the pillow, his stomach full of his "doggie-dinner." With a slow buzz flowing through her body, the half-Latina stood from the bed, striding rather groggily - despite her long nap - towards the door. It was then she realized just how dark the house was, the pale light outside barely looming through the curtains about.

"God," she hissed, hopping with a foot in her hands, glaring at the edge of the wall. Shaking her head, the singer strode down the stairs, shutting her eyes once she recalled the first thing said to her once she opened the door. "'Beck's going to be here,'" she mimicked, scoffing as she stepped down the stairs, "'Okay Jade, that's fine.' I'll _fucking_ love that while you do whatever with your boyfriend and I have to take care of the dam- no..." A long exhale drew from her lips, eyes shifting towards the family room.

In her mind, at least they weren't in there. Though, with a quick glare, she sneered towards the living room on the other side of the front door, both in the same chair, lips locking together. Rolling her eyes, Tori padded her way towards the kitchen, brows furrowed at the thought of his hands clawing at her back. _'Quit thinking about it...they're dating,'_ she thought quietly, searching through the fridge. A small victory exploded in her skull once she found that there was actual food stocked in two of the shelves. Food which wasn't a product of her own money.

With a poor excuse of a box of potato salad in her hands - the contents appearing to be something manufactured - she walked towards the stairs, a fork between her teeth. Steps halted hers, dark eyes narrowing as Beck disappeared through a door she had assumed to lead to Jade's room, the other following. The thespian, however, did linger, hand on the door and pale eyes meeting Tori's. Jade nearly shrunk from underneath the half-Latina's gaze, eyes darting towards the ground immediately, not able to look at the tired, fuming and hurt gaze.

Quickly, she swept towards her room, the singer darting up the stairs angrily. The nap - despite her hopes - hadn't shaken any of the tension from that day.

Even so, she couldn't help but not slam the bedroom door behind her, her worries of a loose hinge getting the better of her. Settling down on the bed, she continuously shoveled the salad in her mouth, the taste not registering. Abruptly she grunted, standing up before slamming the half-eaten box on the bedside table, the dog jerking from its nap. "Sorry," she apologized sincerely, watching the small animal go back to its curled position. Glancing out the window, she grumbled, sliding herself underneath the covers. "Stop thinking about her...she won't ever-" her words halted right at the tip of her tongue, her mouth practically gagging. Though she couldn't say it, she wouldn't.

Rubbing the soft ear of the dog, she gave a soft smile. "Goodnight Rat," she mumbled closing her eyes before wrenching them open. She groaned, closing her eyes before cursing, "Damn it Jade..."


	4. Day 3 - Thurs

** _No One's Perspective_ _-_ **

The basement door clicked behind her, back brushing against the wood as dark eyes still burned in her mind. Hurried steps sounded above her, heading towards the other room while she closed her eyes. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ snaked through her skull, steps padding down the stairs. The depths of the dark corners within her room hadn't fazed her - as if it ever had - once she reached the landing, blinking as Beck switched on a lamp beside her bed. Her eyes maneuver towards the wall, the corner used for her videos siding with a large cage resting on her dresser. Black and white had curled into a ball within the small castle-dome, the cage quiet underneath the several shelves above it.

"So..." Her brows furrowed before she twisted around, stunned at the sigh her eyes had landed on.

_Dark eyes lingered over her in amusement. "Jade? What do you-"_

_"Dove," she snapped quietly, the vehicle pushing forward, crossing the green light. "You happy now Vega?" The half-Latina nodded with a quiet grin, doe eyes closing as she turned towards the window. Jade kept her hands firmly on the steering wheel, face set and stern. The car rolled along several streets, the neighborhood soon coming closer. Tires cracked to a halt, the asphalt needing repair in Jade's opinion. Her mind whizzed at the sheer possibility that the night had died too soon, Tori shifting for her buckle too early._

_The singer turned around at the cold clutch around her wrist, the goth's frown pointed towards the floor. "Jade?" she mumbled, "What's up?"_

_"I-" she made an effort to begin, piercing eyes lifting towards the other, "Come over here..." Tori nodded softly, her hand abandoning the belt as it shifted towards the side of the seat, a hand snaking along her jaw. Both leaned in closer, the radio quietly humming its tunes._

"Jade," Beck called out, snapping the thespian from her sudden spur of thoughts, "You ready?"

With her brows furrowed, she bowed her head, hands gripping the rim of her shirt. "Y-yeah, I'm just a bit..."

"Out of it?" he asked quietly, "It's alright. We all have those days." His smile sent a hurtling pang in her gut, a false smile coming across her lips. A smile - which - didn't crease her cheeks as her shirt was pulled off, her steps gliding towards the bed.

**. . .**

The alarm shrilled in the air to the teen's amusement, dark eyes groggily blinking open. "God, it can't _really_ be time, can it?" she groaned, reaching towards the phone. Another growl was emitted from between her teeth as the device slid from the bed, its waking noise falling towards the floor. Reaching between the nightstand and bed, the corner of the wooden furniture resting just above her eyebrows, she grinned smugly once its cool, flat surface brushed against her fingertips. "Almost got ya..." she mumbled, hissing in victory once it was in her clutch.

With the alarm switched off she glanced towards the clock beside her, gnawing at her bottom lip at the thought of setting it. Just like the past night her reluctance ran over, strides gliding towards the stairs, figuring she could eat a nice breakfast with a hour and a half before school. Her eyes continued to blink, becoming more alert as they flickered along the living room. Shaking her head softly, the half-Latina strode into the kitchen, halting with furrowed brows.

 _'Oh right...he spent the night,'_ her thoughts managed as she shuffled in, giving a pursed smile as Beck glanced over with a grin of his own.

"The little dude really likes his food," he commented, jerking his head towards the small dog wolfing down his dry food.

"You fed him?" Tori asked quietly, drawing her glance towards the cupboard from Beck's attire: blue boxers. _'Nothing else...why?'_ she mentally scowled, dipping back into the previous day's attitude.

He shrugged, pulling a fresh mug of coffee from the side. "Yeah," he replied, putting the drink to his lips, "I figured since I was over I could help some... Jade can be a bit...taxing." The half-Latina nodded in agreement, taking a box of cereal from the cupboard. "But she means well," he continued, dark eyes glazing over the Cocoa Pebbles as they slid into a bowl, "It's just subtle...she doesn't go for dramatic besides her plays. Well...yeah."

"Yeah," Tori mumbled, seating herself with the glass of milk, "Though still...she can be a pill."

"Not disagreeing," Beck mumbled, "But she hates that cereal, just to let you know."

With her jaw unhinged, Tori blinked, eyes wide. "But- but it's one of my favor- How did she know that? It's not on my medical records..."

"Oh she does a _thoroug_ _h_ research on everyone she meets... Except where I came from I suppose," he chuckled, "But yeah. She's been around your house enough, she's seen that cupboard filled with the stuff."

"But I've never opened it when you guys are over," the singer blinked down, shoveling a bite as the small dog continued to graze through his meal.

Beck only shrugged, seating himself in the chair opposite of her. "Never said you opened it."

"But I have a padlock to keep Trina out of it!"

"Never said a key was used."

Dark eyes narrowed as the Canadian grinned, the half-Latina not amused. "You mean you knew and didn't stop her from snooping?"

"Hey," he raised his hands defensively, "I only tolerate with her stuff going on. I can't control her no matter how much I've tried...which I haven't gotten around to yet but still." Rolling her eyes, the singer went back to her food, enjoying the cereal immensely. After all, she didn't have to pay for it.

Tori tensed suddenly once soft fur brushed against her shoulder, eyes dropping down towards the smaller dog. "Hey Rat- _damn it_ ," she quickly cursed, Beck sporting an amused grin.

"So his name _is_ Rat," he chortled, Tori groaning, finally accepting defeat. Though - as she mentally noted - this was going to be the only battle won by Jade during her stay. She shook her head quietly, her eyes darting towards the entry way of the kitchen. She stiffened as she found Jade strolling along the hall, pale eyes blinking as she had earlier. "Mornin'," Beck greeted as she nodded, halting at the foot of the table. Her stricken gaze rested on Tori's, darting down towards the floor a second thereafter. Her steps sluggishly meandered towards the counter, her mind fixing a quick coffee. "So, uh, you want some eggs and toast?"

Jade paused in her ministrations, hand clasped around a mug. She shifted the grip to the left, taking a to-go mug with its lid. "I'm going to the café," she growled, placing the cup in the machine.

"Oh..." the actor nodded, "The one down the road?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, so I'll start getting around then... Tori joining us?"

"She's already had her breakfast, yes?" Jade mumbled, the half-Latina heaving a quiet sigh. There was no bite to the remark, though there needn't be any; the Vega knew full well that she wasn't welcomed. Casting a quick, apologetic look towards Tori, Beck mumbled his agreement, sending himself towards the other room. The sound of coffee sloshing into the travel mug filled the dreadful silence of the room, both girls with their eyes down, set on the surfaces before them.

After the last few drips dropped into the container, Jade shuffled for the two sugars which would've usually settled in her hand, head shaking her back to reality. The other stood from her chair, hand around the bowl and spoon. She padded quietly towards the sink, filling the bowl with water until it was ready to rest at the bottom with the few other dirty dishes. Rat - as Tori reluctantly referred to the dog as - nuzzled his muzzle against Jade's ankle, tail swishing with content.

The half-Latina swayed at the balls of her feet, her teeth fumbling about with her tongue. "He really does seem to like you," she started, her mouth then disobeying her wishes, "Too bad you keep leaving him." Her eyes slid in wonder, her expression contorting to a grimace at her words. Pale knuckles turned almost translucent from their hold on the counter, Tori closing her eyes. "I- I don't... I'm sorry, I don't know where-"

"Vega," Jade silenced Tori's apologetic babble, pale eyes glazing over the singer remorsefully. "I- It's fine... He's one of the couple I've left." She swallowed the sudden knot in her throat as doe eyes met with hers, her gut queasy and gaze back down. She slid the mug in her grasp before swiftly leaving the room, Tori staring at the now empty space before her. Her brows furrowed as Rat yipped quietly, nose pointed at the door.

She twisted around, tilting her head to the side as the small dog began to circle around, legs shaking. Dark eyes flashed towards her before he tensed, yellow pooling along the tile. Despite her thrill of cleaning the small mess, Tori gave a soft laugh, murmuring, "Oh buddy..." She sniffed, wearily grimacing as she wiped away the silent tear dampening her cheek. Rummaging along the counter, she folded paper towels before cleaning the mess with a gentle scowl, Rat huddled in the corner with his tail between his legs.

Tori sighed once the front door opened with shuffling steps before slamming closed, the house ringing with its dull silence. "Alright then...lets get around," she mumbled, darting up the stairs as the small dog trailed behind with excited, short 'yips.'

**. . .**

Shaking her head, the singer dove back into the locker, having snatched the wrong book once again. "I know Rat," she mumbled quietly, the small blonde yipping as students shuffled passed, the bell shrilling, "We'll get to class here shortly... You don't mind me saying that I had to clean your bag, right?" She swore that coal eyes narrowed at her in disgust, Rat glaring off to the distance. Tori blinked towards the lockers opposite of her, Jade standing, holding her own open. She jerked as Tori had done, pulling herself back to reality to shut the door and head straight to class.

Their gazes momentarily locked, pale eyes dropping down to Rat who let out a soft bark. He whined as the thespian strode away, lopsided ears flipping about as he turned towards the half-Latina. "Alright, alright," she nodded, "I'm getting my stuff together, relax."

A small grin quirked her lips as the dog groaned, a short huff resembling a sigh. With the locker closed she shouldered the bag for the small dog, making a mental note to put him on a leash. _'That and leash train him,'_ she reminded herself, knowing how excited he was to be at the end of a string, _'And potty train him...'_

Her steps dodged along the corridor, Rat announcing her passing to anybody who wasn't paying attention. For a yippy dog - as she concluded - he wasn't that bad at controlling how much he had to offer. Once at the door for history, she wrenched it open. Her lips pursed into a smile as Jade settled down in a seat in the corner of her eye, the teacher halting in his attendance. "You're lucky, both of you, that your last names are at the end of the list," he nodded, allowing her to take her seat, "And that Sikowitz has you with that pup."

"Thank you," she murmured, seating herself in an empty chair she assumed the seating order had changed in the class. For one, Mr. Lance never took roll and two - she shifted her gaze to the side - Jade now sat right beside her. Convenient for the dog as his head swiveled at both sides, small tail wagging within the bag.

"Alright," Mr. Lance announced a few minutes afterwards, having called out Jade's name, "Now we'll do a short assignment with your partner to the side of you. Take out notes and start working on the vocabulary first, then we will go over the project that will be do by the end of next week, alright?"

"Yes Mr. Lance," the class muttered in unison, the teacher nodding before heading towards his desk. Both girls furrowed their brows as their gazes locked, lips remaining sealed.

**. . .**

Soft, warm blankets coated her limbs as she gazed blandly at the screen, shoveling small piles of popcorn in her mouth every once and a while. Jade furrowed her brows as she stepped towards the room, the screen's light reflecting off of Tori's reading glasses. Puzzlement had crossed her mind - despite the fact she had seen them on her before - as of why they were needed. Even so, she crossed the room and settled stiffly into the recliner beside the couch, eyes resting on the coffee table. Her eyes narrowed distastefully at the array of magazines displayed, all of which was the half-Latina's touch.

Though - as she supposed - the fact remained that Jade never really was in the living room, found either in her den or in the kitchen. That, or she was found out of the house completely. She shifted her glance towards the other, pursing her lips as doe eyes locked with hers. Her attention the swiveled towards the television set, a horrendous show playing.

 _"Come on Bucky! Let's go before they catch us... We need to get to the mail store before we die from their hands!"_ a blonde wailed dramatically as a man in a trench coat stumbled through the doors, blue eyes wide and filled with mock terror.

 _"Relax Britany,"_ he mumbled smoothly, his voice too calm for the scene, _"There will be others to take care of 'em."_

_"But I don't want you to die!"_

He shook his head calmly, announcing, _"Oh, but I will, and you'll be safe when that happens. Come on, let's go!"_

Jade growled quietly, snapping, "Why the hell are you watching this?" A shrugged answer was the only reply, Rat hopping down from the couch, pink tongue wagging out of his mouth. Tiny paws settled at the top of the cushion, pale eyes glaring down while his tail swished rhythmically. He tilted his head to the side, the hind paws which he stood on tapping with interest. Within the short amount of time that Jade had closed her eyes, Rat rocketed up the chair, settling his head against her thigh. With a concerned scowl she stared down at the small pooch beside her, his body packed in the small amount of space left from her curled limbs.

Her giggle tore Jade's attention from the small dog, a hand covering her sly lips. "He really does like you, you know... Even if you named him a foul thing," Tori murmured lightly, Jade nodding quietly.

"He just doesn't quit it..."

"Do you want him to stop?" came a reply, pale eyes resting on Tori cautiously. Jade turned her head away as doe eyes began to seep into her soul as it always had, the answer not forming that night. The half-Latina sighed, turning back to the screen whilst Jade found her thumb stroking the small head beside her, coal eyes closed with content. She flicked her gaze back towards the singer, one simple word at the tip of her tongue, not wanting to spill through.


	5. Day 4 - Fri

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

Knuckles turned almost translucent as she held the steering wheel tightly, eyes set ahead. She ignored the soft, gentle squeeze towards her knee, the hand slinking back to its owner. The engine rumbled softly, waiting for the next passenger. "What changed your mind?" he asked curiously, the goth coming with no answer. "I mean, it's great Jade," Beck continued, "just...did something happen between you two last night to not throw her overboard."

"She's paying," the thespian snapped, the Canadian pursing his lips.

"Well...I know, but that's still a big step from yesterday," he mumbled. "Thanks by the way," Beck added, "I'll have to get my truck fixed soon. The tire just went completely kaput."

She turned towards him, sighing. "Was it the older one?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Had to push it down a street this morning with my dad... Luckily I was going out early this morning otherwise I was going to be late for school."

"Why?"

"Was going to the interview for the job at the sub place down the road from Hollywood Arts," he nodded.

"Oh," Jade breathed, "You not getting it then?"

With a grin the Canadian shook his head. "Actually no. I have a pretty good chance since they said my resume looked good enough and my schedule worked well. That," he sighed, "And I called them and they said I would be able to go back during lunch... Which reminds me, d'you think Tori would let me borrow her car after we get a bite to eat? We still have an hour or so."

"I don't care," Jade mumbled sourly. She didn't react once the back door opened, the other two greeting each other with soft smiles. Nor did she mutter anything as the wheels pulled out, Beck asking the singer if he could borrow her car.

"I guess, yeah," Tori nodded, "For how long?"

"Eh," he rubbed his chin, "I really need it at lunch but could I borrow it until I get my tire replaced? It shouldn't be too long since my dad owns the shop so... Monday?"

"Yeah, that'll work. Trina could drop me off at school," Tori nodded, "And maybe she could pick me up on Sunday." Jade mulled over the two's chat, destination being the only focus in her mind. It was a wonder, honestly, how she had let Tori in on Beck's and Jade's little spot down the street. Not that it was, Cat and Andre had been brought at other points in time. Robbie, and his sleeping schedule, had never been able to make it in time.

Minutes later, she blinked in a mild surprise, not quite realizing how much time had slipped form her grasp. Even so, she had quickly gotten out of the car, enabling her to hold the door for the two as the continued their conversation about the project in Mr. Lance's class. "That doesn't surprise me," Beck chuckled, "I mean, might as well work together if you're already living together."

"Yeah," Tori sighed, smiling briefly at the waitress as she strode towards the small podium.

"Welcome to First Watch, party of three?" she asked politely, Jade nodding. The redhead was new to the restaurant, not yet recognizing the regular. Though, as Jade watched her swiftly collect the menus - her golden name tag named Belle - this wasn't her first job as so. "Alright, there's a table this way," she gestured towards the side, the three thusly following. The two tanned teens grinned at the booth, both immediately taking it while Jade was left with the chair.

She hadn't minded as the cushions along the back were comfortable. "So another will come back for your drinks in a moment," Belle nodded, Jade giving a short acknowledgment.

"Jade?"

"What Vega?"

"I just remembered that Trina has an audition in Los Vegas-" Tori began, Jade arching a brow.

"Who the hell has an audition hosted in Los Vegas?"

The half-Latina shrugged, muttering about how Trina said it was close enough to visit and spend some interesting nights. She didn't go to in depth about it. "Anyway," she continued, Beck looking over the menu, "Could you drop me off and pick me up?"

"Where are your parents?"

"My dad apparently broke his leg while on a call last night and won't make it out of the hospital soon and my mom's on a business trip," came an explanation.

Jade sighed, glancing over the menu herself. "You're a busy bee aren't you?"

"Jade," Tori whined.

"I could take you," Beck offered, earning a soft growl from the goth.

"I can do it..." she mumbled, ignoring the thanks then given from the singer. "But I'm taking you as soon as I can." The half-Latina nodded, turning around once Beck muttered an order she would prefer, seeing as the last time she'd been was quite a while. Jade silently scowled as the two conversed, glances flicking between the two. The conversation didn't strike much interest, though her eyes still followed their voices.

Beck grinned toothily - for some odd reason, the joke wasn't funny. Though, as Jade dully recalled, he had a knack for coming up with the most ridiculous dad-jokes out there. He glanced over constantly, urging Jade to join the conversation though a mere glance told him otherwise. It was her loss, he concluded; though Sikowitz' assignment, he knew, would give plenty of opportunities for them to build their friendship.

Pale eyes, however, lingered along the singer with stern brows resting above. She hadn't realized how long her stare lasted for until dark eyes swept towards her, freezing her in place. Oh how different were they compared to the ones searching for the restroom beside her. As Beck grumbled his excuse, leaving for the restrooms, Jade dropped her gaze down immediately. Heat scorched her cheeks, the fire glinting in those eyes - as opposed to the generous shine in beck's - resting at her gut.

"This seems to be a nice place," Tori hummed quietly, a sickening jolt wrenching Jade's gut.

"Y-yeah, it is..." Jade murmured, narrowing her gaze at the menu. Nothing besides a coffee had intrigued her. Though, Beck's presense was needed at that point.

"This where you go on dates or just to hang out?" her voice was muttered out, though it was sharply planted in the goth's ears. Pale eyes loomed up wearily to hardening, doe eyes, the fire burning sickly. Instead of answering, Jade merely dipped her head down, guilt ebbing at her chest. She was thankful, moments later, when Beck had come with the waitress. He had ordered a breakfast burrito and Tori pancakes, leaving Jade with a measly cup of coffee.

Though, admittedly, she _still_ deserved it.

**. . .**

She shook her head, her tightening grip resting over her eyes while steps padded about anxiously. Picking her doe eyes from the floor, she stared at the other who had her arms folded, back leaning against the wall. "I told you not to, you do know that right?" her voice came out cracked, wavering as Jade picked her head up. "Why?"

"Why what?" the goth spoke quietly, thumbing over her collar with ease.

"Don't 'why what' me!" the half-Latina hissed weakly, "Why did you do it?"

The floorboards creaked under her steps, Tori mentally grimacing; the janitor hadn't found the proper screws to fix it. "Annabelle," the thespian whispered softly, "I did it because of you, alright?" The half-Latina furrowed her brows, shaking her head. "Look," she continued, "I don't want to be just friends, okay? We don't work that way anymore and we've known that for years. Why the hell do you think we were together? I'm sorry, okay? I wanted to do it for us."

"But Cassy," she breathed, the goth halting in front of her, "I don't know what to say."

"Please," the other murmured, "give me another chance. I won't have you regret it, I promise." Her character nodded, strides coming forward. Her heart began to drum frantically at the back of her skull, the singer trying to shake it away. Her steps halted however, eyes meeting a pale wall. Hands balled, as she shook her head, twisting around to cast her stare down, arms clutching her biceps. A knot formed at the base of Jade's throat, eyes to the ground, ignoring the groans from the seats beside her.

"Cut!" Mr. Mason whined, abruptly standing. "What was that?" he tore both of their gazes from the ground, "What was _that_?" The girls merely shrugged, not having the urge to allow any words to flow from their mouths. "Jade, quit being a damn robot. You're not built in a laboratory, are you?"

"Might as well be," she spat, crossing her arms as her pale eyes narrowed.

"And _you_. Both of you were doing better, which is good," the director admitted, "But both of you need to get to it! At the rate we're going, the rest of the cast will be long done before you've even started! Tori, why did you walk away?"

"I don't know..." she mumbled her answer.

Clark sighed. "You girls aren't doing anything extraordinary, okay? You two are just hugging, that's it. No kissing, nothing. It's not difficult, alright, you did it last year perfectly and you can play like you actually like each other now-"

"WE KNOW!" both hurled their frustrations, promptly spooking the man off the stage.

"You tell us that every single time she fucks up!" Jade snarled, gesturing towards the half-Latina.

Tori merely scoffed, "Don't pin this on me! I'm not the only one who fucks up-"

"Tori! I expected that from Jade!" Clark gasped, glancing wearily towards the hippie teacher who became lost in thought, stark, wise eyes glancing between the two. "Anyway...erm...right. We'll work on it tomorrow, seems like you should go and cool off then..." The redhead seated himself comfortably - with his thumping heart but he's sure he doesn't have high blood pressure - stripping off his black fedora. As the double doors slammed forcefully, both of the girls striding towards the main hall, he sighed. "Sikowitz, I think your plan is going to work but I think there's going to be a nuke dropped before hand."

"Perhaps," the teacher acknowledged, Mr. Mason staring back with wide eyes.

Blinking, the director gagged. "Wha- You're supposed to tell me that _I'm_ wrong and that I need to check my blood pressure!"

"You do," Sikowitz commented, his voice even. "They're not acting like they were before though," he added his observation.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Brushing his beard, Sikowitz wondered whether or not he should trim it before shaking his head. "I don't know... But all doctors should do more research before diving into it," he muttered carefully, standing from his seat.

With his brows furrowed, Clark growled, "And how do you know that?"

"Everyone should," Sikowitz shrugged, adding, "And I have a PhD in psychology and a masters in physics...then a minor in acting but anything goes."

His leather shoes followed the teacher, hands making strange gestures. "You're a _doctor_? How are you insane?"

"Well," Sikowitz grinned with a small glint in his eye, "I took a trip down a couple of stairs."

"How many?" the man slid his fedora back on his head.

Sikowitz merely shrugged. "Dunno. I lost count after thirty-five." Stunned, the director was left in the middle of the main hall, blinking at the hippie though unfazed by the conversations blowing passed. Shaking his head, he meandered back towards the Black Box Theatre, wondering just how Sikowitz managed to _not_ loose his abilities.

 _'His mind was lost, perhaps, and his hair...'_ he thought to himself.

**. . .**

She crossed her legs before settling down once again, arms folded as eyes were set on the screen. Her brows narrowed as the station was flicked to another, the other teen scowling at each one. "No...no...no..." her voice drawled, pale eyes darting dully as characters switched in and out. Once her thumb halted in its drive to find the proper show, lips pursed as the girl crouched behind the bush, shivering whilst a dark figure stalked behind her, white eyes glowing with large horns at the top of its head.

Jade turned her attention towards the half-Latina, blinking as she shook her head, glasses flashing with the illuminated screen's reflection. "This one's a good one," the goth mumbled simply, setting the remote beside her as Tori whined.

" _Jade_ ," she grumbled, "You've picked the last two things."

"And you picked the first one!" Jade growled.

"That was an episode of a show and you chose movies," the singer defended. "Come on, it's my turn to pick. You've chosen the last few..." Tori grimaced, her words loosing their hold in the conversation - more like dispute as she mentally noted - once they had repeated themselves. However, her eyes narrowed through her lenses, the goth doing nothing or even acknowledging anything besides the screen. "Jade," she chided slowly, the weariness of her voice emphasizing her hesitance for _another_ battle.

Pale eyes drew towards the singer, her gaze laced with one without interest. Despite her intended silence - aside from the gurgles from the girl on the screen, crawling along the sidewalk as she clutched her throat - Jade groaned, snapping, "So what? My house..."

"And mine for a month," Tori spat back, smirking smugly as there was no retort given.

"God," Jade huffed, tossing the remote to the couch, "I don't fucking care anymore. You pick whatever then leave first thing Sunday morning."

Rolling her eyes, the half-Latina switched the channel, growling, "Like you'd have to tell me." The thespian scowled, leaning against the wall with her arms folded, eyes still on the screen. "You know you could stay if you're only going to move five feet," Tori arched a brow.

"Like I'd want to watched this shit," she scoffed, turning towards the kitchen while Tori gnawed at the inside of her cheek. Her dark eyes remained on the television, however, flicking between the characters through their long discussion. She, admittedly, lost interest quickly, switching to another network centered around foods. For a few moments, her time was spent quietly observing the chef giving the directions for spreading the dough, the half-Latina not having a clue for what the product was.

Though, that quiet spell of moments drained away rather quickly.

"Vega, the dog wants to go outside," Jade barked from the table, eyes on the distant screen.

Gritting her teeth, Tori turned towards the goth, glancing at Rat. "Why don't _you_ take him out then? He's yours too, you know."

"I don't want to. Go get him," Jade jerked her head towards the glass doors.

The singer scowled hotly, pausing the show before dropping the remote on the couch - much to Jade's calculating pleasure - before halting by the table. "Don't think about touching that remote," Tori ordered, earning an eye-roll.

"'Don't think about touching that remote,'" Jade mocked.

The half-Latina shook her head, scooping up the shivering dog before opening the door, hissing, "You're such a pill."

"Like you're much better," the goth snarled, whipping around to find the door slammed. She sneered quietly, combat boots storming through the door once it had swung open. She watched as Tori groaned, not wanting the newcomer at her heel. Jade's studded brow rose once the half-Latina placed Rat in the largest pot, the blonde sniffing about it. "Why the hell is he in there?" she gestured towards the chosen bathroom, "There's plenty of space out here."

"Well, as you can see," Tori spat, arms out towards the overgrown grass, "I don't know if he'll bolt on me and I can't see him! And besides, who the hell knows what's in there. There could be things that would eat the little guy in one bite."

"Oh please-"

" _Don't_ ," Tori growled, her finger prodding Jade's shirt forcefully, "The gardening of this house is atrocious. You could have a dead cat lying in the middle and not know it the grass is so tall!"

"That's not my job," Jade snapped before the other had any chance of commenting.

"Then _whose_ is it?" The singer grinned victoriously once there was no reply, only a silent scowl. "Look, you barely take care of yourself let alone the grass. It's a wonder how you've managed to stay on your feet."

She felt the last straw snap right behind her ears. The small voice, nodding along with the youngest Vega in agreement, was soon washed away. "You try and take care of your shit when your parents aren't even around anymore and your brother is shipped off to a fucking boarding school," she snarled lowly. "How about _you_ try and live by yourself when your parents suddenly leave you at sixteen, your father only calling you once a week at most to check if the house hasn't burned down. You wouldn't last a week and you fucking know it. You, in your goddamned modern house, are pampered by your mom who feeds you dinner and you dad who actually _talks_ to you, not to mention your sister is still-there." A small part of her was impressed by the half-Latina's willingness to stay close to her fuming glare, unfazed. Pointing towards the tree pot, Jade growled, "I have my rabbit to take care of, that is my dog. You, on the other hand, have this rat to-"

The dirt rustled abruptly from the pot, the long grass bristling from the small bullet of wind streaming through. Eyes widened before heads swiveled towards the small dog's open out-house, the dirt settling in front of Jade's frozen gesture. In unison, both snapped their attention towards the corner of the house, a small blonde hind whipping around the corner excitedly.

"Fuck."

"Get the dog!" Jade barked her order.

"Uh huh," the half-Latina nodded furiously. In one motion, both sprinted around the corner, staggering against the gravel path before tearing through the front yard. "RAT!" the singer hollered.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Jade added.

His patter raced along the street, coal eyes wide and bright with the smaller suns on iron stakes glinting in his eyes. His small, pink tongue hung out of his mouth as he raced down the streets, ears back to the constant orders shouted back at him. His shaggy fur flowed like a cape after him, tail high to the sky as he streaked to beat the wind, finally earning his dreamed medal. Engines roared in his mind alike the old flashing box set he had watched a lifetime ago, then the huge hooved-dogs thundering down the raceway.

Rat would someday become the best racer, best hunter out there. But for now, he must train.

Behind him ran the snorting heifer, trampling against the road with heavy boots, white teeth flashing in aggression. She was fast, very fast. But he would beat her as her raven hair flowed behind. Her roars of the engine snipped through his ears, marking her as a proper opponent.

As for the other, long strides tearing through the street with experience - as both had a lot, he concluded - she may be an interesting one. Her strained voice pulsed through his body almost soothingly, though his heart hammered; her screaming neigh would call victory if he spun around to glance at the two. Her rectangular eyes - the second pair she had put on in her room when opening the split block with thin sheets - shone with white, blinking in the lights bearing down at her dancing shadows.

Rat nearly halted once Jade barked towards the other, darting towards the side as Tori sprinted ahead. His muscles were getting weak, he must admit, though with the trampling strides behind him, he must go forth. He would be victorious. However, once hurtling over the brown obstacle (whatever it was, it may have been anything) a crash sent his feet to a stop. He whipped around, the racer spitting a harsh sound, observing her now broken second-eyes.

"We'll get you another pair!" a booming voice spared him, sending his feet plummeting towards the corner as the aggressive racer plowed through. She whirled with adrenaline, the other picking her second eyes up, slipping them in her pouch. Jade slammed her body against a green pillar, quickly opening its entrance. The finish line, he would make it!

His feet tore at the box excitedly, interesting smells hitting his nostrils. His proper prize for his victory.

He would take it.

The blonde bullet crashed into the can with a small yelp, Jade grimacing once Rat had dove in with a sickening squelch, the lid slamming closed. As steps slowed towards the teen, the singer out of breath, she frowned at the soft pattering of paws inside the heavy bin. "So...is...he...in... _there_?" Tori gasped, earning a nod in reply as she clutched her chest. Kneeling down, Tori lifted the lid whilst Jade fumbled about the bin, scowling wearily at what she was able to hold briefly before going back to her ministrations for the small dog. She shivered, gagging once her fingers brushed over a slimy tissue -from what she concluded - shivering fur just below it. "What?"

"Found the dog," Jade choked, hands wrapping around Rat before gently pulling him out. The dog, in short, immediately repulsed both teens.

"Oh. My. God," Tori blinked in disbelief, ignoring the yellow, green and red paws - substances that looked like they had came from spoiled, TV dinners - and bits of crumbs scattered about his feathery fur. Both sets of eyes rested on the top of Rat's ear, pink tongue hanging out as he stared off with a smug gleam in his eyes; while the left ear was left untouched, the right was clad with a long, moist, yellow, rubber sheath.

"I-I think I touched it..." Jade whimpered softly, the half-Latina dropping her gaze down towards the trashcan, eyes narrowing at the cheap Trojan knock-off package, hands fumbling for her glasses.

As glasses gleamed from the blinking stars, she meekly grinned at the goth. "Well...it's pineapple flavored." Despite the scorching glare set on her side, Tori found herself pleased with the quick comment. "Anyway, you're gonna have to get that off."

"Why not you?" the thespian snarled.

"Well, you already touched it so...might as well-"

" _Oh_ ," she mocked. Pale eyes flicked nervously towards the slick rubber, shivering in disgust. Biting the bottom of her lips, Jade shuffled to free her hand before Rat's head abruptly tossed, yellow flying of. She shrieked as Tori joined her, both hurling themselves back whilst it dropped to the street with a horrible plop. Turning towards the craftsman style mansion, Jade bellowed, "FUCK YOU HENDRICKS!"

The yell echoed throughout the curved end, the two girls quickly marching out; Tori hadn't wanted for Mr. Hendricks to come out and as for Jade, she wanted to clean the dog thoroughly. Though, as she grimaced, the breeze cooling her fingers, her hand would be first. "So...we're going to give Rat a bath?" the half-Latina glanced over, pale eyes briefly resting on the cracked lens. She nodded sourly, eyes straight ahead while Tori slid the glasses from her nose. She blinked in the light, putting them in her pocket. Frowning, she glanced over at the small pup with his small pink tongue out, thoughts rolling through. "What if he hates baths?" she muttered said thoughts.

"We'll hope I don't drown him," Jade spat evenly, the singer noting the pure loath - most likely regret - of how much was actually covering the small dog.

There came a small 'yip' as a reply.

**. . .**

The water sloshed violently against the tub, sputtering out the hot water in its vain effort to please the girls' wishes. "Would you turn that down?" Jade barked over her shoulder as the half-Latina grunted, already attempting to twist the knob.

"I'm _trying_ ," she hissed, glancing at the other who was washing her hands thoroughly. Pale skin turned red from her constant scratching, Hendricks and other colorful words flowing from her mouth. "Who lives there anyway?" Tori asked curiously, the faucet water abruptly shut off.

Jade only rolled her eyes, striding over and clutching the faucet with an iron fist, twisting it forcefully. All water was still seconds later. "He was the owner of this really huge magazine in Britain but his wife left him, lost his job and all that shit. The only reason he still lives here is because he's old enough to be retired and he earned enough money from the magazines to have his fat ass stay."

"And now he does..."

"Has a bunch of people from the clubs and traffickers over," Jade scowled, adding, "Lonely bastard. He's the only thing that my dad and I agree on... Absolute asshole."

The half-Latina nodded, glancing over towards the resting dog by the side of the toilet. "Come on Rat," she muttered, hands around his tiny body, "Let's go." He let out a short bark, tail wagging curiously towards the water. Tori gently set him down, the warm pool of water reaching his abdomen. "Think that's too much?"

"Nah," Jade shook her head, folding her arms. "Sit," she ordered, the small dog then resting his hind on the tub floor. "Wherever he came from, he's already had an owner," she muttered, "Didn't you say he was a bit housebroken already?"

"Yeah... I don't think they teach that at the animal shelter," the singer mumbled. Hands graced along Rat's fur, coal eyes closing while he let the tip of his tongue hang in content, emitting a soft, low groan. Tori smirked, continuing with her ministrations while the goth raised a brow from the sink, hands resting on several bottles. "So, about soap-"

"Raspberry, beach stuff, velvet, some Dove, Mane and Tail... Huh, never knew I had all of these," Jade hummed.

"Do you want to smell like raspberry?" Tori turned towards the small dog, ears perking. "Yeah."

"God he's like he's at a salon," the thespian scowled, setting the soap bottle on the ledge of the tub. Turning around, pale eyes loomed along the bathroom. "I'm going to go get a towel," she muttered.

"Alright."

The thespian stalked down the hall, halting in front of the small closet a few doors down from the bathroom. She pulled a small white hand towel, finding it acceptable seeing how small the pooch was. Slinging it over her shoulder, she shut the door before striding back, narrowed eyes at the door opened. Creeping passed the bathroom, Jade peeked inside the old bedroom; the bed was relatively messed, sheets obviously used while the desk had a few of the homework assignments left. Her bag was opened though empty, Jade suspecting that the clothes were in the dresser.

Her fist balled at the thought of looking through that, curiosity almost winning her over. Though she didn't, her heels turning and the teen strode towards the tub. The half-Latina chortled, hands to her mouth as the goth strode over. Rat's feathery locks were scrubbed about, some sort of mane standing tall along his neck and back. "You're kidding Vega," she groaned, promptly spooking the singer. The towel, then, was taken with a sheepish ease, a sly grin crossing Jade's features.

After all, how couldn't she with the small dog-horse in her bath? How couldn't she as her mind weren't on the weakening realities chewing relentlessly at her chest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: Three day weekend, and I'm getting a lot of shit done; writing a lot and doing homework so yay; this updated and I know what I'm doing with it. Basically, I have a sorta-plan... There will be about 40 chapters (a little more but hey, long story) since this will go over every single day that Tori is at the West manor (including Sundays). Some of the days will be in two parts depending on the situation. The length of the chapters, so far, are alright; they'll probably be longer like this one though. And a goal I have for this story: 100k+ words. Why not?
> 
> Bad news: Still going to be a while to update...sorry, gotta get some others out of the way first.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> :)


	6. Day 5 - Sat

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

Eyes blinked groggily, her gaze sweeping across the room blankly. The dark shadows were casted throughout, leaving her mind leaking with nonsense from her prior dream. As estranged hippos and cannibalistic monkeys faded away to the back of her mind, feet to the floor, Jade turned towards the rustling cage before her bed. It was the length of the bookshelf, easily half of her own height. She gave a soft smile, shuffling towards the rabbit as it lifted its attention.

"Hey Pancakes," she hummed, "You want some food?" Black eyes blinked, his long ears flicking in anticipation. It jittered as his usual feed was poured in his bowl, teeth gnawing at the ingredients. She watched as the rabbit continued foraging, mood content as she laid back on her sheets, eyes closing briefly.

Briefly as in thirty minutes (as her clock had said). Jade grumbled, picking herself from her bed, halting as she glanced towards the cage.

Pancakes paused, lifting his plump chin from his bowl, scattered bits and pieces caught in his fur. "Jeez dude," Jade groaned, "We need to get you to the barber... I just took you a couple of weeks ago!" The critter merely blinked - an equivalent of a shrug, possibly - diving back to his food. "Now come on, we'll watch some Saturday shows. You like 'em, right?"

The black and white fur-ball gnawed at his last bite, shifting among the bedding.

"Come on."

The bunny, unsurprisingly, was lifted from the cage as a fat, limp pillow with legs, dully glancing back to his cage. Once the brush of life rubbed softly between his ears, however, Pancakes glanced up towards the teen sweetly. She gave a soft smile at the twitch of his nose. "Glad you're awake now," she mumbled gruffly. Together, the rabbit and the girl clambered up the stairs, trailing towards the kitchen in the still morning. Soon, the cradling coffee interrupted the restful sound, Pancake nibbling on something - Jade really didn't know or care so long it didn't kill him - on the ground.

The rattling of nails snapped both their gazes towards the end of the room, Jade heaving a soft breath. Rat, with his pink tongue hanging, sat at the entryway, blinking towards the bunny. Jade bristled in the corner, carefully watching as the small dog padded over towards the rabbit whose long ears flicked towards the intruder. Soft, black noses flared briefly, a small blond tail swishing excitedly. Rat gave a soft 'yip,' Pancake only dipping his attention back towards the lost crumb.

With the last of the coffee dripped into her cup, Jade began to shuffle towards the small fur-ball - the one without feathery fur - before cringing as a soft luke-warmth pawed against her ankle. Irritably, she shook her soft, striped pants so they were unhitched from her pastel skin, pale eyes glowering towards dark, watery coals. Rat tilted his head to the side, his ears flopping over. Blinking towards the microwave, Jade groaned once she read _8:42_. "Is she _still_ not up?" the goth spat down towards the small pooch.

A small, tiny bark was the reply.

Blinking down towards Rat, Jade noted how dark eyes sparkled with his wet nose, lengthy feather-like fur washed with sun settled to create one strange looking dog. His ears flopped erratically unlike Pancake's (his drooped to the ground whenever he walked) and his pink tongue was the cherry on top.

Nevertheless, he was the awkward dog that Sikowitz had dumped on her. And as she stared down at him more, Jade realized he was the awkward, _hungry_ dog that Sikowitz dumped on her.

It really shouldn't have taken a few minutes to decide to feed him and let Tori, however awake she was, feed him, especially since it only took not half a minute to hear the scraping of dry food as he wrestled it from his bowl. Jade plopped down on the couch, resting Pancake beside her as she switched on the television. Full House soon nulled blankly through her subconscious as she drove her attention to the coffee, and the irritating clinks of the bowl in the kitchen. Creaking steps, too, was brought into her mind as Tori sluggishly maneuvered down the stairs, briefly watching the screen.

Neither said _good morning_ as she shuffled into the other room, glancing towards the small pooch as he devoured his meal. She had to admit, she didn't expect her to actually feed him.

**. . .**

"Are you sure?"

Jade rolled her eyes, closing them with a sigh. "Yes, I'm sure! He's a dog, he can stay at the house for a few hours alone!" she snapped. Tori crossed her arms, giving a short huff. "Now would you get out of the car? We came here for you, you know."

"Alright, fine...I'm going," the half-Latina eased herself from the door, shutting it tightly. "There."

"You didn't have to slam it," the goth grumbled as she shut her own car as she usually did - which was twice as hard, rocking the car - leaving Tori to sputter in a gawping mess.

Finding her words, the singer retorted, "You did it just now! And it was _worse_ than me!"

"My car."

Her strides followed Jade's, her grumbling not too far behind. "Is that all you have?" she mumbled, the thespian merely shrugging.

"At least I don't try to vandalize other people's stuff," Jade spat back pointedly.

"I- I didn't vandalize shit!" Tori growled.

"Yeah..." the goth hummed, "Because my car isn't a shit-storm like yours." A smirk stretched across her lips once no answer had come, the doors to the mall feet from her. "Now, quick question," she pushed through the glass, Tori following with her loose fist in her jacket, "Did you buy it like that or..."

Scoffing, the singer answered, "It was like that already. I didn't do anything to it other than drive it." Jade drew out a long hum, Tori stammering, "Oh quit it, I'm not lying!" A studded brow arched. "I'm serious!" Black boots halted beside a standing mannequin, Jade folding her arms. "Okay...there's a small scratch but that's _it_. And that was because some car was too close to me."

Jade snorted with a wry smile, asking, "Was it parked." She turned to glance over her shoulder to catch the lightest blush across caramel cheeks, her snicker growing into a chuckle. The two girls roamed around for a good spell, glancing across the flashing lights to the stores. "Where's the thing again?"

"For my glasses?" Tori asked.

"What else?" The half-Latina grew mute, pursing her lips as Jade rolled her eyes. "So?"

"It's on the second floor," Tori answered, eyes wavering towards the left. Taking the lead, the singer shuffled around the small crowds, attention drawn towards the several shops along the path towards the escalators. With Jade following behind, she didn't think to dive into one of the shops, even if her eyes were set on a bag that wasn't as "ugly and misshapen" as her trusty, brown book-bag. And, as she had said, the glasses shop was at the second floor, tucked away to the corner. "Erm...are you going in or what?" Tori turned towards Jade.

The goth only shrugged, muttering, "Waiting out here."

She watched as Tori moved inside, clutching her broken lenses from inside her jacket. Jade sat herself onto a bench, watching as the people passed by.

Perhaps it was a strange hobby picked up as a child, though her eyes wandered along the busy people, observing every inch of their personality that she could grasp. Men in fedoras and skinny jeans (which looked odd, she had noted) laughing with their buddies were few of many. Her attention flicked towards an eager man practically vibrating at the spot, his grin towards the line of games with his Tomb Raider shirt hugging his not-so-flattering body. He shook his curled mop from his eyes, his strides flowing immediately passed the several crowds.

A boy - who perhaps had just paid a visit to a toy store - lugged a long-limbed bear behind him, his great curious eyes blinking towards the candy jars in the window. He pointed his small hands towards it, the man beside him shaking his hand. Both trudged behind a woman, her head jerking towards another store.

And then came brisk strides that snapped Jade from her observations, a woman talking dully into her phone. "No, I can't meet with him tonight! Just set up another- No, _you_ set this as the date when I told you I couldn't make it! I'm in Los Angeles, Mr. Larmen, and soon you'll be in Lost-A-Job! This is the second time!" she spewed into the device, Jade growling to herself; the woman bore a strong of her dear mother.

Beside the glasses store - Tori was speaking over the counter, her cracked lenses in her hands - a woman with greying hair and worn skin in a huddled frame strode into the store as another woman lured her inside. Jade quirked a brow and a small smirk, watching as the elderly woman nodded along with the other. The younger woman, with dark skin and light hair, held a smile of her own, knowing the bait she had just caught for the day. The shop was otherwise empty, Jade found, foundation to mascara lined perfectly along the walls. In the sales woman's hand was some lotion, her smile gaining the agreement of the elder.

Shaking her head, Jade turned her gaze towards the side, a young couple in a bench across from her. Newly fashioned rings glinted in each of their right hands, both holding soft smiles. The goth began to wander whether or not it would last, and then if they would even have a child. Her mind brooded over the fact - or _possible_ one - before testing the idea of them resembling the questionable figures huddled in the small alleyway leading to bathrooms.

With an arched brow, Jade looked on as another couple - around her age, she had guessed - melded into each other, if they weren't going to crash through the wall beforehand. Perhaps the married pair had been high school sweethearts, much like Beck and she would aspire to be. Her gaze lost focus as it narrowed towards the tiles, her skin anticipating warm skin and his lips against her own.

Though, as she closed her eyes, softer ones meshed with hers as her nails raced along heated skin. Clothes had draped over as she snaked under the cloth, the distant shifting to the passenger's seat flooding her thoughts. With a hand that had slipped from under the light jacket, fingers drowned in soft hair, then brushed over strong cheekbones and a soft, smooth jaw.

Lost in her recollections, Jade hadn't noticed the minutes that had passed, nor the teen biding the store worker a good day with a small back in her grasp. And so, Jade startled once Tori had asked about lunch. "We can just go, go to the food court," Jade stammered, giving a half-hearted glare up towards the singer.

Tori raised a brow at Jade's sheepish blush, the goth glowering towards the floor quickly. "And...can we shop after?"

"Whatever."

Abruptly, Jade stood, marching towards the escalators. Shuffling closely behind, Tori asked, "What's up?"

"Some idiot pervert," Jade lied swiftly, halting on the ongoing steps. Tori took it with ease, blinking towards her phone with her stomach desiring whatever fast-food available.

**. . .**

The engine grumbled as she started across the lawn, eyes not leaving from the upcoming door. Setting her bag down, Tori briefly flashed a glance behind her, the street empty. She sighed wearily, hands beginning their search around her pockets. Within a few moments, she closed her eyes, hissing a short stream of obscenities. "God damn it Beck..." she growled thereafter, recalling her one needed key attached to the car's, and then the few keychains.

However, a quick solution formed in the front of her consciousness, prompting her to move about the small pot against the door, and then the mat. "There we are," she hummed, gripping the one spare house key. _'And Trina said that we'd be broken in,'_ she internally snickered as the front door swung open.

With it soon clicking behind her, Tori exhaled, glancing across the room. Trina, she had assumed, wouldn't be home but _wherever_ , while her mom was...wherever. David, meanwhile, was just a call away, Tori's ebbing anxiety pressing through the few screens. She tapped her foot nervously before settling in the couch, the phone buzzing.

_"Hullo?"_

"Hi Dad," she greeted, grimacing at the croak. "So, how are you?"

 _"Fine,"_ he answered, sounding considerably more cheerful. _"But, only as good as I can get I suppose."_

She furrowed her brows at that. "But you are okay, right? What happened?"

 _"Oh just a difficult dude, sweetie, you know what happens at my work,"_ Mr. Vega murmured, _"Tried to grab the freaking baton from my hip and ended up running me into the ground. Didn't end too well for him though."_

"But Mom said your arm-"

 _"I know. But look at it this way, your old man will get a cool scar!"_ Tori couldn't suppress the chuckle as David gave himself a hearty laugh. Though, once a few moments had dissipated between the two, he asked, _"So, how's Jade so far?"_

The half-Latina paused, none of the small laughs to be heard. "Fine..."

 _"A woman's favorite word..."_ David mumbled quietly, briefly recalling all of his wife's simple distresses. _"Are you sure she hasn't been...difficult? A bully?"_

"No...why?" Tori asked hesitantly, though she knew the truth had leaked from between her teeth.

 _"Honey, Sikowitz does give updates, you know... He said you two still aren't getting along that well at the rehearsals and even in class,"_ he explained. Tori didn't answer immediately after, her free-hand too busy shuffling for the remote. _"Tori, is there anything wrong?"_

"No, there's nothing wrong," she grumbled quietly.

She winced once David's uncomfortable grunt made its way through the line, the man shifting in the bed several streets away. _"So..."_ he began slowly, _"Is it about your little...thing?"_

"What thing?"

 _"Tori,"_ the father chuckled dryly, _"You know what I'm talking about."_

"Well I don't have a 'thing' for her..."

 _"Ah, so it is,"_ he murmured. As she gasped in retort, David put in, _"Tori, for one you are a terrible liar. Two, I do well with asking people questions. Put the two and two together-"_

"But I don't!"

 _"Right, and I just asked you about a thing - nothing to do with Jade."_ Tori glowered towards Michonne as bullets rang across the room, the screen flashing; she could feel his cheeky grin all the way from the hospital.

As Tori didn't much care for rotting corpses shuffling about, she flicked through the channels. "It has nothing to do with it, alright? I'm over it, I don't have anything since over the summer," she mumbled.

 _"Uh huh...I see,"_ he drawled, adding, _"Are you sure?"_

"I'm sure, it's just a stupid little thing in the past."

 _"Tori...are you sure?"_ David continued, _"You do have this look whenever she comes ov -"_

"I'm sure I don't have a thing for Jade!" Tori gasped.

 _"-er... Alright,"_ the father sighed. He tapped against the phone before asking, _"So, can you check ESPN? I need to see what happens with the Bears...need to run them to the ground."_

"Okay," Tori rolled her eyes, flipping through the channels, "Do they not have it?"

 _"No. The nurse keeps telling me to sleep and I don't want to."_ Tori sighed as he continued with his rant, a small smile creeping along her lips - he was a nightmare to all nurses _and_ his well-being.

**. . .**

The towel grazed her skin as she tucked it away, the hot water ceasing its splashes against the sink. Jade blinked down towards the dishes, shaking her head. "I do take care of my shit," she growled, trudging through the kitchen. She paused beside the couch, arching a brow as Rat lifted his head from the pillow. Heaving a short breath, she strode towards the basement, her grip clutching the doorknob. Nails clacked against the floors, dragging her eyes towards the small pooch.

"You're not going down here, dog," she muttered. Rat tilted his head to the side, setting his rump down onto the floor. The door opened with a creak, Jade flooding into her bedroom. Rat stepped closer to the door, the goth rolling her eyes. The door shut before a black nose, Rat's ears flopping about as he scratched himself. Once his paw settled down onto the floor, he remained sitting. Steps creaked down the stairs behind it, earning a soft whine.

There was no response, other than the distant ministrations of a teen going to bed.

Heaving a long breath, coal eyes glinted towards the front door before he shuffled towards the basement entryway once again. He curled to the side, resting against the door frame.


	7. Day 6 - Sun

_ **No One's Perspective** **-** _

She groaned before finding her hazy gaze settled on the nightstand. The room was filled with a warm morning light, and a small smile spread across her face: The room she had been sleeping in as of late was dark and dingy. Well kept, though forgotten all at once. Tori stretched, shifting _her_ cozy blankets from her lap before shuffling down the stairs. The house was quiet and still as she ventured towards the kitchen, thoughts on a delightful meal: Cocoa Pebbles. The bowl soon clinked against the counter, followed by a spoon, before she grinned at the sight of the box of chocolate flakes - or rather _pebbles_.

The singer shook the contents into the bowl before shoving the box away, then poured fresh milk. And so she sat, munching on her simple breakfast, enjoying the peace and quiet of the house. It wasn't as if Jade's house wasn't quiet - it rarely wasn't - but the pure silence of this particular household was more appreciated.

Sooner or later, however, Trina trotted down the stairs, interrupting the quiet atmosphere.

Though because it was habit, Tori smiled anyhow.

Trina paused at the counter, groggily staring at her sister. "Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," Tori parroted, standing beside her chair. "Did you visit Dad yesterday?"

The older sister nodded as Tori set her empty dish down, rinsing the bowl. "Yeah. He doesn't look too bad. They said that they'll keep him at the hospital tonight just to watch his blood pressure. I mean, he says he's fine but I think he forgets that he's not in his thirties anymore," Trina explained.

"That's...good," Tori said hesitantly, sitting herself onto the counter as Trina made her own breakfast. "So, is there anything else going on?"

"No," the sister shrugged, "not much. I have a few assignments for my psychology class and my ancient cultures one... That's about it though. What about you?" Tori returned with the same gesture, only explaining about a few assignments herself. "Which reminds me," Trina drawled as she settled down at the table, a buttered toast in front of her, "what about the dog? You did name him Rat, right?"

"Jade did," Tori grumbled before adding, "but yeah. On Sundays we agreed to just keep him with her so that he wouldn't have to go back and forth."

"Is that smart?"

The half-Latina arched a brow, folding her arms. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, she's Jade. Will she actually take care of Rat?"

Tori hesitated, recalling the several instances of Jade's reluctance to take care of the little pooch. Though, she still did. "Yeah. It's not like she will just let him starve. She even has a rabbit."

"So?" Trina asked.

"She'll take care of him," Tori assured. "Anyway," she scooted off the counter, "I'm going to see what Cat's up to."

"Whatever."

Tori rolled her eyes, darting up to her room - not _a_ room that felt like Belle's library sanctioned away from the forbidden West Wing (Tori knew she was being a bit melodramatic). Soon, she found herself under her covers, her phone in her hand.

**Tori: Hey**

It barely took a minute for Cat to respond.

**Cat: Hey! :3**

**Tori: Whats going on?**

**Cat: Nothing much**

**Cat: Oh!**

Tori arched a brow once there came nothing after that. She chuckled before typing her response.

**Tori: What?**

**Cat: Andre told me about this party on Friday. You should come with us!**

**Tori: Ok. Where is it?**

**Cat: idk**

The half-Latina groaned once Trina shouted from the other room, asking - or rather _commanding_ \- her to clean her dishes. Noting to get back to Cat later, Tori trudged across her room, knowing that even though she hadn't seen her sister in a few days, Trina would still order her for services.

Tori sighed as she reached the bottom of the stares, silently noting one of the perks of not living with Trina. At the very least, she could've held her conversation with Cat longer than a minute at the West manor.

**. . .**

Dishes clinked as the splashing water ceased, leaving Jade to stroll across the room. Rat - huddled in the corner of the kitchen - wrestled with his bowl, downing all of his food. As she continued to roam about the house, Jade groaned quietly - homework. With a series of tests just around the corner, she figured having the time to complete the homework was a good idea.

And so, with that, Jade meandered her way down the stairs, gripping the wooden railing as she did so. She flicked her lamp on, bathing the room and its odd characteristics in a dull yellow glow. Various crude pictures or framed butterfly wings were strung along the wall, siding with the many bookshelves with knickknacks and other things. Pancakes, in his large cage, rustled in his bedding as Jade slumped onto her sheets. She really didn't want to do homework.

Even so, because she recalled the long banters all through middle school with her brother not doing his own, Jade decided to just get the work over with. She pulled out her bag and set herself down at her desk. The next few hours were trudged through, an essay and a trigonometry packet completed. By the time she had settled on her bed, Jade flipped through the needed book for English (Frankenstein which she'd already read for sophomore year), starting at the thirteenth chapter.

Her gaze froze blankly in the middle of the pages, a small rustling sounding from the foot of her bed.

Tipping the book from her view, Jade scowled. Rat shuffled in a small ball, curling himself deep in the blankets. "Get off," she grumbled. Floppy ears perked as his black eyes stared curiously towards her. His tail wagged while his pink, small nose licked the coal nose. "Get _off_ ," Jade put more forcefully, shoving the dog (lightly, mind) with her foot. He scooted out of the way and hopped down to the floor obediently. He sat on the worn rug, his glassy eyes staring up at her from the bed.

"No."

Rat - all while his cheerfulness budded through his youthful stare - laid his stomach flat on the rug, closing his eyes. Chapters later, Jade peered down, finding the small dog still on the rug. His blond fur had already lightly stained the red and green. His tail thudded lightly against the floor, immediately having Jade to look away. It wasn't a few minutes later when the doorbell rang - twice. Grudgingly, Jade set the book down and crept up the stairs, Rat padding along behind her. Her eyes landed towards the wide windows beside the front door, long curtains draped to the sides and the blinds mid-length. She found Tori's Mazda sitting outside.

There was an inexplicable lurch in her chest.

Jade ignored it, opening the door. Beck beamed, standing on the door mat with a grocery bag in his right fist. Once her eyes were brought up towards him, he greeted, "Good morning! Can I come in?"

"Sure. I wasn't doing anything anyway." She shrugged before stepping to the side, allowing her surprise guest (though Beck had always dropped by at random intervals) into her house. "What did you bring?" she asked once the front door was shut.

Beck answered by fishing out a few bags of candies and an older, cheap movie. "I figured I could pop by when you're by your-lonesome. And since you weren't doing anything, why not now?" Jade rolled her eyes at his grin, settling down in the couch beside him. Rat hopped up as well, staring at Beck with his black eyes. "He is a cute one," he grinned, patting his small head. "Anyway, my dad started working on the patio in the backyard and I couldn't _do_ anything - let alone think - with him working outside."

"Oh, what's he working on?"

"The barbeque. He's looking to have one built-in," Beck answered, popping in the disc in the Blue-Ray player. "But he's with his jackhammer tearing up the patio tiles. D'you mind me coming over whenever he's working on it?"

"No. You can keep Vega out of the way whenever she's here," Jade grumbled. As the television began to play its string of ads, Beck furrowed his brows.

With a comforting arm, he murmured, "Is everything okay with that? I know you two had a rough start to the week and...finished rough."

"It's Vega, what did you expect?"

"Dunno," he sighed. "You two have gotten along better in the past...is there anything wrong?" Her hesitance answered instead of any words, pale eyes lowering to the floor. "Jade," Beck mumbled carefully, "you can tell me anything. I can help you."

She shook her head, her eyes drifting towards him. Beck - immediately - felt that there was something off-kilter. Tilting his head to the side, he wished for an answer, a _verbal_ one. "She just fucks up everything and gets in the way."

"Jade, I know you don't think that. And you know she doesn't, she's helped all of us in one shape or form," Beck replied calmly, ignoring the movie as it began to automatically play.

Her voice struggled to maintain its bite, though she snapped anyway: "It has nothing to do with you. Either stop asking questions or _fuck off_." Beck breathed in slowly, studying his girlfriend.

"Okay," he hummed before pressing his lips softly against her temple. "You want to watch the rest of the movie?"

"Yeah..." she answered after a while. Beck nodded, setting his gaze towards the screen. He doubted either of them knew what the film was about, their thoughts off on different matters.

Clearing his throat as he watched a strange being writhe as its body was sawed in half - he imagined Jade enjoying that scene later on - Beck murmured, "You want some?" He held out the bag of hard caramel, Jade only silently taking a few pieces. Every now and again, she would take a few more, Beck's eyes blinking towards her blank gaze. He only wondered what Jade was thinking, though couldn't fathom any idea.

Small conversations were littered throughout the time that the movie had flicked across the screen, including simply asking for the bags or talks about assignments. By the climax - a strange cult began its séance while several bodies laid across a metal platform - Beck commented, "Andre said something about a party this Friday."

There was a short spell of time where Jade didn't answer. "Oh?"

"Yeah. His new girlfriend- He started dating her yesterday...he didn't tell you about her, did he?"

"No, he did," Jade murmured, adding, "while Tori and I were eating at the mall. Well, he texted Tori but yeah."

Beck leaned back, stretching out his arms. "Yeah, anyway, she goes to Northridge-"

"Of course."

He allowed a languid smirk as Jade grinned, grabbing a couple more caramels. "But, uh, they have a party on Saturday so we can meet her then...if she doesn't pop by this week."

"What's her name again?"

"Stacy, I think."

Jade furrowed her brows. "I thought I heard Sarah..."

"Huh. Might have been. I don't know, somebody that starts with an 's'." Jade chuckled weakly, eyes still on the screen. Feeling as if the tension had been swept away, Beck asked quietly, "D'you think I can spend the night tonight?"

She turned towards him, his dark eyes watching her curiously - _hopefully_. Her brows furrowed as she thought of the night not that long ago, the restless sleep as she was left unfulfilled, unsatisfied. "Yeah, but I'll be working on some stuff to get ahead," she murmured.

Beck only nodded his slight disappointment - it had been a spur-of-the-moment idea anyhow. "That's cool. Stuff for World History, or..."

"History and English," she clarified.

"Alright. I can just watch some cool movies you have here and eat the rest of the candies," he muttered, plastering a small grin across his features. Jade barely returned it, her eyes back to dully staring at the screen. Beck sighed, opening the small bag of chocolate pretzels before propping a pillow to his side.

He _really_ couldn't fathom what was going through his girlfriend's mind.

**. . .**

_"Well that's good Trina,"_ Mr. Vega mumbled through the phone, _"anything else going on?"_

Trina sighed, answering, "No, not really. I've just been hanging out with Tori all day." The younger sister continued to munch on her bowl of chips as David chuckled. "Anyway, how's your arm?"

 _"It's good. Feels a lot better than yesterday. Your mom is going to come see me in an hour or two...said she'll spend the night too,"_ he continued.

"That's good," Tori commented.

 _"Yeah, it is,"_ he agreed. _"Anyway, kiddos, I'll call you two later. Tori, maybe tomorrow night since I missed you over the weekend."_

"Alright."

_"Okay, see you later!"_

"Okay, love you," the two chimed.

_"Love you, bye!"_

The phone silenced, leaving the two sisters on the couch with the television still put on pause. "So," Trina started as the show was playing once again, "is there anything going on at school?"

Tori shrugged, muttering, "Same old thing. Not much has changed, really, since you graduated. The play's still being worked on and they're trying to get the rest of the cast in by next week or so."

"Oh yeah, about that. What is it about again?"

"So Jade and I are playing this couple, again, and basically this magical being or whatever separated them for a long time. So it's really about their reunion and the after affects of the magical being's demise, or whatever," she explained. Trina nodded slowly, watching the television with her sister. The odd cooking show became muffled in the background once Tori had refilled her bowl of chips, Trina watching her.

"Can you bring me a pickle?"

Tori shot a quick, tired expression before sighing. The strange order was given, leaving the sisters to munch on their poor excuses for lunches. "Oh!" The younger sister swallowed her chips, turning towards Trina. "Could you drop me off to school in the morning? I don't have my car right now."

Trina snorted, mumbling, "You mean that old beater?"

"Trina! It works just fine," Tori grouched.

The elder sister chuckled for a few moments, nodding softly. "I'm just kidding, little sis. Yeah, I will. It's on the way to the college, remember? Anyway, why don't you have your car?"

"Beck has it since his is in the shop and he really doesn't have any other way to get to school," Tori explained. The conversation fell into a small silence, the singer furrowing her brows. She turned towards Trina who smirked, eyeing her sister impishly. Tori rolled her eyes when her sister's brows started wiggling. "Trina! Stop doing that, it's freaking me out."

"Oh come on," Trina chortled, "I was just kidding... But do you still have that thing for him?"

Tori's frown deepened. "I...never did really have a thing for him," she stated slowly, confusion slurring her words; Trina rarely ever asked about such things. "Why would you think that?"

"Really? I'm pretty sure you did have a little crush on him."

"A little crush is different from a thing," Tori retorted, adding, "for one, it goes away a lot sooner and two, he's like a brother than anything. And how would you know? You're the one who kept trying to get with him!"

She only shrugged, finishing her pickle. Once the last bite was swallowed, Trina murmured, "I notice a lot of things you wouldn't. And besides, how are they different? A crush is just smaller than 'a thing'."

"Exactly, that's why they're different," Tori responded. "It's like saying that just sleeping around and a serious relationship are the same."

"Sleeping around is with different people."

"I mean with the same person," the singer retorted. Shaking her head, she said, "Wait, how did we even get on this? I was just asking if you could take me to school!"

Trina watched her sister for a few moments, surveying the small blush across Tori's cheeks and the pitiful glare sent her way. "You do like somebody," she smirked.

" _Trina_."

"Yes, I will... God damn," Trina sighed, "I will take you to school. Just chill." Tori shook her head as Trina leaned against the couch, watching the strange cooking program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, sorry for the lack of updating. Though I guess that is to be expected with a severely busy schedule...
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter is already planned out and will be a decent size (a hell of a lot longer than this one). It should, hopefully, be up by the end of this week or next. (I will be updating other shit too so...)
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoyed!  
> :)


	8. Day 7 - Mon

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

She scowled - _hard_ \- at the reflection in the mirror.

Of course, it was only shot back, leaving Tori to sulk in front of her locker. She shifted the jacket over her shoulders, her simple, blue shirt underneath still cold; Trina had spilled water all over the car as they made their way through the drive thru. She didn't even realize her mistake until moments later, finding her sister glaring at her. Tori rolled her eyes at the thought: The window-boy wasn't even that cute. Then there was the fact that virtually no sleep was achieved the night prior. Trina wasn't an issue (school work, apparently, posed to be a threat to her singing career - not that anybody was complaining). However, Tori found that her dread for the following day - _that_ day - was the problem.

And as the double doors opened, revealing a few students, the main culprit strode in.

Jade.

Tori - who barely computed the slam of her locker - narrowed her stare as she watched Beck trail along behind her, their hands intertwined. In his free hand he clutched a black bag, a certain small head poking out. Rat turned towards Tori, his pink tongue gliding over his nose. He yipped before struggling with his collar; Beck paid no mind as he conversed with Jade. It was only until her yell, " _RAT! GET BACK HERE!_ " that he noticed.

Beck glanced down towards the now emptied bag before his eyes shifted towards the blond bullet streaming passed many students. "Ah shit, sorry Jade!" he apologized, jogging after the small pooch. Luckily, however, Rat halted at Tori's feet, wriggling about in his reunion.

"Hey there bud!" Tori grinned, bending down to scratch his ears. "Did Jade dunk your head in a bath?"

" _No_ ," came a snarl. The half-Latina glanced at Jade crossly.

"Well at least there's that," she deadpanned.

Jade opened her mouth to retort when a long chuckle came, Sikowitz striding from the corner. "Well, well! Look at you guys. Good weekend?"

"Fair" and "Fine" were both answered by the two girls.

"Ah..." he sighed, observing their unamused glances. "So Beck, can I see you for a-"

"No," Jade snapped, her hand clamped tightly around his. "We're going to the café."

Beck blinked, apparently snapping out of his thoughts. "We are?" There was a quick glare. "Uh, yeah. We are." Beck added a brief nod to the clarification before being tugged away. Sikowitz shook his head, his arms folded.

"I'd feel sorry for whoever had to date her. Luckily Beck is...you think she'd bite off any other date's head?" Tori remained sullen, jerking her locker open in response. "Oh, what crawled up your socks? Or down...is it down?"

"I don't know," she pulled out a textbook, "and I'm _fine_." There was a slam of a locker before the half-Latina started off, struggling with the large bag over her shoulder and then the dog-bag in her opposite fist. Rat yipped Sikowitz a good day.

**. . .**

Students jumped once he rustled in the bushes, a ripe apple in his hands. He gave a measly grin and a short wave as a result, only to whip his attention back towards the crowd of hungry students. Sikowitz sighed, chomping on his piece of a fruitful lunch. After a few more moments, he grinned before standing to his full height. Once dusting off his floral shirt and jeans, he fixed his long scarf before trotting towards the food truck.

Festus - mid-order - snapped his attention towards the teacher. "Hey! What did I say about coming here? I'm not servin' you!" the chef barked. Sikowitz arched a brow, narrowing his stare towards the younger man; Yerba, ever since, had left several feuds.

Instead of giving a few pieces of his mind, Sikowitz pulled a tight grin. "I wouldn't want your spoiled produce anyway," he snickered before wiggling through the line, leaving the chef baffled. "Ah, there you are, m'boy!"

Sikowitz patted a very surprised Beck - who had been hearing whispers of a strange man in bushes. "Oh, hey Sikowitz. Do you need anything?"

"That, in fact, I do," the man grinned, stepping the two of them aside. "I need a favor of you for the play... Are you signing up, by the way?"

"The one that Jade and Tori are in?" Sikowitz nodded his answer. "Yeah. I'm thinking about being the baker."

"The baker?"

Beck bobbed his head. "Yeah, seems like a cool dude. Anyway, what do you need?"

"Right, right." The teacher's voice dropped low as he began to explain, "You see, I know you know, but the two have been a real hard time getting along. And I need them to get along because if they don't, they could wreck their _whole_ careers - or at least delay them significantly. I just don't want them to flop in front of a bunch of producers willing to give our seniors a chance, you hear?" Beck mumbled quietly, Sikowitz then continuing, "Right. So I just need another pair of eyes to keep me up to date on everything-"

"Hold up, what do you mean?" Beck raised a brow. Sikowitz pursed his lips, taking another bite of his apple. "Aren't Tori's parents updating you for them?"

"Yeah but they don't see everything that's going on. I need to know what is happening between the two that makes this performance _so_ much more harder than the last one."

Beck scratched his chin. "Maybe because Tori isn't asleep half of the time?"

Sikowitz rolled his eyes. "No, that's not it... And it's the same lame excuse they gave me. No. They're acting different, right? Do you see it?"

Slowly, the student nodded, watching the two at the gang's usual table carefully. "Yeah, Jade has been acting a little different for a bit now."

"See? They're having some sort of fight and it's going to screw the whole play over," Sikowitz muttered. "Anyway, I need you to keep me up to date with them, _and_ to maybe - I don't know - help them solve their issues?"

"What do you think is wrong with them?"

"Oh I don't know. Girls are confusing. They can be fighting over socks for all I know." Sikowitz raised his arms before sighing. "No... I don't think this is it though. They've been rocky for a while, haven't they?"

Beck shrugged, offering, "Maybe Tori did something so bad that Jade's pissed off over it?"

"I don't know, something that they can't fix in a week and go back to bickering like little pansies," Sikowitz murmured. Swiftly, he checked his bare wrist before grumbling, "Ah man. I have to grade papers before lunch is over. So will you do it?"

"Yeah, I'll help them," Beck nodded as he answered.

"Good!" the teacher cheered, whisking away after bidding Beck a good meal. He shook his head as the man jogged through the double doors, disappearing behind a group of freshmen. Beck pondered on the prospect of fixing Tori and Jade, and wondered if he'd be able to finally not have them argue anymore (though, he found that unlikely, but maybe have the two as more friends than anything). After a few minutes, he worked his way back towards the table with a sandwich in his hands, Cat and Robbie enjoying Rat's company.

"He's so soft!" Robbie announced as Cat giggled her agreement. Tori watched the two and as they stroked the pooch's right ear, fawning over the fact that it was the softest (and cleanest) part of his body; the half-Latina shivered, not having the heart to tell them why.

Once Beck shuffled back between Andre and Jade, he grinned at the dog. "He's just a funny-lookin' guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Both of the girls briefly glanced each other in unison, their stares hard and tired. Beck shifted - Sikowitz was _definitely_ on to something. Even so, he took a bite of his lunch calmly.

"Hey, are you two coming to Sierra's party?" Jade and Beck blinked towards each other before nodding; they figured that neither of them got her name right. "What about you guys?"

"Yeah," Robbie mumbled nonchalantly, glancing towards Rex who sat motionless in his bag. "He'll want to go."

Cat nodded, her attention solely on Rat as he licked her fingers. Tori grumbled, "Sure, I could use some fun."

"What," Andre chuckled, "Jade's house isn't fun?" As he snickered at his own comment, the two girls glanced towards each other.

Jade, watching as the two continued to rub Rat's right ear, smirked. "Yeah, sure. A _lot_ of fun. We cleaned Rat after chasing him into a trash can and finding a condom on his ear." Cat and Robbie froze, staring at their hands as Beck, Andre and Tori snorted their laughs back. With her hand pressed to her cheek, Jade hummed, "It was used."

The two wrenched their hands away from Rat - as he licked his nose, his tail wagging - whilst Andre howled. "Oh my god!" Beck shook his head. "Really? How much soap did you use on him?"

"Just enough to clean him," Tori shrugged with a smile. "She kept telling me to add more." Jade only sipped on her drink as Tori retold the whole ordeal - excluding their argument. The whole table listened - intrigued - as the whole escape unfolded. Beck furrowed her brows, however, munching on his sandwich. Even though no comments were thrown, nor any snippets of arguing, there was a silent wall between the two. They never locked eyes, never directly commented on what another had said.

He sat there, for a moment, wondering how many moments there were like this - _before_ the whole play even started. Sure, the two girls argued and bickered, he could remember _multiple_ fights that only lasted a day. However, many - too - lasted a few.

Was there something wrong with them? He assumed so.

He just didn't know when it all started.

Though, as the conversation continued, Beck began to conclude other things; for one, there were _less_ arguments - funnily enough - throughout the day than there were before. But then, the ones that did occur were more hostile - or just extremely petty. He found that strange...and ambiguous. But then there were some moments that there would be nothing between them, and the two would act as civil as ever.

But then again...that was how they were since the beginning. So, what was the difference? There _was_ one, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Beck sat with his sandwich, agreeing with Sikowitz full-heartedly on one thing: Girls _were_ confusing.

He swore his brain was going to melt.

But he continued to think anyhow. After all, he did promise Sikowitz - albeit, minutes before - that he'd help their friendship. Like, what about the movies the Sunday before last? They were fine sitting beside one another (after Andre had urged them to, making it clear that there was no other option). Of course, they didn't _talk_ to one another. Beck then figured that, perhaps, he was thinking about the two girls _way_ too much and now was finding every little thing that _may_ have something to do with their little "war" but didn't. But, Beck went back to the idea that maybe, just maybe, Tori _did_ do something so terrible that Jade was livid to the point of it being a huge deal. Her words from the day prior floated across his consciousness, _"She just fucks up everything and gets in the way."_

So there was a good chance.

But what would it be?

Beck took on Sherlock's cap and pipe before furrowing his brows, his brain pounding on the idea until his skull hurt. " _Beck_!"

He jumped before glancing to the side, finding Jade with an arched brow. "What movie did we watch before we went to bed?" He swallowed his bite of his sandwich.

"Uh...the one I bought?" Jade rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Tori shifted uncomfortably as she growled, "No, the one after that. The sea-monster one that we watched literally right before turning in."

"Oh, that one! Yeah, I think it was _A Sea Heart_ or something." The half-Latina, as Andre let out a short whistle, wiggling his eyebrows, pushed her lunch forward. "Oh knock it off dude, we just went to sleep," Beck chuckled.

"Right... _right_ ," Andre snickered, giving exaggerating winks. Beck shook his head as Jade rolled her eyes. "So you come to school all lovey-dovey for the fun of it, and _not_ because you two-"

"Andre, _shut up_ ," Jade growled. The musician only smirked, settling back into his seat. Beck only chuckled as Andre raised a fist. Hesitantly, the Canadian fist-bumped his friend. The goth sighed tersely, eyes down to her own lunch.

**. . .**

**Beck: hey, I forgot to mention, my cars fixed so do you wnt to drive me there?**

**Beck: and thanks, btw**

Tori quickly replied to the two messages before stuffing her phone to her bag. She scrambled her way towards the stage (balloons from the previous class were left over) and made her way beside Jade's tapping foot. She softly kicked a blue balloon out of the way. Mr. Mason, clad with his fedora, stepped onto the stage with the two. "Alright, so we're going to do this again...no robots, okay?"

"Right," Jade mumbled.

"And no witches?"

"Yes," Tori sighed.

He nodded. Mr. Mason rolled his eyes at the sound of scrambling nails and a ball, abruptly barking, "Would you quit playing with the ball _Erwin_!" There was a glare shot from behind several rows of chairs, Sikowitz dropping a red ball. Rat, however, chased after the toy.

"I told you, the dog needs something to do while we rehearse."

"Yeah, you're not the damn dog!" Sikowitz grumbled under his breath, walking towards the stage.

"Alright, I'm _here_. What?"

"I- We...just sit over there and watch. Girls, do the scene."

Once the two sat down, the girls started, standing at their respective spot. Tori cleared her throat. "Cassy? Why are you here?"

The goth took a moment before muttering, "Because I need to be."

Tori began pacing, asking, "But...that's not good enough."

"What is for you?"

She took a deep breath. "I told you not to, you know that right? Why?"

"'Why' wha-"

" _Girls_ ," Clark cried, exasperated. "You two are killing me! You had more emotion Friday and even _then_ you were a couple of sitting boulders."

"I hate this scene."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "I don't care, Jade, you hate almost everything."

"Like Tori?" Jade jerked once she felt a heavy script smack her shoulder, the half-Latina stomping off the stage, hurtling over the edge.

"I can't _work_ with you!" she spat, shouldering her bag.

Sikowitz, alarmed, sputtered, "Wait- _Tori_ , don't walk out. I'll give you detention for the rest of the week!" Tori halted, glancing towards the stage.

"I don't care. Jade, you're taking Rat home." The slam of the double doors announced the end of rehearsal.

Jade scoffed, grumbling, "Stupid ho."

"Language, Jade," Mr. Mason sighed weakly. "Come on, we'll work on the one scene with you just in it." She nodded numbly, shifting through her script. There was a sickening twist of her gut, one that wouldn't be leaving any time soon, she knew; either way, Jade ignored it. "Alright, you at the page?"

"Yeah."

The man nodded. "Alright, go." And he watched her perform, with ease, the scene. While the performance left him speechless, it was in a sour way. His only words were, "So...why can't you do _that_ with Tori?"

**. . .**

He patted the hood of his small truck before turning towards Tori. "Thanks, by the way, thanks a _bunch_."

She eased a smile, her own keys in her own grip. "No problem, it wasn't like the end of the world anyway." Beck shrugged, thanking the mechanic as he strode away for paperwork. "And it wasn't for that long too."

"Yeah, lucky that. At least now you're not forced to ride with Jade," he said. Tori only gave a soft chuckle. Finding a chance, Beck cleared his throat before asking, "So, what's up with you two anyway?" Tori furrowed her brows, shaking her head in response. _So it's that bad?_ he thought. "Tori? You okay?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled. Beck felt uneasy: With Jade has his girlfriend, he _knew_ that being just "fine" was taboo. And so he waited, watching her curiously. Her gaze dropped before she sighed, "I just don't understand her. First I try to be her friend, and then we get along kinda-well... And then she fuckin-" She stopped abruptly, playing with her keys. "Now she's a fucking bitch when it was _her_ fault in the first place."

Beck frowned: So they were blaming eachother. Only _one_ of them has to be right, right? "Well...all I can say is that Jade will be...erm, _Jade_. I can't really describe how she can be." _Great Beck, nice advice,_ his thoughts pestered.

Tori, despite that, only chuckled, murmuring a quiet, "Yeah, she is."

"Well, anyway, thanks again. Hope you sleep well tonight," Beck continued. Tori nodded, bidding the same thing before walking towards her Mazda. He sighed: This, he suspected, would take a lot of work.

**. . .**

Rat scrambled around his bowl, making a game out of his food. The half-Latina smiled briefly before starting off, towards the stairs. Jade - hunched over her binder with several pages - remained quiet in front of the television. Neither seemed to care to look at what was playing, though Jade scowled at the noise of it. Nevertheless, she continued working through, eyes kept to her paper as Tori made her way up the stairs.

Her pencil hovered over the lines, her mind working through sudden impulses. Perhaps she could say something - anything - that would fill the void (other than the disgusting, petty reality television show, of course).

But her chance was lost once the door upstairs was slammed shut, leaving her to bask in her homework.

Jade growled, turning off the television entirely with a firm push of a button.


	9. Day 8 -Tues

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

She didn't know how long she laid there, staring at the ceiling. All she knew was that she could feel it - in her bones - that the day would be awful. And perhaps the next day...and the day after that...and then so on. Tori didn't exactly know _why_ , but she could just feel it. Doe eyes crept towards the alarm clock beside her: _6:14_. She really should get in the shower, and then get ready for school that was only an hour-and-a-half away.

But then again, she just wanted to lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Rat had given up trying to move her, hopping down the stairs. That was, what, ten minutes ago? It seemed that time had moved so-damn- _slowly_.

Tori frowned, sitting up for the first time that morning. And then she groaned: It was Tuesday. Not that Mondays weren't generally bad - since they were - but it was _Tuesday_. The day before was bad, though that was because it was - indeed - Monday. That day, however, was a Tuesday. With every time that her brain had her think of what day it was (Tuesday), she wanted to vomit, right there, on the bed. Not because she felt sick, no, but because she wanted to watch Jade clean up every last drop. All because it was Tuesday - because only a week had passed when she was dumped into this room without warning.

It felt like a month had passed. _Isn't a week enough?_ her thoughts hammered as she groggily got out of bed. The wood floors were cold, _icy_ , to her bare feet. Tori glowered. She walked across, picking up her towel that was still damp from the night prior. Tori inhaled - sharply. The shower blitzed on, the water thundering against the bottom of the tub before she stepped in; the water was frigid. Tori scowled. So, she sat in the tub, the shower over her, sulking to herself. If she felt irritated _then_ , when she barely was awake, Tori didn't know what she'd do later on.

Maybe it was just because she was tired. After all, from what she remembered, staying up all night watching videos did make her agitated in the morning.

But, she went to bed early, right after the shower. Her computer wasn't even turned on at _all_ \- nor her phone. Tori only grunted, shutting off the water once her hair was cleansed of soap. A minute later, she was back in the bedroom, and then down the stairs minutes thereafter. Once she was at the kitchen, the half-Latina could hear Rat at his dish, having already been fed. At the very least, as Tori thought grudgingly, Jade didn't keep her promise regarding the rat-dog. With her cereal, Tori began eating quietly, partially listening to Jade's voice at the other room.

There was a simple explanation: phone call, or Skype.

After a few moments, and the pitter-patter of small feet towards Tori, Jade shuffled into the kitchen, phone to her ear. "Uh huh...yeah, that makes sense," she mumbled, her mug placed in the sink. She rolled her eyes before glancing down at Rat, who had made his way to her. Tori felt herself growl internally, staring at the dog who barely let her pet his tiny head. "Today?" The word was abrupt, bringing both of the girls' attention. Pale eyes met dark ones, as if she'd just noticed Tori sitting at the table. "Sure, we can go out for lunch," she answered, her voice almost terse as Tori competed with her gaze. "Right, okay. Yeah...love you too."

The phone call was ended with a punch of a screen, Jade then storming off, out of the kitchen. Tori looked down towards her cereal, her bites there after more forceful. _Of course_ Beck _had to be called at six-thirty in the morning..._ She stabbed at the leftover milk, gingerly petting the dog as he raced back towards her. _It's not like he was going to see her in an hour._

She huffed, dumping the bowl - with the milk - in the sink.

**. . .**

Beck lingered near the vending machines, watching the door carefully, before marching towards Jade. He had been thinking - as any boy would do when their teacher asks them a strange task - about the girls, wondering with his brain hammering. Though he was disappointed that neither of the girls spoke to one another as they strode through the doors, the observation still remained: They didn't hold hands. Not that they ever _did_ , as he reminded himself constantly, though the girls didn't tug at each other's wrists to go somewhere. _So they don't hold wrists,_ he corrected himself.

His eyes briefly flashed towards Tori. She looked pissed. Not simply tired, but flat out _pissed_. Beck knew the look all too well, and assumed that she didn't even want to be at school that day. Jade still was shuffling through her locker when he halted mid-way through the hall. On second thought, he'd check on Tori before going to Jade, feeling it wise not to bring the girls close together at the moment. Beck strolled carefully towards the half-Latina, chirping a mellow, "Hey!"

She didn't even pause, or look up. "What?"

It might as well not have been a question. "Uh... Hey? I'm your friend seeing if you're alright?" Dark eyes flashed towards him from her mirror, her gaze a warning. Beck only shuffled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Are you alright? Is it Jade-"

"Of course it's fucking _Jade_ ," she snapped violently. Her grip around her books became iron, nails digging into the covers. "She barely lifts a finger, and the dog _loves_ her with all his heart. I'm left alone to do the damn project we have for first period while she goes and gets _coffee_. And then she's-the-fucking-bitch-who-" Her sentence was cut off with a growl, Rat perking his ears from his bag, which was left on the floor. "Didn't even pay for anything the dog needed," Tori appeared to have finished her rant. She turned towards Beck who was stiff from utter shock with a tight smile. He flinched when she asked, acidly, "So how was _your_ morning?"

He coughed, mumbling, "Uh..." His eyes shifted towards Andre - who was equally disturbed, even if he had only heard the rant in passing - for help. None was given since none was available. "Uh...I talked to Jade...and we planned to go out to eat."

"I know that."

Beck swallowed. "Chica?" Dark eyes switched towards her best friend. Andre raised his hands, her glare holding him at gun point. "I'm your friend," he reminded. She weakly relaxed, giving a sigh of defeat. "So what's wrong? You're not usually like this..."

"Like what?"

"Uh," he blinked towards Beck, "like Jade?"

There were steps behind them. "What do you want?"

Tori scowled - Jade.

Jade sneered - Tori.

Beck's eyebrows lifted in surprise, barely able to utter a word before lips meshed with his own. Andre gave a little chuckle before playfully covering his own eyes. While Beck moved back with the kiss, pale eyes watched Tori's scowl crease into a scorned glare. The locker was slammed shut before Tori practically vanished, not to be seen by the other three - except for Jade who watched her turn the corner faster than a bullet.

She tore herself away from Beck, who looked dazzled. "Um, good morning."

"Morning," she grumbled.

Andre - missing everything - grinned with his hand over his eyes, asking, "Can I look now?"

**. . .**

Rat chirped quietly throughout the room, his tail wagging excitedly within Sikowitz's soft grip. The teacher continued to read off of a script, giving several different voices as he did so. The class watched him carefully, their eyes drifting towards the dog every-so-often. They wore small smiles on their faces, giving soft waves once Rat had blinked towards them. "'And now, what do you mean I can't have this frog with me?'" Sikowitz read in a shrilly voice, holding up the pouch who gave a guttural bark. Once settled back comfortably in the man's arms, he licked his fingers. "'Well, Babes,'" Sikowitz continued, "'you can't be stealing them in the first place!'"

However, while eyes were focused on the dog in particular, one pair didn't even stray towards Rat. Jade sat, with Beck's hand over her shoulders, staring blankly across the room. She watched Tori, who too wasn't looking at Rat with the rest of the class. While her eyes were towards the stage, they were to the cluttered pages of the script left forgotten. The goth continued to stare, unresponsive to the circling thumb at her shoulder.

Jade found herself desperately wanting to know what was going through her mind - it wasn't the first time either.

Mind, it was the first time in a long while, but with Tori's new aggressive lashes, something deep inside her chest irked uncomfortably. Jade shifted, crossing her legs. There was a time that she would find herself pleasantly surprised by the different layers that made up Tori, she could verbally admit, but that was a long time ago. Now, she didn't want those layers to be unfolded, bearing down at her.

 _There's no point thinking about her now,_ her thoughts gathered, shifting her eyes to the back of the chair in front of her.

Yet she did, and her mind wondered continuously.

She wanted this strange hell to end. Why had Sikowitz pinned them together anyway? Jade didn't like Tori, and everybody knew that.

_"Jade..."_

So _what_ if they were on somewhat good terms before? There was no turning back. Nothing would bring them to do...to be somewhat-friends again.

_It was a groan against her lips, the buckle slipping simultaneously. She felt herself crawl over the only barrier that separated the sheets. Her lips pressed against soft ones once more, hands gripping smooth, tan skin._

Nothing would bring them back. _Nothing ever will,_ Jade internally managed with force.

_There was a hiccup, a soft, surprised mewl against her mouth as firm hands clutched her hips. In retort, she rolled them - hard - against the stupid belt she verbally detested barely an hour prior. As her lips trailed down bronze skin, she found herself not complaining about the belt any longer, her hips still moving rhythmically._

The dog wouldn't help them. Living in her house wouldn't help them. _Nothing. Ever. Will_.

_"Jade..." was breathed against her neck. She enjoyed hearing the breaths against her ear. "Jade, m- what if my parents come out a-"_

"Jade?"

She nearly jerked out of her chair, finding that Beck wasn't there to support her. He was on the stage - calling for her. Tori stood beside him, arms crossed and expression hard. Sikowitz glanced towards Tori. "So you pick Beck and...?"

The half-Latina pursed her lips, eyes not moving from Jade. There was a moment of complete silence, goosebumps forming on several pairs of arms due to the scorching tension. "Actually, I pick Cat." Jade didn't expect that to sting, not at all. So she sat there, dumbly watching the same sketch that Sikowitz had just read aloud. Tori actually had picked her, but she was too busy in her own thoughts. The goth found herself seething, mind whirling at some plan, some _scheme_ that would slap the stony expression right off of Tori's face.

And so, Jade went back to her thoughts, more irritated and agitated than ever. Her blood was boiling, teeth chipping.

Tori was going to see what real fury meant.

**. . .**

If Jade thought her blood was boiling then, it was evaporating an hour later. She glared at Tori across the stage, her jaw so terse that she couldn't open her mouth to snap back. Not that it was a part of the script.

Mr. Mason and Sikowitz were still in their seats, watching the girls. Neither of them knew what to do, not with the two girls practically battling one another without even speaking. The ginger opened his mouth to say something when he felt his lungs deflate. He tried again, and had more success: "Sikowitz, what...how do we- Why is she so mad?" It was barely a whisper, one that the girls didn't hear.

"Tori, Jade, come here." He motioned for them, momentarily pausing the nonverbal duel. They came, begrudgingly. "Okay, so Jade, you can sit and calm down... And Tori?" As Jade sunk into a seat in another row, Tori only folded her arms. "Tori...you kind of replaced Cassy with 'bitch, asshole' and 'fucker' multiple times."

She looked at him, her expression less tense though uninterested all the same. "Did I now?"

He paused, blinking at the question. "Uh...yes, you did - just now."

"I thought the script needed some adjustments."

"Tori," Clark gasped exasperatedly. "Imagine you're about to spend a wonderful day with somebody. You don't cuss them out!" She didn't answer him with anything but a blank look. "Look, Tori," he sighed, his fedora in his hands, "I know you can do this. And I know Jade is-"

"Right over here."

"-difficult." He casted a glare to his side, silencing the other teen. " _But_ , why are you verbally abusing her? You two are supposed to be two people reconnecting and going to a park."

The half-Latina looked at him, shifting her scowl from Jade. "Isn't it supposed to be blown up right when we get there?"

"Well...that's not the point." He turned towards Sikowitz who stood, his arms crossed.

"Look. From where I stand - barefoot, I might add," Tori blinked down towards his feet which were, indeed, bare, "you are the pansy trying to fight with the other pansy over there. What has gotten into you? A lobster up your-"

Tori shook her head. "Ask Jade."

" _Why?_ I've done nothing to you today! Barely even talked to you!"

"Exactly! You were supposed to help me with the freaking project today! Instead you were probably sucking on Beck's face at a restaurant!" Clark wheezed beside the other man, discreetly whispering something about wanting to go back to couching boys' football. Jade stood from her seat, which toppled over behind her with a _clack!_

She sneered savagely, her tone guttural, " _Oh_." Jade whirled around the front row, then spitting, "We went out to lunch. That is what couples _do_. It's not _my_ fault that you haven't scored a measly date for months!" As soon as the words left her mouth - especially the last line - Jade wanted to shove them down her throat again and choke on it if she had to. The seething, livid gaze was more than a glare - at least, she thought so. It was another layer peeled back, one that she found herself unsure of. Not that it was unfamiliar, though it looked crooked plastered on Tori's face, and such a face should be smiling, not scowling. At least, she thought so.

"I fucking hate you."

Jade's chest constricted, forcing her to swallow the bile that had then accumulated in her throat. It coated her words with acid: "What are you going to do about it?"

The tension in the air held the men in place, and Tori's tone deathly even once she had stood, toe to toe, with Jade. There was a nasty fire burning in her eyes, unceasing. "You take Rat home," she stated in a monotone voice.

Jade worked her jaw, unwilling to let her eyes drop from the opposing pair. She found her voice and used her guts: "I'm only doing it because-"

"No, you're not taking him home because you want to. You're taking him home because _I_ said so."

And she lost her voice again. Her body seemed to grow numb as Tori stormed for her bag, then towards the double doors. "Tori, _stop_!" she managed to snap.

There was an arch of a brow before, "He likes you better anyway. Take him with you." Her voice cracked. Jade paused, her breaths halted as her lungs seemed to deflate. There were small pitter-patters that echoed in the room, the small pooch standing in the middle of the lane separating the two sets of chairs. Jade stood near the stage, in shock, while Tori at the door. His black, watery eyes blinked back and forth, his ears flopping as he looked at the two girls. He whined softly.

"Now Tori," Sikowitz intervened. "Tori, this is the second time- Hey, we can talk this out. Just, if you walk out that door, this is the second time - in a row - where you walk out." He didn't find himself surprised when she stared at him - dead in the eyes - before slipping through the doors. He weakly sighed, looking over his shoulder. "Next time we're locking the doors with chains. Jade, go do that scene you did yesterday." When there was no sound other than Mr. Mason placing on his fedora, he turned to find Rat sitting before Jade's feet, looking up at her with glassy eyes. She eyed him back in thought, her brows creasing in concentration. "Jade?"

"Right."

**. . .**

The keyboard clicked and clacked as she searched through TheSlap, finding anything that could distract her from...whatever was lurking unpleasantly in her chest. At that point, ducks, puppies and a basket full of kittens helped. A tutorial from Andre on playing the saxophone was entertaining, just like Cat's recipe for pink cupcake-goo. Then there was Robbie's sketch with Rex on cops and robbers; it was a distraction. Tori groaned, shifting the blankets to her shoulder. The room was too cold.

Her mouse hovered over updates, hand itching to click on _Cool Doggo_ , posted by Beck.

The video was displayed across her screen not a second later. There was inside of his RV, Beck sitting on the floor with Jade, Rat squirming between them. Tori chewed the inside of her cheek. There were already comments, all of which asking about the dog. Once the video loaded, her attention was brought back to his voice. _"There's a lot of chill dudes in the world. This guy's one of them... Right Jade?"_

She looked tired - worn. Tori's frown didn't twitch when she grumbled, _"Yeah..."_

 _"Anyway, we came up with a little sketch. Rat and I are going to be boxing and Jade here,"_ Beck glanced towards his girlfriend, _"will be the referee."_ There was a whistle around Jade's neck, her fingers pinching the shiny piece before blowing into it unenthusiastically. Rat chirped, his ears flopping as he focused on Jade. She smiled softly, her lips barely curling. Beck lightly tapped the dog's cheek, murmuring a small, " _P_ _ow!_ "

Immediately the dog sprung to life, dancing in front of the screen, attempting to topple over the opponent who was at least fifty-times bigger. Even so, Beck flopped to the ground, chuckling as he continued to lightly bat the dog. Jade sat, staring at the same spot on the floor.

Tori slammed her laptop before shoving it to the side. She didn't care to see the end of the video.

So, Tori flopped to her pillow, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes closed not moments before her phone buzzed for the umpteenth time that hour. Her hand snatched it from her side, not able to ignore it any longer. "What is it?" she snapped.

 _"...well okay,_ Jesus _."_ Trina scoffed from the other end of the line. _"Did you not see the forty-three texts I sent you and the three calls?"_

Tori chose the simplest, easiest answer: "No."

_"Liar."_

The younger sister rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever. What do you want?"

_"Uh...some explanation? Tori, Mom and Dad are pissed. The school called today."_

Tori remained unconvinced. "Really? Because I remember we put our house phone for the only contact information."

There was a pause and Tori knew she caught her sister. _"Okay, fine, they don't know about it. But Sikowitz told me that you walked out of rehearsal today -_ and _yesterday's!"_

"It's not like he gave me detention," she grumbled into her sleeve.

 _"I wouldn't say that,"_ Trina warned, _"he said he'll talk to you tomorrow before school. Anyway, what's going on?"_

Tori snorted. "Nothing."

_"Tori..."_

"Nothing! Why would I tell you anyway?"

 _"Because you're my sister. And I called you, three times."_ Tori sighed, shuffling further in her sheets, eyes blinking in the dark room. _"Is it Jade? Do you...do you want to come back home?"_

Tori felt her eyes burn. "Of course!" she whined. "I just... I can't. If I do, I'll get an _F_ , Trina! I'd have to retake senior year! I can't fucking deal with-"

 _"Whoa, hold on. Now on know there_ is _something wrong. Really? Is she that bad?"_

She shook her head wearily, grumbling, "I have to go Trina. It's already ten-thirty."

_"I- Oh, okay. Erm, will you talk tomorrow?"_

Probably not - "Maybe, if I have time," she answered.

_"So that's a no... Anyway, I'm calling tomorrow and you better not get me pissed. I have a facial at three."_

She rolled her eyes, wiping them with her sleeve. "Good night Trina."

 _"Good night..."_ The call was ended before Trina could add in anything more. The half-Latina felt her brain working angrily, drumming against her skull. She snuggled into her pillow, closing her eyes tightly. Sleep would let her get away, surely.

But then the next day would be Wednesday.

She didn't want that.

**. . .**

There wasn't any light all around besides the street light bleeding through the trees secluding the area, and the dim porch light some yards away. Beck's truck hummed as they sat there, his radio illuminating a pale blue. "So, are you going to go sleep here, or do you want to sleep over in the RV?" Jade shook her head at Beck's offer. He tapped his fingers around the rim of the steering wheel. "Are you two okay?"

"What does it look like, Beck?"

"Well, she got out of the theatre twenty minutes early and passed me," he recounted, adding, "and she looked like she was going to...cry."

 _Shit_ _..._ Jade growled to herself, folding her arms. She itched her skin against the sleeve, Rat giving a small _yip_ from her lap. Beck cleared his throat, eyes wandering towards the trees. He distinctively recalled playing a long game of hide-and-seek within them, laughs and smiles haunting his day dreams.

He turned towards Jade, wishing that she'd be like that once again. "Babe?" She barely responded, only giving a small sigh. "So I'll see you tomorrow then... Did anything happen?"

"I need to go in," she bluntly stated, her hand at the handle of the door. Beck nodded before mumbling quietly. Jade paused, turned towards him as he leaned forward. He missed his target, only pecking her cheek. Even so, he didn't probe.

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she echoed, shutting the door seconds later. Jade watched as he rolled away, not stepping towards her porch until he had turned around the trees. With her keys in one hand, Rat's bag in the other, her eyes drifted to the shadows beside the house. Perched on the gravel was a car growing familiar to her - familiar to the house, anyway. It took her a moment before a long, weary groan escaped her lips.

She left her car at school.

 _Stupid,_ the thespian internally chided herself. Her key was raised to the door as she worked through the next morning. After her coffee, she'd ask her to drive. And then Tori would accept, they would be at school.

_"I fucking hate you."_

With the key in the doorknob, Jade halted. Rat whined, wanting to just lay his head on a nice blanket. She shook her head. In the morning, that's when she'd ask. But before then, Jade could sleep, and rest. The door crept open, the same moment rewinding constantly as it had done since the rehearsal. She knew there would be no rest in her sleep that night, only uneasiness.


	10. Day 9 - Wed

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

Her room was as cold as ever, dark as ever and still as ever. Jade sluggishly got around, feeding Pancakes who still rested in his cage. With a jacket over her shoulders and some jeans, Jade began to stride up the stairs. With each step, however, she desperately wished she'd taken longer in her room. Instead of five minutes, she should've taken ten. Though, Jade figured if she'd taken ten, it would've been twenty that was preferred. Sighing, she still shuffled through the house, more eager to get her coffee.

Jade halted at the edge of the dining room, finding Tori at the table, eating her cereal.

She crept around the corner, the cupboard open before the coffee maker began to grumble. Jade glanced behind her, anxiety sheepishly gnawing at her gut. Tori lifted her gaze from the table, briefly giving Jade a look. She stood from her seat only seconds thereafter, her bowl almost jammed into the dishwasher. It wasn't until she started stalking away when Jade barked - urgently - "Wait!"

Tori halted before spinning around. "What?"

As Jade blinked at the tired, hard stare, she felt herself shrink. _"I fucking hate you."_

"I...left my car at school."

"So? You have Beck," she snapped, stepping towards the corner.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm asking _you_ , okay?" She stepped forward with a hasty stride.

Tori sighed, turning around once a firm hand clutched her wrist. "Why?" She jerked her wrist from Jade's grip.

"Because you're right here!"

"Or because Beck wouldn't be able to?" There was no answer as she folded her arms. "Thought so."

As she stormed up the stairs, Jade barked, "So are you or not?"

"I don't _care!_ " Tori retorted.

As her steps grew more distant down the hall, Jade gave a weary breath. Even asking for a simple ride was difficult - not that she had expected otherwise. Though, her answer wasn't exactly a _no_. Apparently it had been a _yes_ instead, setting Jade in the passenger seat minutes later, Tori's glare hard on the road. She shifted uncomfortably, the weight of her bag on her lap heavier than it should. Perhaps the air was too dense in the car. It would explain the lack of breathing - and the tightness of her chest.

Rat quietly yipped from the back of the car, panting towards the window and passing pedestrians.

A couple of turns down, the car rolled to a halt at a red light. Both watched as cars halted to their sides, waiting for the moment of green. Tori's fingers tapped against the wheel and Jade leaned into her palm. It turned green. They weren't going anywhere. Tori snarled to herself before snapping, "Fucking _move!_ " There was an angry horn, the car in front scurrying away.

Jade frowned at the pulsing vein at the half-Latina's temple. "Are you alright?" She didn't even have to think about it. Though at Tori's turned sour expression, she wished she did.

"Out of all the people in the world," she spat, "why the hell do _you_ care?"

"Maybe because I don't want to get hit by a car today!"

" _So_?"

Jade groaned, gritting her teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, near hysterically; Jade didn't realize just how much tension was in the car before it latched onto their words. The car turned into the school's parking lot. "Vega, _answer_ me!"

The car hurled to a halt within a parking space. The engine was cut off before dark eyes slid to pale. "What's wrong with me?" Tori scoffed, "How about you look in the mirror?"

Sputtering in agitation, Jade stormed out of the car after Tori left with a harsh slam. Another loud close of a door was heard before she retorted, "You're the one who's acting like a royal bitch!" Those in the parking lot around them slowed, cautiously darting their gazes between the two feuding girls. Tori stopped in her tracks, whipping around with a wild look in her eyes. It clashed horribly with the dark rings underneath them.

"Learned from the best, hmm?" Her false smile dropped before she snaked off, leaving Jade dumfounded at the spot. Once again, she felt a horrible sting. Her eyes began to burn and throat clotted. She coughed, resuming her strides towards the double doors. Once inside, the commotion in the room was too close to be ignored. Tori stood with a slated expression across her features, Sikowitz before her.

"Look, it's a light punishment when taking into account you skipped _two_ days! And cussing out another student, with that. Today, for lunch you meet me after my class, alright?"

She worked her jaw, murmuring a quiet, "Okay." As the man left, jogging across the hall, Tori locked her stare with Jade. For a brief moment, all tension from the car surfaced, leaving their eyes to harden. Jade was the first to turn away, circling around towards her locker. She didn't mind it when she closed her scissor-stabbed door, the half-Latina was nowhere to be seen. Jade slumped, relaxing her shoulders before allowing the weary, down-casted expression to take hold.

"Whoa, you okay there?"

Jade turned around, unable to give any sort of smile. She forgot - actually _forgot_ \- about him.

"Not right now," she muttered, brushing passed him. Beck was left confused, only to scratch his head and sigh.

"Well...okay then."

**. . .**

Tiny paws continued to pad over Cat's lap, the girl giggling. Her hands stroked his neck once he settled down, allowing her to write more on her paper; Cat did, however, make an effort to avoid one of his ears. Tori remained sullen, scrawling across her page to complete the assignment before lunch came. Then again, she figured that detention would allow time to do homework. Cat, beside her, furrowed her brows as she dotted her last period. She glanced towards Jade - who'd finished minutes earlier - with a curious gaze.

"Tori?" she asked with a cheery voice. The half-Latina only grunted. Cat scowled, tapping her fingers against the desk. There had to be a question that would bring her out of her work. "What would happen if the moon made itself a cheese factory? Would that be cannibalism?"

Tori paused, arching a brow before grumbling, "Uh...I doubt that the moon is made of cheese." She was quick to dive back to her paper.

"What makes _Mars Bars_? Do the people from NASA make _Snickers_ on Mars and then come back with different candy?"

"No Cat -" Tori didn't even hesitate "- Hershey makes them and they are two different candies. NASA also doesn't have time to make little chocolates."

After asking Tori many ridiculous questions (though Cat had always wanted the answers to them), she huffed, blowing a lock of red hair from her face. "What would happen if gummy bears were put out into space with gummy worms? Would they have a war? Or would they be great friends?"

"What?" Tori pulled away from her work, only needing a few more sentences left. "What are you-"

"What's going on with you and Jade?" came out in one breath. The half-Latina was stunned, only able to blink at Cat. The redhead's expression wasn't the usually smiley happy-go-lucky one, but of great curiosity. She shook her head. " _Tori_ , please. You've not been yourself these past couple of days, and last week."

"I'm not telling- _Hey!_ " Tori rubbed the back of her hand where Cat had just smacked her. "What was that for?"

Cat arched a brow. "I've known Jade longer than Beck has. I can see when there's something wrong. _And_ , you two are really similar."

"No we're-"

"Yes you are," she insisted. "Please, I can help. You guys have been off for months now. That, and you've been _really_ confusing me since yesterday!" Tori gnawed the inside of her cheek, giving a long breath. She went back to writing after a hesitant moment, Cat sighing. "Come on, I promise I won't tell. Pinky promise with both my hands and feet - I swear." Tori dropped her pencil, glad that she was able to finish. "Tori," Cat continued, "what did she do?"

Immediately she got Tori's attention. "Like I said, I know Jade and you two are similar...I know when she's made somebody mad." Cat leaned forward, eager to know what was just passed the barrier of her teeth. "I won't tell...I promise."

Tori breathed in slowly, glancing over towards Jade. It was an irrational fear of having Jade overhear the conversation, given that she was on the other side of the room. She turned back to Cat. "You swear?" The redhead nodded enthusiastically. Tori leaned in, gesturing gently. Rat perked from underneath, watching as she cupped her hands around Cat's ear. He cocked his head to the side as whispers were slurred from Tori, the gentle hand on his back halting. The redhead frowned, eyes moving around as the story had been told.

"What?"

" _Cat_ ," Tori whined.

The redhead nodded, mumbling, "Sorry, sorry." Rat sniffed the still hand as Tori continued to whisper in Cat's ear, eager to be stroked once again. However, the changing expressions on her face said otherwise. Once she pulled away, Cat still found herself struggling to understand. "Wha...and she never- Then she got back together with... Why?"

"I don't know," Tori growled, struggling to keep her voice even, "and I gave up asking a while ago." Cat pursed her lips, her eyes lingering over Jade. "You said you wouldn't tell."

"I'm not going to," she promised, resuming her pets along the pooch's back. He settled himself more comfortably on her lap, closing his eyes. As unease stirred within Cat, he sighed, feeling another nap begin to work his way through his body. That is, until the bell jerked him awake, reminding Cat and Tori that classes were scheduled.

**. . .**

She stood at by Sikowitz as he remained engrossed in a conversation with Andre, debating the musician's chances of applying for the play. "But I can't audition next Tuesday! My grandma's wanting me to take her to the doctor, and Dr. Alan said that I shouldn't be away from her other than school during her visit."

"I thought she hates doctors," Sikowitz mumbled, furrowing his brows.

Andre nodded. "Well...okay, she needs her check-up. She wrote it on the board a few months ago so... I can't Tuesday!"

"Calm down, I'll see if Mr. Mason will allow an extra the following morning. He's good with accommodations, right Tori?"

The two turned towards her, Tori ripping her gaze from the floor. "Yeah...right."

"See?"

The student shook his head slowly, unconvinced. "Tori didn't sound that...great."

Sikowitz only shrugged. "Well, Mr. Mason will probably allow you. Tori here's just grumpy." The half-Latina glared at the floor, grumbling lightly. Andre arched a brow. "Detention," the teacher said simply. She only rolled her eyes as Andre gawked.

"What? How? Tori never gets detention!" Once again, Sikowitz shrugged, striding across the room with a coconut at hand. "T-Tori, wait," Andre tapped her shoulder, "how'd you land yourself in detention?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she warned.

He frowned. "Oh, okay... Tomorrow then?" Tori only nodded slowly. "At the party?"

"Sure, whatever! Just tell everybody at lunch if they ask that I'm doing homework," she growled. Andre sighed, though agreed nonetheless. She stalked off after the man once his comforting hand left her shoulder. It was only when she made her way through the main hall when she felt her stomach drop. "Sikowitz?"

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Where are you taking me - for detention?" There was a small glint in his eyes as he looked over his shoulder. Tori doubted it was gentle and kind, but more mischievous and knowing. They halted abruptly at the end of a long hallway, the door opening.

"Hello Lane! Good to see you again!" Sikowitz allowed a wide smile as he practically shoved the girl in, leaving her to groan, rubbing her shoulder. The guidance counselor waved softly from his desk, nodding appreciatively. Sikowitz gave Tori a quick smile before closing the door behind him. Of course he'd just drop her off at the _last_ place she wanted to be. Tori's eyes grazed along the walls, the musk of lotion filling every scent she had.

As she slumped on the couch, Lane's questioning eyes remained on her. "Good afternoon Miss Vega," he greeted.

"Afternoon..."

"I hear you've been in quite the trouble lately," he continued, massaging his hands with a fresh squirt of lotion. Lane glanced up. "Skipping a session for a real important event...lashing out at Jade...being mean..." She glared at him, folding her arms; it only proved his point more. "See, I'm here to help you. Talk it all out, go ahead. We can reach an-"

Tori shook her head. "I don't want to." Lane pursed his lips.

"I know when people - younger ones especially -" he nodded towards his diploma hidden behind a potted plant "- are hurt. I can see that you've bottled some stuff up and it's now getting in the way." She stared at him, scowling quietly.

He was right.

She didn't care - or want to, anyway.

"I don't want to talk. There's nothing wrong." Lane leaned back, looking defeated. It wasn't as if he'd be allowed to _force_ her.

"Are you sure?"

Tori remained silent, watching the clock that hung on the wall for a few moments. Why couldn't Sikowitz just be a normal teacher and just made her sit, scribbling lines. In fact, why couldn't Sikowitz be a normal teacher and just gave Jade and her another baby, just so they'd get an A for their efforts.

Rat, as lovable as he was - especially with the days she had - wouldn't be enough to bring them back to how they were.

 _Nothing. Ever. Will_.

**. . .**

As Tori had said, countless times in passing - or when they had actually _spoken_ \- her half of the project was completed. Jade sat in the living room, the television only on to drown out the utter silence of the house. Sure, there was the company of Pancakes beside her, but he was quiet. _Of course_. She typed away on her laptop, sighing to herself. It had already been an hour, yet she already felt lost. How did Tori manage to do all of her part on her own?

 _No, you'll be able to figure it out,_ she internally forced, _no need bothering her._

The door opened, the jangle of a collar filling the air. Jade didn't want to look over her shoulder, though her body instinctively did so anyway. Tori's back was to her, Rat scuttling across the floor, racing towards his water bowl. Jade's jaw tightened as the half-Latina turned around, heading straight towards the stairs without so much of a glance. Though, when she did, Jade's gaze flung back to her keyboard.

_"I fucking hate you."_

Jade slunk into the couch, shutting her laptop irritably. Nothing was to be written when her brain was fogged with everything at once. If only she'd just get away from it all. She shivered, however; there was a creeping feeling running down her spine as if that was the opposite of what would come. Perhaps there would be a volcano, or an explosion.

_"I fucking hate you."_

She wished it would take her with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do greatly apologize for the lack of updating this. It will be finished, I promise, by the first/second week of August before school starts (for me, at least). I don't know where my writing brain's been...lost it, it seems. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> :)


	11. Day 10 - Thurs

_ **No One's Perspective** **-** _

The doors opened, and he already knew she had another shitty morning. Even so, Andre started off, slamming his locker and trudging towards Tori. "Hey, wait!" he greeted her. She sighed, pausing to look at him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, shuffling slightly. "Can we talk - _now_?"

"You said -" she shuffled through her locker, each word jabbed with every shove of a book or binder "- that we'll talk at the party today."

He rolled his eyes. Of _course_. "Yeah, I know. But there isn't a party today, it's-"

"Well, I guess we aren't talking then."

Andre groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Look, I thought it was Thursday yesterday, okay? But I said we'd talk today, so we're talking _today_." Tori shook her head before grumbles escaped her lips. "Girl! What is the matter with you? I mean, look, I know you and Jade aren't close or anything, or friends, but you bounce back, right?"

"Never all the way," she mumbled.

"Still! You've been acting more like Jade than Jade for the past week or so."

Her locker shut with an aggressive _clack_ , leaving her stare to pry its way into his. "Yeah? That's gonna happen when you're stuck living with them for a month on an hour's notice, _and_ having to take care of a dog on top of that."

Andre looked to her side. "Where is Rat anyway?" She pointed irritably towards Jade's locker, a strong scowl deepening her glare. Andre chortled at the blond head poking out of the small bag, Jade and Beck masked behind the locker door. He shook his head before realizing the empty space beside him. "Wait! Chica, c'mon!" He jogged to Tori's side as she halted at the end of the hall. At the dark ovals under her eyes, Andre furrowed his brows; "Whoa," he said, "you don't look so good."

"I'm just tired, okay?"

"Like not getting enough sleep tired or Jade tired?" He received a pointed look before she stalked off, not answering. "Both then..." He turned towards Jade's locker, Beck leaning away with a blissful smile.

However - as Andre began to stroll towards his class - it faded quickly. He frowned, asking, "Babe, you alright?"

Jade shook her head, muttering a quick, "Fine." She shifted away from his comforting hold, chewing her lips. Beck felt his stature slump: Perhaps it wasn't good on her end. He scratched the back of his neck, shifting awkwardly. She eyed him over her shoulder. "I said I was fine, okay?"

He winced. "That...doesn't sound like it."

"Well I _am_." She allowed her grumblings to follow thereafter as she shuffled through her locker. As Rat yipped at a passing student with an odd turkey or baloney smell, Beck felt him dive deeper into his strange detective work. Distracted - that's what she's been. It's not like he didn't notice. It's quite obvious, to be frank. Though, this was the only confirmation he had to bring it to the forefront of his consciousness. And then there was _fine_ ; he knew women enough to know that it was a lie. You don't just say _I'm fine_ after making out with your boyfriend against a locker, after all.

Perhaps in his bliss he missed the stillness of her lips.

As Beck continued to watch her, he felt disheartened. Why had he enjoyed it so much? Desperation? Connection? ...Hormones?

He cocked his head to the side, hesitantly asking, "Really? Are you really just 'fine'?" She paused - not a good sign, he knew.

Jade stared into a book she hadn't picked up for three months, Beck staring at her through a small mirror. Her eyes began to sting, Beck whispering quietly, curiously.

_"I fucking hate you."_

She swallowed, slowly closing her locker. "I'm _fine_ , Beck. Okay? Don't ask me again." When she turned around, he found her expression blank, a mask sealed on. He nodded slowly, letting her pass through the stream of students to her class. The actor only twisted around abruptly when there were quiet steps from behind.

"Oh, hey Cat," he greeted, observing her solemn gaze. The redhead bid him an identical remark, her eyes not trailing away from Jade. "They're both acting funny, huh?"

"Yeah..." she mumbled sadly.

Beck frowned. "Do you know what's up?"

Cat nodded absentmindedly before realizing her mistake. "I- Uh... I'm not supposed to tell." With that, she scurried off, not allowing another question. Beck remained puzzled, and still attempting to understand the mind of a girl. He couldn't really, especially with the bell screaming for class.

**. . .**

All around them the patio was joyous, giddy and - if anything else - loud. That talkative nature wasn't contagious for Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Tori and Jade. Rat, though, appeared to be amused, barking at any passing students rather excitedly. They all sat silently, eating their food. Jade and Tori stare at their plates, completely opposite of one another. Andre shoveled through his bowl while Robbie pushed his empty plate aside.

Beck and Cat ignored their plates, too occupied with staring at the competing girls. He remained fixed on his mission of understanding the thousand-pieced puzzle scattered before him. Jade distracted and Tori bitchy, ever since they started living together. _Right._ The dog is happy and gaining some weight - not too much to be fat, but healthy. _That's nice._ The play is worse-for-wear now, according to Sikowitz. _Not nice..._ Jade isn't kissing him like she had before. _Okay._ Tori is...bitchy. _Yes Beck, you went through that already._ Trina is starting to call me every other hour about her. _Ye-_ He grunted, looking down at his phone; another call. _Every hour now...great. I see Tori's really ignoring her now._

He sighed, leaning forward before scratching his head.

As Beck remained in his odd slump, mind buzzing frantically, Cat began to stare at Jade's down-casted form. While she could barely see any sign of emotion, Cat shook her head pitifully. Her attention snapped to her side once Tori lifted her head, sending a quick, curt stare.

_Keep quiet, remember._

Cat didn't look at Jade, fidgeting with her fingers. _I know..._

She cleared her throat, playing with her spoon. "So will there be punch at the party?" Cat watched as some life dripped into the occupied table; quickly, she thought of her favorite giraffe. "Purple would like to have some... He hates soda."

"I'm sure there will Red," Andre answered with a kind grin. "Anyway, are you all gonna make it?" Even though he knew the universal answer was _yes_ , two didn't speak.

**. . .**

Pancakes ignored Rat as he hopped around him, yipping and yapping about his new friend. The huddled critter looked less than amused, only scowling instead of darting away; after all, the rabbit was around the same size as Rat, perhaps bigger. The television still played in the background, Jade slouched on the couch and Tori at the table. She watched the two behind her glasses, brows furrowed. The half-Latina shook her head, going back to her snack.

Her phone buzzed on the table, once again. She sighed, snatching the device. " _What_ do you want? We talked yesterday!"

The phone conversation jerked Jade from her light nap, pale eyes blinking irritably at the television screen. _"Well I'm sorry for being worried,"_ Trina retorted.

"No. You're bored. That's what."

 _"...I have many friends, may I remind you."_ Tori rolled her eyes before she shoved herself from the table. _"Look, we didn't even talk much yesterday anyway. You were too busy walking the dog."_

"Uh huh," she grumbled, pacing around the kitchen, " _and_?"

Trina let out a long groan. _"'And' nothing. You're ignoring me, that's what."_

"Oh please, like that's new." Tori knew, immediately, that she'd pressed a sore button. However, ignoring the irk at her gut, she found herself not caring.

 _"Not what I meant,"_ Trina growled, _"I mean what I have to say. You've been a huge fucking ass since our talk on Sunday."_

"No."

 _"Uh_ yes! _You blew me off the rest of the day and moped in your bedroom. We were doing fine!"_

Tori shuffled out of the kitchen, eyes temporarily back onto the rabbit and dog. "Bye Trina."

_"Well, see you tomorrow then."_

"Wha-" That had stopped her from ending the call. "What? You can't stalk me Trina!"

 _"Watch me."_ Trina remained on the phone, though silence sat between them. _"You are going to that party, right?"_ she asked after a few moments.

Tori grunted, settling back down at the table. "How do you know about that?"

 _"Andre's girlfriend invited people. You didn't know she was in college?"_ The half-Latina frowned. _"Relax: She was a senior last year. It's not that bad."_

"Why are you going?"

 _"Uh, I've been hammered by study groups and creepy people, so I wanna get hammered with food and dancing."_ Tori waited; Trina did those things without going to a party. _"Also,"_ Trina added, _"I need to see what is wrong with you - one way or another."_

Tori scoffed. "What if I don't go?"

_"Then I'll ask your friends everything. So...like I said, one way or another."_

"Why are you going though?" She blinked towards the couch, feeling her stare harden once finding Jade watching, leisurely sipping on her water. Tori went back to the kitchen.

 _"Because I know you're going to do something fucking stupid, that's why."_ As Tori started to retort, Trina explained, _"Hello? You're known for pulling this type of shit. You get all pissed and focus on one thing, and then let something blow up in somebody's face."_

The half-Latina rolled her eyes, leaning against the refrigerator. "Like _how_ , exactly?"

 _"Oh, I don't know, let me see..."_ Trina gave an exaggerated huff, flipping through her memories. _"There was that kid across the street, Jacob, remember? You got pissed at him for throwing a football at your face and pushed him into the dog's shit pile? Uh...Emily when she came over with our aunt and uncle? Kinda dunked her head into a lemonade pitcher after she got mud all over your new shirt. And-"_

"Okay, are you going to name all the things I did when I was _five_? Really?" Tori shook her head. "You did so much worse!"

 _"And then there was a fucking_ year _ago when you covered Cat in fountain cheese because she was dating your ex-boyfriend who - guess what -_ you _dumped because he was getting too flirty with a waitress."_

"And half of the school! What's your point?"

 _"What's my point?!"_ Trina let out a hysterical laugh, her words beginning to become more and more agitated. _"I need to have an eye on you! Beck and Andre have been telling me-"_

" _What?!_ Have you been asking them? It's none of your business!"

 _"Really? It's completely my business because I was the first one you started being shitty to! Tori,"_ Trina sounded close to a breaking point, _"you are pissed, I get that. You're with Jade for crying out loud. But - I can't believe I'm saying this; you are the problem right now. Jade hasn't done anything to you."_

"Like Beck and Andre would know."

Trina whined from the other end, her head surely diving back out of exhaustion. _"It won't matter tomorrow, 'cause I'll see it for myself. Just..."_ She gave a long sigh. _"Just don't do anything stupid."_ The call ended before Tori knew it, leaving her in a relatively quiet house. The television was still playing, though the sound had dropped significantly. As she blinked, Tori furiously wiped her eyes with her sleeve, glaring at the window opposite of her.

She turned from the kitchen, only to be greeted with a violent hiss. The rabbit was curled against the couch, Rat frozen with his head cocked to the side. "Jade, get your damn rabbit from the dog," she snapped.

The thespian turned towards her with a scowl and an arched brow. "Really? A rabbit and a dog, and you think the rabbit is at fault? Get your dog away from Pancakes, how about that?"

Tori gritted her teeth, slowly shaking her head. " _God_ ," she scoffed, scooping Rat into her arms before storming up the stairs.

There was a long stretch of silence - besides the annoying television monologue - which had become a common occurrence. There was soft padding at her feet, Jade gentle picking up the rabbit before setting him down beside her. She stroked his long fur, reminding herself of the days when she truly was alone in the house, needing company by her side. Pancakes was there, as he was for many years.

Then why did she feel worse off with another person in the house?

She swallowed the abrupt knot at her throat, looking down at her quiet friend. "Does she really hate me?"

Pancakes didn't answer.

Jade didn't want to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters will come today/tomorrow when God is telling me to fucking sleep. But...well, they're both on Friday. Saturday will maybe come with that package deal as a third chapter. Working to get them all out today, but if not, definitely tomorrow. Just to let you know.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> :)


	12. Day 11 - Fri - Part1

_ **No One's Perspective** **-** _

Sunday was just around the corner, she could just feel it. But, then again, something could easily be waiting around that corner...

God. She shouldn't have been watching movies until she passed out. Jade groaned, easing herself from her bed. At least she managed to drag herself up the stairs. Curiously, she glanced to the clock beside her, wondering the time. _6:58_ \- how the hell did she wake up? The thespian hobbled out of bed frantically, the spike of adrenaline racing through her veins. She paused, small yips and yaps coming from the top of the stairs. Jade lifted her gaze to the door, which hadn't been closed all the way. Rat perched himself at the top, tail wagging and tongue hanging from his mouth.

She grumbled, turning towards Pancake's cage before tending to his food.

As her abrupt high began to leave her system, she decided that there was enough time to do everything she needed to do, except leave the house early. Jade glanced down the hall, listening carefully. The shower - Tori was still getting around. With that, Jade moved her way to the kitchen, fixing herself her usual coffee. There was a clink behind her as the coffee maker groaned. She turned around, watching as Rat played with his dish. The half-Latina had evidently fed him already.

Ignoring him, she turned back towards her coffee, taking the steaming mug away from the small work of machinery. As Jade sipped on the scalding beverage, there were taps at the door. She sighed, setting the drink down by her phone. The device vibrated eagerly as she veered passed it, bringing her steps backwards.

**Beck- you still up for the barter?**

**Beck- *party**

She replied quickly before unlocking the door.

**Jade- Yeah.**

The air was brisk once she stepped outside, Rat in her arms. The pooch licked her chin as she glanced down at him, her face pulling to a grimace. "Come on, just shit in the pot and we'll be done," she grumbled.

Rat only yipped, his gleaming eyes darting towards his previous escape path.

He didn't take it.

Not this time.

**. . .**

The man remained stumped, brows furrowed. "What?"

"Well," Sikowitz sighed. "Alright, so you know that sign ups are next Monday or Tuesday, right?" Beck nodded. "Right. So, what I'd _like_ to do is have Tori and Jade be okay by then."

"That," Beck mumbled honestly, "seems like a lot to ask."

The teacher nodded. "I know. That's why I'm worried. It seems like they've been getting worse over the course of this week. I mean...we padlocked the doors to keep Tori from ditching."

"Did it work?"

"Well...yeah. She can't even break through a line of twine," Sikowitz stated pointedly. Beck only chuckled, vaguely recalling the end-of-year play last year, Tori having been stuck in a ball of yarn and twine. "Anyway, they're the two main characters and been doing this for a few weeks now. I know they can do it...but they are really at each other's throats."

Beck nodded slowly before adding, "Well, Tori is. Jade's kinda been out of it."

Sikowitz snorted. "I'm surprised Tori's been able to stuff a sock in her mouth, honestly."

"I'm not." At the man's questioning brow, Beck shrugged. "She's been able to shut her up before, and real quickly too. Better than me, even."

"You don't say..." he pondered.

"Yeah. It's almost as if she _wants_ to be shut up by Tori," Beck snickered, shaking his head. "Ah well...it comes in handy, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just remembering some things. Anyway, keep at it boy, and we'll surely fix 'em. Or at least see what's wrong."

"Right," Beck said, "see you till class." As the teacher zipped across the hall, turning the corner, Beck strolled towards Jade's locker. He grinned as she turned over her shoulder, giving her a small peck at her forehead. Jade closed her locker as Beck checked his phone, brows furrowed at a new alert. She frowned herself, staring across the hall; she watched as Cat jumped, eyes darting away from hers before her feet carried her off elsewhere.

"Has Cat been acting weird for the passed few days?"

Beck jerked his attention from his phone. "Wait, what?"

Jade looked at him before rolling her eyes. "Cat. Has she been acting weird?"

"Uh...it's Cat. What do you mean?"

"Something's up. She's been dropping the cute act a couple of times," Jade mumbled. Beck - brow arched - only blinked. "Have you been to her house?" He shook his head. " _God_ , I swear it's like something out of a psychological documentary."

"You think her brother's acting up again?"

Jade shook her head. " _No_ , she'd be acting more bubbly. I said she was dropping the act..."

"Well, you _are_ her best friend for a reason."

She nodded, murmuring, "But she's not saying anything."

"Talk to her?"

"I'll _try_ ," she grumbled back, taking off after the redhead. Beck watched her cut through the crowd of students, pursing his lips. It seemed that everything was falling to dysfunction. Perhaps signing up for the play would be a good idea; at the very least, it'd take his mind off of things.

**. . .**

"And so there'll be a pool at the back with some food and stuff," Andre detailed, Robbie pouring his attention to every word as his fork held the last clinging piece of salad left. "And then there's a game room...erm...kitchen with more stuff...uh, dance floor, movie area. She has everything in her house, so it should be taken care of."

Tori and Jade gnawed on their burger and burrito respectively, lost in their own thoughts to be listening to the conversation.

"So," Robbie asked, "will there be any medicine cabinets?"

Beck stared blankly at his plate, wondering if he really should be the baker for the play. He was a cool dude, and so was the baker. No drama, no gossip, just bread and pastries. He nodded to himself; definitely the baker.

"Uh, I guess... Why?"

Cat's eyes didn't leave Jade's shoulder as she stroked her purple giraffe. Her gaze remained thoughtful and reserved all at once.

"Cause the sick kid needs to know if there's any creams for his-"

" _Rex!_ " Robbie whined. "I was just wondering if anything, you know, happened!"

The thespian slowly came out from her thoughts, eyes trailing towards the redhead. She frowned as Cat dropped her gaze, thumbing over Purple's mane.

"Well, there is one in every bathroom."

"How many bathrooms?"

Jade leaned towards Cat experimentally. She moved away, nervously. "Cat..."

"Maybe five? Six? No, five. The master's off-limits."

"I'm not doing anything..."

"Oh," Robbie nodded. "That's a good size house.

"You're staring. What do you want?"

"Yup" and "Nothing" came in unison, silencing both conversations. After a few minutes, Jade went back to her food. Robbie shifted beside Beck, turning towards Jade.

"Can I pet Rat?"

Jade turned towards Robbie, brow arched. "Why are you asking me?" The ventriloquist gave a quick gesture towards Tori, who glared across the table. With a long sigh and a debating stare, Jade growled, "Knock yourself out." Robbie grinned, wriggling out of his seat to meet the small dog. Tori and Jade's glare across the table didn't falter as they continued to eat their lunches. While Andre and Beck were intimidated by the feud, the were equally impressed by the multitasking; it wasn't everyday that you could eat lunch and battle through a war.


	13. Day 11 - Fri - Part 2

_ **No One's Perspective** **-** _

The anticipation of the night hung in the air, leaving the two to grin in the dimming sunlight - or, at least, Beck grin while Jade meekly so. See, she had this strange feeling bubbling in her stomach; not quite butterflies, but something more ominous. She shoved it out of the way. And, as per usual of a Northridge house, it was one thing: big. Though, Jade found herself oddly - and pleasantly - surprised that it was one that she could find herself living in, aside from all the party details.

"So, what do you think she'll be like?" Jade only shrugged, crossing the street. "Hope she's not a bitch... I'd hate for Andre to go through that again."

"I feel like it's the only type he knows," she mumbled, earning a chortled.

"I feel bad 'cause it's kinda true." He turned once there was a holler, the devil himself jogging with a pixie cup in his hands.

Andre grinned before casually greeting them both: "Hey! See you stragglers made it."

"Well," Beck chuckled, shrugging, "we had to get ready."

Jade pursed her lips. "He had to fluff his hair." She smirked at the glare shot towards her.

"Well...yeah, okay." He shook his head, a smile slowly coming to his lips. "Anyway, girlfriend?" Andre bobbed his head, waving for them to follow. They made a jagged path through the bundles of people within the house, all eager to eat, dance and...eat and dance. (And maybe some more stuff _later_ , but nobody filled their guts with liquor to _have_ the guts.) When they came to the back game room, they found that there were significantly less people.

In fact, there weren't so many people that Andre's girlfriend was finishing with decorations. And when she turned to grin at the incoming guests, Beck gathered that she wasn't - in fact - a bitch. "So this is Stacy -" Beck gave Jade a quick, victorious glance "- and Stacy, this is the power couple, Beck and Jade." With Jade's tight smile and the actor's weak chuckle, Stacy remain hesitant.

"Well, nice to meet you two, then," she said anyhow.

"So, you go to Northridge?" Beck asked curiously.

"Went, actually," she mumbled, further explaining, "I'm starting my first year in college. Let me tell you now...it gets better." Andre chuckled, putting some extra DVD cases away into a box that was further tucked in a corner. "Especially with a guy like him," she added kindly.

"Week end and he makes life better already!" Beck announced, earning another laugh from Stacy.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair, casting a quick glance towards Andre. "You seem a bit more chill than some of my friends." The musician shrugged, mumbling about something like _he's the only one_. "Anyway, you can meet them later. Go on and get some drinks! Andre? Can you lead them? I have to make sure everything's set up here."

"No problemo." As the three left the game room, Andre held a nice, proud grin. "So, what do you think?"

"Seems nice," Beck mumbled.

"Being a week in? Of course she's going to be," Jade snorted. Andre sighed, though didn't say anything against it; she wasn't necessarily wrong, after all. They made their way into the kitchen, a large array of drinks - somebody already having brought some liquor - set up. As Jade reached for a simple can of Dr. Pepper, she found herself drawn to whatever was at the corner of her eye.

Tori.

She frowned, watching as the half-Latina downed the rest of her can; it wasn't soda.

Andre watched Jade's stare, mumbling, "Yeah...she's gonna be shitfaced by the end of the night. Anyway, I'll see if Cat's around. I know she brought Tori here...haven't seen her though."

"Alright," Jade drawled, sipping on her own can. Beck is by her side, glancing towards Tori pitifully as she stalked into another room. He leaned over, giving a peck against her cheek. As he parted, Jade realized a pattern that had rapidly matured over the past week compared to the several months at that point: her cheek didn't warm when he left. Not anymore. Not for a long time.

Even so, she gave a weak smile, sipping on her soda. There was still that pesky feeling at her gut.

**. . .**

She drained the rest of her third drink, feeling the warm buzz tingle through her system - and, of course, with the additional cough. Jade threw the cup to the trash beside her, and then twisted around towards the game room. None of the group was anywhere to be seen, not that she was particularly searching. Though, then again, she kept an eye out. Jade ignored the holler shouted at her - and the whistle - as she made her way to the backyard. Jade took a moment to peer across the pool and grass, finding that in the night it was hard to see. The lanterns used were dim, creating a nice, gentle environment for the nulled talk throughout.

Jade turned towards her side, brows furrowed. She titled her head to the side at giggling amongst the bushes. "Cat? Is that..." She strode forward, her assumptions confirmed. The redhead turned towards her with a wide smile, swinging her arms around Jade. "Okay," she mumbled, awkwardly pushing the girl from her, "okay, _Cat_ , space."

Cat only continued to giggle, though stepped away. "Hello! I haven't seen you since lunch!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Cat, we need to talk."

The girl slurped on her drink, stumbling over a strange, broken pot. Cat glared at it for a moment. "Alright, what?"

"What's with the looks you've been giving me lately?" she deadpanned. The redhead stopped at her tracks, turning around slowly. Her bemused smile was dropped, and so was her voice.

"What do you mean?"

Jade clenched her hands; "That!" Cat only shrugged, sipping her drink. The thespian shook her head, growling, "Come on, cough up. Now I _know_ you're hiding something!"

The redhead blinked, flinging her can across the lawn. As an audible gasp came from feet away, she asked, "What? I'm not hiding anything." Jade stared at her, brow arched and jaw slacking. She momentarily glanced at the confused huddle of girls, analyzing the silver, Diet Coke can.

"I wasn't talking about the can," Jade said slowly.

"Oh, well," Cat shrugged through a mumble, "gotta get it back then."

" _Cat_ ," Jade growled, snatching her arm. There was a quick yelp before she was tugged to the side of the house. "I'll get you another one, so-"

Cat jerked, grumbling, "Okay, so let's go and get it!"

"Cat!"

"Jade!"

The thespian appeared to be momentarily run dry. She groaned angrily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Cat, quit avoiding me. What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing," was the answer. There was a staring match between the two before the crunching of gravel interrupted them. Their eyes whipped towards the steps, Cat grumbling to herself. Tori stood, blinking towards the two with a stony expression.

"Cat, did you drink out of my Coke?"

The redhead shot a glare towards Jade. "I'll get you another one..." she scowled, stalking away from Jade's interrogation. Tori remained there, unmoving from her spot. Jade leaned against the wall, her eyes not trailing from Tori.

Jade decided to break the silence. Once her throat was cleared, she asked, "What's up with Cat?"

"I don't know." Even through her husked tone, Jade could still hear the spite in her words. She shifted awkwardly.

"You should know. She _is_ your friend," she retorted. "And in any case, what's up with you? Never answered the last ten fucking times I asked."

"Why would you care?" Tori gasped, exasperated. "All you do is keep at it, reminding me that you don't care. Do you really expect me to tell you after you suddenly do?" Jade opened her mouth to snap back, though was immediately cut across. "That's what you do, isn't it? Ping-pong your way through everybody?" Jade tensed as Tori stepped closer, the alcohol in her system flashing through her eyes. "You want people to _desperately_ get that you're alone in the world, and then you shove them out of the way once you believe that you can support yourself."

"Tori, you're drunk," Jade murmured, the girls toe-to-toe to one another.

The half-Latina cocked her head to one side. "That's why I'm telling you this like how it is," she hissed. Jade furrowed her brows. "One moment -" Tori planted her hands beside Jade's shoulders, further containing her "- you tell me to fuck off, and then the next, you tell me to be there?" The thespian shivered once Tori leaned forward, her breath crawling against her neck. "What does it take for you to understand the _shit_ you've put me through?"

"T- _Tori_ ," Jade breathed. "God, you're drunk! We can't talk about this now!"

"We're only talking _because_ I'm drunk!" Tori shot back, eyes level with Jade's. As the half-Latina scowled, Jade swallowed, overwhelmingly conscious of how close Tori was - her lips, hands, hips, body. "You just drag people through everything, and when your knight in shining armor comes, you leave them in the dust."

"Tori, no, it isn't like that, I swear!" Jade growled, her voice notably less hostile. It became more of a whine, more of a weak plead.

There was an arch of a brow. "Really?" Tori immediately whisked herself away, Jade almost leaning to the ground; she hadn't realized how warm the half-Latina's intoxicated body was compared to the air until a chill nipped her cheeks. Tori glared off to the side before stalking off, disappearing around the corner.

Beck came jogging moments later. "Jade! I've been calling you! Cat said you were out here with Tori..." He took a look around as Robbie came from behind, his breathing lagged. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry," Robbie gasped, "I'll find her for you."

The actor nodded. "Alright, thanks." As the ventriloquist left, Jade and Beck remained alone at the side of the house. "So - is everything alright?" Jade nodded, rubbing her eyes quickly.

"Fine. Just...give me a drink." Beck nodded going back around the corner with hastened steps. Jade gave a soft groan, sinking down the wall until she couldn't any longer, the gravel underneath her uncomfortably. Perhaps she deserved it. Jade continued to stare out into the darkness, clenching her jaw. Her cheeks were warm. Her heart was hammering. And her groin... "Fuck..." she grunted, hugging her arms around her knees. _She doesn't like you, remember? That was the entire point._

Jade burrowed her head into her arms. Of course, it wasn't like there _was_ a terrible reason for it. Her head was spinning. Jade knew she needed a break, just some time to catch some air. But, of course, that wouldn't come.

But her root beer did. "Thanks," she mumbled, taking the can from Beck's hand. Neither talked as she drank the soda, only moving once the can is finished. Beck shifted to his side, carefully watching Jade. Hesitantly, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. For a few moments, the moved with one another, though Jade was the first to break away before anything got too heated. "I can't," she mumbled, leaving him confused.

"How'd you mean?"

"I- I can't do this right now. Can we just...just pause on the kissing and the hand holding and- Just pause on _everything_ like that?" Beck frowned, though nodded slowly after a few moments.

"I- I mean, we can but..." He took a careful moment to sort through his wording. "I just want to know what happened. Like, what's wrong with me for you-"

Jade shook her head. "No, _God_ , no, nothing's wrong with you. It's me, okay? I just...I can't be doing this right now." He remained quiet, looking out in front of them numbly. Jade wrung her wrist nervously, eyes to the ground.

"A-are we...splitting?"

"No." It was a quick, sharp answer that was uttered before any thought.

Beck eyed her carefully, giving a slow nod. "Just...taking a break but still together?"

"Y-yes."

He gave a soft sigh, playing with a pebble between his fingers. "Well, alright." The boy huffed, his mind pushing everything out besides, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She leaned her head against the house. "I just need the world to stop spinning and give me a damn moment."

Beck chortled despite himself. "That's not going to happen. But...I'll take a pause for you. I'll still be here, but I'll pause."

Jade grinned sheepishly. "Thank-you."

"No problem," he said, giving a firm bob of his head, "that's what boyfriends do, right?" Jade's grin almost faltered - dangerously close, but almost all the same. "Anyway, you want to grab some punch? Cat said it was good."

"Sure," Jade grumbled, getting to her feet. It wasn't long until they made their way through the people scattered about everywhere, each at their own various level of drunk. Once they made their way inside, it was considerably louder with the intense base and babbling than the dull, gentle conversations outside. They squeezed across several groups of people, each looking hyper in their own right. Jade grimaced, darting away from an excited-looking freshman with eyes wild with alcohol.

She shook her head before Beck rubbed his hands, eyes forward on the large bowl of punch. The room was practically bouncing, the dance floor covered in a hoard of students. All was bubbly and ecstatic, the excitement even soaking through Jade's skin.

That is, until there was a terrible groan of a table leg, the punch bowl sloshing violently. Jade didn't know if the frantic yelp came from her mouth or Beck. She didn't know how the world spun like she did, the wooden floor hard under her body. She didn't know how many people scattered away from the rolling bowl, it cutting across the crowd as a knife would through a warm stick of butter.

All she knew was that she was on the floor, punch oozing into her clothes as the fabrics began to stick to her skin. Jade looked all around, only to find the peering, curious looks from everybody, the music being shut off and heads leaning over the stair railing. She swallowed the lump nestled at the base of her throat, and it wouldn't go away. Her eyes travelled wildly across the room, finding nobody looking guilty enough to have shoved the table. As murmurs began to surface, she felt her eyes sting.

Jade got up, rather clumsily, before Beck snapped from his strained trance. "Do you want to go home?" he whispered in a rush, grasping her arms. She nodded as tears began to well. Shock had numbed her system, allowing him to lead her away from the large puddle on the floor, the bowl feet away. Beck grunted to a sophomore who shuffled aside, opening the door wide for Jade.

However, her feet were locked in place, eyes straight towards the figure huddled at the jacket rack. Tori only stared, though Jade knew enough from the impassive expression. The welled tears dripped to her cheeks, and she didn't have the courage to wipe them away. She only let Beck pull her away, back to his truck only a street down.

**. . .**

Nobody could stop hammering about what had just taken place. Nobody could stop giggling, or gossiping, or just flat out talking. And nobody was as livid as Trina was at that point. She stormed down the stairs as best she could in her heels, rocketing across the room. The first face she recognized as Andre. "Hey -" she grabbed him by the shoulder "- where's my sister?"

He ogled at her, rubbing and turning his arm. "I- I don't know... Didn't you just see what happened? The punch bowl-"

"I _know_. Tell me were fucking Tori is!"

He frowned, turning to his side when Stacy appeared. "She went that way," the blonde answered, pointing towards a hall by the door. "Do you think she was the one who knocked over the punch?"

Andre shook his head. "No, there's no way she did that!"

Trina ignored him. "I don't think, I _know_!" With no thanks given - she was too ticked to do so - Trina darted off. "Tori?" she called down the lengthy hall, pushing every door. "Tori? We need to talk _now_!" As she stormed down passed every opened door - some bewildered couples within them - her heels slowed. "Tori?" Her voice became softer with each call. "Tori? Is...is that you?" The only answer was violent hurling.

She opened the bathroom cautiously, only to find Tori leaning over the toilet bowl miserably. Trina gagged at the sink, which had been visited by Tori's bile previously. She quickly flicked the faucet on to clean _some_ of it. Her sister groaned, leaning against the bathtub. She sniffed, cleaning her face - tears and whatever poured out of her mouth - with her sleeve. "Tori...what did you _do_?" Trina whined. There, the eldest looked at her sister, finding a familiar, guilt-flooded gaze across her drunken eyes; it reminded her of a pile of dog shit, a lemonade pitcher and a cheese fountain. Tori huddled to her knees, tears leaking from her eyes. "Tori..." Trina mumbled, easing her way beside her sister.

"I- I... I just wante-wanted to- to..." she tried to choke out. "I- I do l-like her...I- I _re-really_ do..." Trina paused, her hand on Tori's back halting in its comforting motions - only for a moment. "She- we- After w- Sikowitz made us go t- _Nozu_ , an-d we- I- in the car... An- And then she asked to- but le-left me alone. Then s-she came to me an- we went in my ro... She- she asked me again and then le-left me an- and then again, again, again... And then _Beck_ , an- and then we say _yes_ all- all day and she- she... I- We, we went to chase mouse as- as cheese an-and then we- I- she...we in h-her car, a-again but-but I- I pushed and c-came with you..."

Trina sat, dumbfounded, with her hand on auto-pilot. There was half the story said, and then half of the half conveyed. Even so, Trina had a hunch. She recalled Jade coming over once she started her God-have-mercy-don't-ever-name-it-show, on the agreement of saying _yes_ ; instantly Trina had known Sikowitz was involved. But she also remembered how Tori joined her as she began to roll out of the car, unwilling to speak. She and Jade didn't talk to one another for a week - if she remembered correctly - and then remained on the same terms until...

Until the damn dog.

There was something that clicked in the back of her mind, and Trina immediately felt worse than she had before.

"Tori," she whispered, "did...did you bottle this up for _that_ long?" Her sister only sniffed into her arms. "God Tori. Do you never learn?" She shook her head, easing herself up. "Come on...I'll drive you back, okay? And I can pick you up tomorrow at one, alright?"

"O-okay..."

"Tori...just promise me you'll actually _think_ tomorrow?" There came a weary nod, though Trina knew that she'd do some thinking the next day anyhow.

She only hoped Tori remembered enough to do so.


	14. Day 12 - Sat

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

Everything seemed to hammer against her head. She opened her eyes - _boom_ \- a nightmare. She reached her heavy arm - _boom_ \- another nuclear explosion. She swallowed the Advil with the water - _boom_ \- a quaking ache. She relived the last week - _boom_ \- game over. Tori groaned weakly, pulling the covers to her shoulders. As promised, Trina had tucked her in the bed at Jade's house, and even left some remedies. And while they did help with the splitting headache she had, Tori still felt horrible.

Her eyes began to burn once the night prior came to mind; Jade as distraught as she was had always been a strange and miserable sight.

But she was still at home, and that had to count for something. Tori looked at Rat, who wiggled his butt with his tail. He padded across the sheets, coal eyes blinking at her curiously. Even though his thoughts were surely on food, Tori couldn't help but think otherwise. "I know buddy..." she whined softly, patting his head. The half-Latina slowly brought herself from her bed. The ground was as cold as it was on Tuesday - maybe even colder - though Tori found herself not minding. She only shuffled down the stairs slowly, and made her way into the kitchen.

After she fed Rat his dry food, she found herself oddly welcomed into the kitchen for the first time; at least, it was the first time she had gotten the drawer for the cups correct first try. Tori was too low in spirits to actually _make_ her cup of water. Instead, she searched through the bottom level, finding Jade easily in the front room.

Jade jerked from her stare out of the window, looking up towards the sheepish teen standing before her. Tori shuffled at the spot, still configuring her sentences and battling her hangover. Neither spoke for a few moments, only listening to the distant shuffle of food against metal. Jade barely tore her gaze away from the floor when there was a grumble: "I didn't...mean it." Her voice was hoarse and rough, and the cough to clear it didn't help. Jade watched her as she shifted again, hand at the back of her neck. "I didn't mean any of it." Jade only nodded slowly. "I'm- I'm sorry," Tori finished with a dry whisper.

"I'm sure you are."

The half-Latina bobbed her head. "Yeah, I am." Jade got up from her chair, and its only then that Tori realized that she still wore the shirt form the night prior - just the shirt with pajama pants. The punch surely stained the white cotton. Pale eyes searched through brown, her brows concentrated.

Jade swallowed, murmuring, "Do you... Do you hate me?"

There was a punch to Tori's stomach at the strained words. So much so that she had to wheel back in time, recalling the same distinct, wretched words. She felt Jade pass her before she swiped through the air, meaning to catch her wrist. Tori didn't, though replied, "No. No, I _don't_. But I hate that I don't..." The thespian halted at the doorway, turning back around cautiously.

"Really?" Jade mentally slapped herself for sounding too hopeful.

"Yes...really."

**. . .**

He licked the rest of the crumbs off the tip of his wet nose, eyes blinking towards the bowl. There was none left. Even so, his stomach was filled, and the house was deathly quiet. Curiously, he trotted around the corner, finding nobody around. Rat's wagging tail dipped to the ground. Was he alone? No. He was sure of it. Up the stairs his feet went, pink tail out in between his jaws in determination. Nope. The girl with the second-eyes sometimes - Tori - was not in her sanctum. He ducked his head underneath the bed. Nope, no Tori there.

The blond pooch snorted before carrying himself to the water-racket room. It was quiet with no water running; no Tori there.

He found himself whining softly before he jogged down the stairs, ignoring the other, less explored rooms. There was the dark doorway feet from the stairs. Rat pawed at the door before it creaked opened. With his head cocked to one side, he blinked down the wooden stairs. Quickly, his small feet pattered down, leading him to the shadowed room. Many interesting smells filled his nose. He looked up towards the large cage-box up on a flat box with sticks for legs. He stood on his hind legs, ears perking once he caught sight of the black-and-white maybe-friend.

But no Jade.

He abandoned his search down the room, exhaling a lengthy huff. As Rat reached the height of the stairs, his breath hitched. His small body hobbled, nearly flipping itself down the stairs. Rat wouldn't let that happen. He had to search for the tall girl hoo-mans. The blond _hick_ -ed his way throughout the house before eventually coming upon the first room. He shook his tail, his small yip interrupted by a _hick_.

The two stood, as one shadow, arms tangled with one another. He trotted over, reaching his front paws on Jade's leg. Tori was the one to pick him up. "Come on buddy," she hummed against his chest. Rat wagged his tail excitedly, giving a quiet bark before another hiccup. He watched as the two brought their gazes to one another, both giving small smiles; perhaps they were done defending their territory, as the dog hoped.

He needed more pets and treats.

**. . .**

Rat was nestled in a small dog bed, eyes dreamily closed and tail curled close to his nose. He sneezed, not even blinking awake. Tori gave a soft smile, stroking his small head with her knuckles. She turned back towards the television, a new episode of _Celebrities Underwater: Sharked_ playing. Jade flicked her gaze up - hopefully - at the sound of a scream. It was one of delight, bringing her disgruntled scowl back to her laptop.

As she jabbed the 'delete' button, the doorbell rang. Tori and Jade watched one another carefully, the half-Latina groaning a second later. "Coming," she grumbled, shuffling towards the door. Jade frowned once greetings streaked through the air, turning her head over the couch. Beck smiled, holding up a small bag of pet treats.

"Hey," he said, adding, "my dad's working out back again... So I brought some stuff. What are you two watching?"

"A shit show," Jade growled as he shuffled beside her. Rat poked his head from the fluffy, red bed, tail wagging at the visitor. The girls watched as he threw a small toy bear at the pooch, the dog immediately sniffing it curiously. "Beck, you act like he's your dog."

"Might as well be the cool dude," he chuckled.

Tori rolled her eyes, a small smile spread across her lips. "I think he needs that. Anyway, did you bring any water or something?"

He nodded, handing her a Powerade. "Heard you got wasted last night," Beck commented, earning a dreary nod.

"You can say you saw me. I'm not going to bite anybody's head off," she replied.

"That's nice," Beck nodded, leaning back into the couch. The television became the center of the room's attention, Rat the only one not paying attention; he was too fixed on the bear. Jade began to move - inch by inch - to the arm of the couch, Beck hugging the other side. Tori glanced momentarily at the wide gap between them, which was filled only by Pancakes. She shifted her stare away, back to her phone. With her attention at her device, Jade grumbled under her breath, stalking to the kitchen.

Beck followed.

They pulled themselves to the side of the kitchen, Jade whipping around, brows stern. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" she hissed, quietly.

He looked sheepish. "I promise you, I'm not trying to do anything. No touching, okay?" He raised his arms with the point. "My dad really is working out back with his jackhammer again, and I wanted to check up - on _both_ of you."

She pursed her lips at his morally-sound explanation; there was no reason to think anything else. " _Still_ , you could've texted," Jade growled.

"I- Y-yeah, I should've... Force of habit, I guess." He paused, taking an opportunity. "So, are you two alright? You and Tori... You two don't seem to be strangling each other or dumping punch-"

Jade's eyes went wild for a moment, backing Beck away a step. "How do you _know_ about that?" she snapped. Of course, he _was_ with her, though Jade doubted he took any notice of the half-Latina.

"Andre told me," he answered. "After Trina dragged Tori from the party, I think he assumed she was right. So...are you?" She clenched her jaw, though nodded all the same. "So you two are friends?" Beck asked, hopefully. She opened her mouth to answer, but only managed a shrug with a small nod. "What does that mean?"

"It's complicated Beck," she muttered. "We just- I... It's complicated. Now why are you so invested in our relationship?" Beck nearly panicked for a moment, Sikowitz's name at the tip of his tongue, corner of his lips.

"Just wondering. You know, you two make a third of our whole group." Jade would've responded if she didn't hear Tori shuffle towards the kitchen. Pale eyes snapped towards her as she rounded the corner, hand against the wall with her phone in the other.

"My...uh... Trina's picking me up in an hour," she mumbled, Beck furrowing his brows before glancing towards the microwave - _12:04_.

"So soon?" he asked. Jade's gaze was reserved and blank as she watched Tori shift uncomfortably.

Tori nodded. "Y-yeah. My dad's back from the hospital... Well, he's been back for a couple of days now. But it would be nice to see him, so." It was a blatant lie. Well, David _was_ back from the hospital, though Jade and Beck knew it as a cover. Then again, arguing with family matters would be unjustified as well - as they mutually, silently agreed.

"I'm making coffee," Jade grunted, sliding passed Beck before snatching a mug from the side.

"Alright. So, do you wanna watch a movie or something to pass the time?" Beck asked, turning towards Tori. She nodded, leaving Jade alone with the grumblings of a machine, and then a scalding beverage minutes later. Jade left her two sugars out, only taking the bitter coffee as it was: _raw_. It was a rather humbling and humiliating experience.

**. . .**

As formidable as her father was generally - officer and all - Tori couldn't help chuckle at the pink cast around his bent arm, his feet propped up onto the coffee stand. David had been released from the hospital (obviously) and requested to watch television shows on the ER; this was only to rant about the nurses and his time there. Again, he was a formidable figure usually, though Tori couldn't help chuckle softly. That, and she still had a small ache at her temple, which really didn't help much.

"- _God_ , that woman. I know she's being paid to help me, but I'm also paid to have less people get into trouble. You know?" David turned towards his daughter.

She only nodded, mumbling under her breath, "Yeah, I bet you drove her through hell."

"What?"

"Nothing," Tori said quickly behind her Gatorade bottle. As she set it down on the coffee table, she asked, "So how did the thief knock you over again?" Officer Vega glanced at her, arching a brow. "What? I couldn't hear the last time."

He sighed, answering, "He knocked me over with a plastic cane, which I then ran into my car. I'm telling you, though, I kicked his ass and handcuffed him with one hand! Under a minute!" She chortled to herself, voice still rough. He shifted with his pillow, watching his daughter curiously. Clearing his throat, David asked nonchalantly, "So how was Jade this week?"

"She was fine..."

David looked mournful for a moment, scratching his hair. "So fine that you acted shitty all week and dumped punch on her yesterday?" Tori gawked, eyes wide at him as he shrugged. "Look. When I see my daughter coming home early with my other daughter -a bit _hungover_ , I might add - I'm going to interrogate. Don't go blaming your sister, she didn't want to talk."

Tori wrung her wrist. "What did she say?"

"That's it, almost word for word." She let out a breath before David continued. "Now, just because _she_ didn't, doesn't mean I still won't ask. I know how you bottle things up, kiddo, so -" he stretched, wincing with his arm "- what's really going on?"

"Nothing... I just- We just made up this morning."

He tilted his head to the side. "How so?"

"I apologized...for everything."

"Did she?"

Tori shook her head. "She wasn't the one at fault here - I was."

David nodded. "Okay, alright. But I will say this: When your mom and I met, we _hated_ each other." The half-Latina frowned as David continued to watch the television. "Don't listen to your mom when she says that we fell in love at first sight, blah, blah, blah, whatever. Now, by the time we had our first date, yeah, we really liked each other. But I knew her a year or two before that. Now I remember the day I started changing that, and it was when she had a bad day, and I literally was the only one around. And let me tell you, Trina get's her serve-me thing from your mom." Tori gave a soft laugh, easing back into the pillows. "Relationships of _any_ kind are really tough, but that's all right. Nothing's like how T.V puts it out to be. Long, _long_ marriages are becoming rare, but it's doable, with a lot of effort," he said. "Look, the point I'm trying to make is that Jade is tough, I get it. But there's a reason why you like her, right?"

"I don't...I don't know if I do though," Tori mumbled slowly. "I just-" She couldn't add anything more to it.

"Yeah. And I can understand that," he chuckled to himself, "being a teenager doesn't help. After all, I was twenty-four."

"Dad!" Tori whined. He only continued to chuckle, a smile spread across his face.

David then shrugged, saying, "Look, you don't have to tell me what's going on between you two, but you can take this time to make amends. Find that maybe-"

"Dad, I can't talk about this right now," she cut across. He blinked at her, somewhat confused before nodding.

"Alright, alright. It's up to you. All I'm saying is that I'm here, whenever you're ready to not bottle things up." He patted his pillow as she looked towards the screen in thought before pushing it away. David meandered towards the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. He sighed miserably. "Does Trina not know how to shop at a grocery store?" he asked aloud, finding only a few odd ingredients and leftovers. Tori only shrugged, though didn't answer.

Not when Trina made her way down the stairs, stretching with her phone to her ear. "Yes, hi! Hello, so can I have that jumbo sandwich? Yes, okay, but before I give the address, can I ask something." She nodded, playing with the keys of the piano; Trina remained oblivious to the wild stares from Tori and David. "Yeah, uh, could you have...Tim drop it off? He's on his shift? Perfect!" Tori arched her brow as the older sister glanced over. "What?" she hissed, palm over her phone. "He's _really_ cute!"

"Alright Trina..." she mumbled, snatching the remote to change the channel. Tori didn't feel in the mood to watch some man get a wart removed.

**. . .**

Pancakes remained still as she stroked his fur, eyes closed. With her other hand, Jade flipped through the channels, blandly watching anything that looked remotely interesting. The television screen was the only light in the room, the windows then blacked out by the night sky. Just minutes before, headlights had blinded the front room before they sunk away, Beck driving off. After some time, she settled on an older film, _The Magnificent Seven_. It had been a while since she'd last seen any western movies - even books. Jade set down the remote and settled back into her seat, Pancakes still comfortable on her lap.

Then there was a soft whine.

She arched a brow before looking to her side, finding a small pooch watching her with teary eyes. He panted happily as Jade blinked, his lop-sided ears perking. She rolled her eyes; it had been the third time for the past few minutes that he'd stripped her attention from the screen. And so, she continued to watch, ignoring the small whines coming from the small dog. He eventually grew silent, receiving a sigh from Jade. Until there was a strange slickness rubbing against her calf.

"Hey!" Jade stared down at the dog, nostrils flaring. He only held out his guilty tongue happily, hind flowing with his tail. She gritted her teeth. "Fine. Only _once_ dog," she growled, patting the spot beside her. Rat launched himself to the couch beside her, only to be met with a pillow-wall. It slumped to the ground, though Rat remained on the cushion away from the rabbit and thespian. He turned towards the television at the sound of revolver shots, tilting his head curiously.

Jade gave another sigh, stroking Pancakes as she watched the screen. And for long hours, all the dog, rabbit and thespian did was watch, mind blurred with the commercials and older films.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that little delay. Had horse team stuff to deal with and ended up getting whiplash from falling off a horse. :D Anyway, I have planned out all of the chapters, and there will be 44-46 chapters (most likely 44).
> 
> So, with that, hope you enjoyed!  
> :)


	15. Day 13 - Sun

_ **No One's Perspective** **-** _

Jade could sum up her morning in a simple list: wake up, feed the rabbit, feed the dog, make a cup of coffee, abandon the cup of coffee, sleep.

When she woke the second time that day, noon had already passed. And so, with that, the thespian shuffled her way down the stairs and drained her cold cup quickly. Her mind was fogged, nose stuffed and movements groggy. "Better not be sick," she growled under her breath. Jade glanced towards the family room, Rat curled in his small bed. She grumbled, stalking back to her cave. It wasn't until she flopped back onto her bed - Pancakes glaring from his cage - when Jade knew she couldn't go back to sleep. She slowly lifted her head to her alarm and read: _2:37_.

"Great..." she groaned.

The day was both a speeding bullet and a dragging sloth at the same time.

Her eyes trailed towards her side table, a fat pile of papers settled on top of it. At its peak, there sat a thick - though slim compared to the monstrosity underneath it - packet, a blue cover at the front. While some of the edges were still crisp, the packet was obviously used, scrawled over and folded, speaking truthfully of its history days and weeks beforehand. Jade, not having anything else to do, sighed, scooping the script from the table. She flipped through, scanning over the highlighted parts carefully.

Jade almost thought herself foolish to think that, with Tori technically being the star of the show, she'd have little to no lines. The opposite was true - majority of the pages were marked. How many lines did she have - a hundred? _Two_ hundred? Perhaps that was right; the play was supposedly three hours long. (However, Clark had been adamant that he'd push it to four with the "scene expressions" - whatever the hell _that_ meant.)

She rolled her eyes, pausing over a couple of pages. _Tori walked out on that..._ Then there came the next set of pages a few scenes after. _And that..._ It wasn't until Pancakes started gnawing on his food when Jade began to read the last scene. It had been the first time in _weeks_ since she had, and her gut twisted. She'd been alone, just how she was in her room, at a coffee shop. Even though it was supposed to be one of the shortest scenes overall (but, then again, that "scene expression" shit may change that), it had taken the most time to read.

She didn't know why.

**. . .**

_[Janitor grumbles before brushing the rubble away, leaving the stage. Annabelle looks back towards Cassy, and walks towards her.]_

**ANNABELLE** Wait, Cassy. We need to talk. Please.

 **CASSY** I don't get you. First you say that you'll give me another chance - just one! - and you never  do.

 **ANNABELLE** _(exasperated and tired)_ I thought that you were working with the ghost, okay? I wanted to-

 **CASSY** But you didn't, and that's that. I can't have you batting me around like this. I know-

_[Cassy sighs and scratches the back of her neck.]_

**CASSY** I know I screwed up before. But I travelled around the world for you. Around the world Annabelle! What have you done?

 **ANNABELLE** Me? I have risked this whole town for you!

 **CASSY** _(hurt and frustrated.)_ You mean you risked me for this whole town.

_[Annabelle hangs her head before shuffling awkwardly. When Cassy begins to leave, Annabelle grabs Cassy's wrist.]_

**CASSY** _(snaps and yanks hand from Annabelle)_ Hey! What are you doing?

_[Annabelle grabs Cassy's wrist once again, this time not allowing Cassy to break away. Annabelle brings her torn sleeve to her teeth, yanking the fabric down her forearm, all while she stares at Cassy. Cassy remains confused until she sees the fresh, burned mark on Annabelle's arm. Cassy remains speechless as Annabelle hastily shoves her free arm against Cassy's shoulder.]_

**ANNABELLE** I know I thought you were with the ghost, but I wanted to keep you away from the mages still! Don't you see? I can't find myself to function properly without you even though you're such a- such a-

_[Cassy watches Annabelle, thumbing gently over the burn before pressing her lips against Annabelle's palm.]_

**CASSY** What? What am I?

 **ANNABELLE** _(almost snaps hysterically)_ I need you to trust me! I've done everything I could and I'm not on the same page as you right now-

 **CASSY** _(interrupts and gestures towards burned mark)_ I am! I do!  Okay?

_[Annabelle appears surprised, though relieved. Cassy gently caresses her cheek.]_

**CASSY** Now I can't do that- I can't do what I want to do most if you don't trust me.

_[Cassy tilts her head to the side.]_

**CASSY** Do you trust me.

_[Annabelle takes a few moments before nodding softly, cupping Cassy's cheek. They lean into a tight embrace.]_

**ANNABELLE** _(over Cassy's shoulder.)_ I do.

~Fin~

**. . .**

And she still didn't know - or, rather, _refused_ to know why. Jade glanced at the clock, reading, _4:13_.

The lines were simple.

The acting - overall - was simple.

Tori. Of course it was _Tori_. Jade scoffed, folding her arms. The play was left on her lap as she contemplated to herself. Why _couldn't_ she be asleep half the time? After all, she was being hunted down by a ghost - which could do shit (serious shit...like _seriously_ ).

Jade continued to sit there, though, thoughts drawled as they persisted to (correction: _try_ to; she's only running on cold coffee) hammer on. Pale eyes slid to her side, a framed picture beside the tall pile of pages barely peeking over. Her frozen smile stood with her tangled arms, his cheery grin and shaggy hair just as happy. She recalled the warmth of his lips against her own, back against her locker and grins stretching. Heads swam in the most glorious ways, absurd to the mere freshmen.

And yet, she closed her eyes.

_And then, she pulled away, breaths filling the quiet, car, the radio still playing. Dark eyes blinked up, intoxicated with thrill and lust. "Who cares about your parents?" she whispered, a meek smile pressing bashfully against soft lips. Soft lips which lured her back to..._

Jade leaned forward, palms covering her face as fingers pressed against her temple.

_Tori... The half-Latina continued despite her nerves, and even started trailing along her jaw, down to her neck. She let out a sharp gasp - it could've been a laugh, actually - as teeth scraped against pastel skin. Her bite only sunk deeper as hands travelled from under her jacket and shirt, nails raking against bare caramel skin. Even though her hips didn't rock anymore, the pressure was still there._

_And the heat._

_God, the damn heat._

_It raced through her veins, then swirled erratically with the fluttering in her stomach and gut._

_Her head too - it didn't just swim, it plunged, whirled._

She snapped her eyes open. Jade growled, gripping the script before it rocketed across the room. Various things then began to scrawl across her mind. The dog wasn't going to do anything. The play was stupid. The monster should've eaten or possessed everything. And she shouldn't have...that night...

And Jade shouldn't have been in any plays with Tori.

Why did it happen again? That same question did flood her thoughts as she hurled the covers over her head, begging for some sleep, _some_ escape - just this once, at least.

**. . .**

As utensils scraped the last of the food off their plates, she only twiddled it between her fingers. Holly shoveled the last bite into her mouth as David leaned back, eyes closed. "Honey? You've barely eaten half of your food."

Tori sighed as both Trina and her dad paused, sparing a glance. "I'm just not hungry. It's been a weird week."

Holly pursed her lips, though nodded in conclusion anyway. Tori looked down at her casserole, and mashed potatoes. Both looked appetizing, and they were still warm. And yet, she didn't want any - not at the moment, anyway. Her thoughts wandered to strange places, almost as if it was still in a hungover haze (it wasn't). For starters. the half-Latina noted how her mom didn't usher to finish her meal, as she would've done a week prior.

Perhaps she was busy thinking too.

Tori glanced across the table, finding her mother's eyes right towards her, observing. Perhaps she was thinking too, _about_ her. Tori didn't want more interrogators. Having her sister - and a _police officer_ \- do that was enough. She tried another bite, just to sooth the stare boiling down on her. And, of course, she enjoyed the savory bite.

It still took her much too long to finish, her last, final bites cold and bitter.

She couldn't believe she was actually looking forward to Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I'm back to the groove of things...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> :)


End file.
